


the christmas store

by ProfessionalMess, thatsformetoknow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas AU, Lance thinks he’s straight, M/M, age gap, bi lance, single dad Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 59,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessionalMess/pseuds/ProfessionalMess, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsformetoknow/pseuds/thatsformetoknow
Summary: “Oscar-“ Lance said. “How many times have I told you not to run off? I’m really sorry,” Lance said, directing the last part to the worker as he tugged Oscar away."Oh, he's okay," Shiro said, offering him a smile. "He was just asking about the outfit."Lance smiled back. “You know you shouldn’t touch people without asking first, why don’t you apologise to this nice elf?”“Sorry,” Oscar said, looking up at him guiltily."It's okay," he said again, smiling down at him. "It was nice talking to you."“Mister elf?” Oscar asked. “Can you help me find a new toy? Dad says I can pick out a Christmas present.”
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we couldnt think of a title we’re so sorry

Oscar had been begging Lance to take him to the Christmas store all week long. Lance had been dreading it, as he knew they’d be in there for hours, and he knew Oscar was going to force him into buying a lot more than he wanted to. He just couldn’t resist his son’s cute little face, and it always got him into financial trouble. But eventually he’d caved. Since they’d moved, he’d misplaced half the decorations, and they needed to get some more.

He’d bundled Oscar in a warm coat, hat and scarf, and taken them to the Christmas store. Lance got a cart, letting Oscar pick most of the things that went in, and trying to keep an eye on him as he rushed about excitedly. The last thing he needed was to lose his son here. Lance stopped for a moment to look at something, and when he looked up, Oscar was gone. Perfect. He’d told him time and time again about running off, but his son never listened. He quickly searched for him, finding him tugging on the costume of one of the worker elves and looking up at him. 

“Oscar-“ Lance said. “How many times have I told you not to run off? I’m really sorry,” Lance said, directing the last part to the worker as he tugged Oscar away.

"Oh, he's okay," the elf said, offering him a smile. "He was just asking about the outfit."

Lance smiled back. “You know you shouldn’t touch people without asking first, why don’t you apologise to this nice elf?” 

“Sorry,” Oscar said, looking up at him guiltily.

"It's okay," he said again, smiling down at him. "It was nice talking to you."

“Mister elf?” Oscar asked. “Can you help me find a new toy? Dad says I can pick out a Christmas present.”

"Of course, buddy, I'd be happy to," the elf smiled, letting him grab onto his costume again as he started towards the other end of the store where they shelved row after row of present options. "Here you go, you can take a look around here."

Oscar excitedly rushed around the aisles, darting between them as he tried to figure out what to pick. “Thanks,” Lance said, smiling as he watched him. “Hopefully he doesn’t pick something too expensive.”

"That's kind of hard in here," he said sympathetically. "Everything is kind of overpriced. But... if you want to find me again before you check out I'll give you my employee discount."

“That’s... very sweet of you,” Lance said, surprised.

"You've got a sweet kid," he smiled, shrugging a little. "He kind of made my day, so... it's the least I can do."

“Well, thank you very much,” Lance said, looking down as Oscar came rushing back with his arms full. “Hey bud, what you got there?” Lance asked, fearing the worst as he took the toy from him and had a look at the price tag.

"Oh, that one's not too bad," the elf told Lance quietly.

“Thank god,” Lance said with a soft laugh, putting it in the cart. “Now no more running off, got it?” he asked and Oscar nodded distractedly.

"Well... I should get back to work," the worker said after a second, smiling a little. "It was nice to meet you both."

“Of course,” Lance nodded. “You too.”

Oscar waved as he left, and Lance lead them off in the other direction, picking up a few more things. Lance rounded Oscar up when they were ready to go, feeling a little embarrassed to seek the elf out for the discount, so just queueing up as usual, but the nice worker found them, taking them over to another check out to ring everything up. 

"Hey, there. Find everything you needed?"

“Hey, we did, thanks,” Lance said, flushing a little as Oscar enthusiastically waved from where Lance had made him get in the back of the cart so he wouldn’t run off again.

"That's good," Shiro smiled, ringing up everything from their cart and offering him a wave back as he told him their total. "And don't worry, I remembered the discount."

“Thanks,” Lance said with a soft laugh. “I appreciate it.”

"It's no problem," he smiled, taking his card as he handed it over and swiping it quickly. Once it had gone through he handed it back with the receipt, moving to grab the bags next so he could help pile them into the cart. "I hope you two have a good rest of your day. Thanks for coming in."

“Thanks, you too,” Lance said with a smile.

“Thanks Mister Elf!” Oscar said happily as they left. 

***

Shiro wasn't expecting to see Lance and Oscar back in the store a week later, their cart almost as full this time around as it was the time before, but he had to admit he was glad to see them again. Most people only came in here once, or if they came multiple times it was just to look and not buy. And from the grimace on Lance's face it was pretty obviously he wasn't thrilled by how much buying he was about to do. 

Lance hadn't looked up from the novelty tins of cookies he was looking at to see him yet, but Oscar had already made eye contact and immediately slipped away from his father, booking it in Shiro's direction. Shiro laughed softly as he approached, setting down the stuff he was restocking and bending over a little to be closer to Oscar's level. 

"Hey, buddy. It's good to see you again."

“Hey Mister Elf,” Oscar grinned. “Dad smashed one of the things we got last time so I said we had to come back and get a new one.”

"Yikes," Shiro said with a soft laugh. "How'd he manage to do that? And are you sure he only smashed one thing?"

“Uh huh, he tripped while we were decorating,” Oscar said.

"That's too bad," Shiro said. "He didn't hurt himself or anything, right?"

“Nah, he was fine,” he said. “But Mister Snowman wasn’t.”

"Have you found a replacement yet?" Shiro asked.

“No, we haven’t got there yet.”

"Well, hopefully you can find one," Shiro said. "We've sold a lot of stuff since you were last here."

“Oh no! There’s gotta be another one!” Oscar said, very distressed.

"Don't worry," Shiro said, reaching out to pat his shoulder gently. "If there isn't one right now, your dad can give me his number and I can call him when there's a new shipment."

Oscar pouted. “Where are they? We gotta check.”

"They're in the back corner, over there," Shiro said, pointing. "You wanna go get your dad so we can go and look?"

Oscar nodded, tugging Shiro over to Lance.

“There you are- oh, hi again. I’m sorry,” Lance said as he saw Shiro.

"It's okay, don't worry," Shiro smiled. "Oscar was just telling me about a snowman someone smashed."

“Ah yes,” Lance said, flushing in embarrassment. “A tragic accident.”

"We were just about to head back and look, but I figured we should grab you first," Shiro said. "I told Oscar that I wasn't sure we have any left right now. Those little guys are pretty popular."

“Oh god,” Lance said, pinching the bridge of his nose. “That was one of Oscar’s favourites.”

"If we don't have more now we should be getting a new shipment in soon," Shiro said, biting his lip a little as he continued. "I was telling Oscar that you could leave your number so I could call when we get the new ones in."

“Oh, that would be amazing,” Lance said.

"Okay, great," Shiro said, smiling a little. "We can go check real quick, then. Or I can, if you just want to stay here."

“Let’s go, let’s go,” Oscar said, already tugging Shiro away, and Lance laughed softly, following them.

Lance followed behind as Oscar lead the way, sighing as they got there and found the shelf empty.

"The new shipment should be here in just a few days," Shiro said, trying to reassure Oscar who was already pouting. "And if you can't make it in again that soon I'd be happy to hold one in the back for you."

“Thank you so much,” Lance said.

"It's no problem," Shiro smiled. "Do you need help with finding anything else?"

“We need more lights!” Oscar exclaimed.

“We’ve got enough lights-“

“We need more!”

"Shall I take you to the lights, then...?" Shiro asked, trying to hold back his grin.

“Yes please,” Lance said with a heavy sigh.

Shiro smiled and let Oscar grab hold of his sleeve again, leading them to nearly the other side of the store to look at the lights. "We just got these in," Shiro said once they got there, pointing to a wall of themed lights, decorated with little plastic things like stars and rainbows and fairies and dinosaurs. "They're not very Christmas-y, I guess. But they are cute. And relatively cheap."

“Hey Oscar, what about these?” Lance asked, grabbing a pack of the dinosaur lights and Oscar nodded enthusiastically. “He loves dinosaurs, these are great.”

"That's good," Shiro said, smiling. "Dinosaurs are pretty cute."

“They’re scary and cool,” Oscar corrected.

"The realistic ones, maybe," Shiro said. "But there are also cute ones."

Oscar wrinkled his nose, looking a little put out.

Shiro laughed softly, shaking his head a little. "Anything else I can help you find?"

“I think we’re good,” Lance said quickly before Oscar could interject. “Thank you.”

"No problem," Shiro smiled. "Let me know if you need anything else, okay? And come find me again before you leave, I'll get your number at the front desk when I check you out."

“Okay, thanks,” Lance said. “I think we’re gonna checkout now,” he said, grabbing hold of Oscar before he could run off again.

"Okay, I'll take you to the front, then," Shiro said.

“Thanks,” Lance said.

"No problem," Shiro said, walking them up to the front and going around behind the register, starting to ring them up.

Oscar helped hand him the stuff, Lance watching amusedly.

Shiro put in his discount again before he finished, telling him the total and taking his card, swiping it before handing it back and grabbing a pad of paper. "Alright, what's your number?"

Lance told him it, also telling him his name.

Shiro smiled to himself and he jotted it down, declining to mention he already knew it as he ripped the note off and tucked it into his apron. "Okay, you're all set. I'll let you know when they're in, and you can see if you need me to hold one for you. Thanks for coming in again."

“Thanks so much,” Lance said.

"No problem," Shiro smiled. "I'll see you again soon. Have a good day."

“You too,” Lance said, giving him a warm smile as they headed out.

Shiro waved as they left, sliding his hand into his pocket to play with the paper as he sighed and got back to work.

***

Oscar had dragged Lance out to the car practically the moment that Shiro had called, and so Lance dutifully drove them down there, hoping to god they wouldn’t end up coming home with more than the snowman. Oscar immediately tracked Shiro down, rushing up to him excitedly.

"Hey, buddy," Shiro said, laughing softly as Oscar came zooming up to him. "Ready to pick up your snowman?"

“Yesssss,” he said excitedly as Lance followed, deliberately cartless this time.

"I tucked one away in the back for you," Shiro said. "They've already been going fast again."

“You’re an angel,” Lance said.

"It's no problem," Shiro smiled. "Is that the only thing you're getting today?"

“Yes,” Lance said firmly and Oscar pouted.

"Okay," Shiro said with a soft laugh. "Unfortunately you can't come to the back with me, so if you want to meet me at the front I'll be there in a little bit."

“Okay, thanks,” Lance said, herding Oscar away from the main part of the store and to the front to wait.

Shiro hurried into the back to grab the snowman he'd set aside for them, pushed against the wall with a sticky note with his name on it stuck to the top. He grabbed it and tucked it under his arm as he went back out, heading up to the front to meet them. He leaned over a little to hand it to Oscar as he arrived, smiling at him. "There you go, buddy. You're all good to go."

“Mister Snowman!” Oscar said happily as he took it from him.

“That’s perfect, thank you so much,” Lance said, waiting for Shiro to take them to the check out.

"Oh, um, it's already paid for," Shiro said, standing back to his full height and giving Lance a smile. "You guys are good to go."

“What? Shiro- no you- you can’t do that,” Lance said, blinking at him.

"Oh, don't worry," Shiro said, shaking his head. "It's okay. You've already spent a ton of money here, and it's the only way I could hold one back for you since we technically don't do hold’s here. I wanted to make sure you got one, so... it's on me."

“Shiro...” Lance said softly, flushing. “I really can’t let you do that, you’re way too sweet.”

"I insist," Shiro said, shaking his head again. "I've really enjoyed getting to meet you both, and I've kind of facilitated the draining of your bank account and I feel bad, so please. Let me get this."

“Shiro...” Lance said again. “Shiro, I really can’t let you.”

"Well, I'm the only one working right now and I refuse to take your money, so," Shiro said, smiling a little. "Seriously, just consider it an... early Christmas present."

“What am I getting you for Christmas then?” Lance asked, giving him a small smile back despite himself.

"Um... you could keep visiting, if you wanted," Shiro said, smiling wider. "I promise you don't have to buy anything else."

“Mm, good luck with that,” Lance said, tilting his head towards an oblivious Oscar. “But okay.”

"Yeah?" Shiro smiled, biting his lip. "I hate to ask that of you, but... you're the nicest people that have come in here so far, and I can only take so much of the... vicious white ladies."

Lance laughed softly. “Well, Oscar loves it here, so I’m sure we’d be happy to come back.”

"Okay," Shiro smiled, nodding a little. "I'll see you again soon, then...?"

“Yeah,” Lance nodded. “You can text me your shifts if you want.”

"That's a good idea," Shiro said. "I'll do that."

“Okay,” Lance said. “We’ll see you soon then.”

Shiro smiled. "See you then."

Oscar waved as they left, Lance smiling at him, and Shiro waved back.

***

Lance was currently waiting in line to collect their McDonald’s order, after being coerced into buying them food from Oscar whining incessantly about being hungry. Oscar had gone to look at the display toys for the happy meals, noticing Shiro from the Christmas store sitting by himself eating some food. He went over to him, sitting down opposite him. 

“Hi Mister Shiro.”

"Oh," Shiro said in surprise, setting his burger back down onto its wrapper. "Hi, Oscar. I didn't expect to see you here."

“Dad and I are getting lunch!” he said, pointing to Lance. “He’s over there.”

"I see him," Shiro said with a soft laugh. "I'm getting lunch, too. What'd you get to eat?"

“A happy meal,” he said. “They have Pokemon toys right now.”

"Oh, that's exciting," Shiro smiled. "I hope you get a cool one."

“Me too,” he said. “D'you wanna eat with us?”

"Oh, that's okay," Shiro said, shaking his head a little. "I don't want to impose on your lunch with your dad."

“Aw, please?”

"Well... ask him if it's okay, first," Shiro said, biting his lip.

“Okay,” Oscar said, getting down and going back over to Lance to ask him. 

Lance looked up in surprise, giving Shiro a smile and walking over with their tray of food. “Hey Shiro,” he said.

"Hey, Lance," Shiro said, smiling back. "Good to see you."

“Good to see you too. How are you?”

"I'm not at work, so pretty good," Shiro laughed softly. "How are you?"

Lance laughed. “I’m good. We’re good.”

"That's good," Shiro smiled. "Um... Oscar wanted me to eat with you guys, but I said he has to ask you first."

“Well, if we’re not disturbing you then that’s fine.”

"No, no, of course you're not," Shiro said, shaking his head. "You're welcome to join me."

“Great,” Lance smiled, sitting down, and Oscar squeezed in next to Shiro.

Shiro smiled and scooted over for him, making room. "How have you been, Oscar?"

“I’m great, I miss my friends at a school, but I don’t really miss school,” he said.

"I get that," Shiro said, nodding. "How's Mister Snowman? Is he surviving okay?"

“He’s good,” Lance laughed. “I’ve put him in a safe place.”

"That's good," Shiro smiled. "That's very good news."

“Yes, we’re definitely not risking that again,” he said.

"The trauma would be too much, I think," Shiro laughed.

“Oh definitely,” Lance agreed.

Shiro smiled, picking up his food again and taking a bite.

“So,” Lance said softly as they ate. “Are you in college, or?”

"Just out of it," Shiro said, nodding a little. "Graduated earlier this year."

“Oh yeah? What in?”

"English education," Shiro said. "There's not a lot of positions open right now, though, so I'm... working at a Christmas store instead."

Lance made a sound of understanding. “So you wanna be a teacher then?”

"Yeah," Shiro said, nodding. "Not a very lofty goal, I guess, but that's the dream."

“No, I think that sounds good,” Lance said. “What age do you wanna teach?”

"High school, mostly," Shiro said. "I'd love to work with younger kids but I kind of only feel comfortable teaching English, and I'd have to do more than that for elementary school."

“That sounds good,” Lance nodded.

"What do you do, then?" Shiro asked.

“Uh, I’m a photographer,” Lance said.

"Oh, really?" Shiro asked, smiling. "That sounds fun."

“Yeah, it is,” Lance said, nodding.

"I bet you have lots of pictures of Oscar, then, huh?" Shiro smiled.

“Oh, thousands,” Lance said, looking at Oscar affectionately.

"That's really cute," Shiro smiled, biting his lip.

“We’ve got albums and albums full,” Lance said. “It makes deciding which ones go in frames a lot harder, though.”

"Yeah, I bet," Shiro said with a soft laugh. "You must have lots of good ones to embarrass him with later."

“That too,” Lance grinned.

"That'll be fun, I'm sure," Shiro grinned.

“I’m just waiting for the day,” Lance said.

"I bet," Shiro smiled, biting his lip. "So... sorry if this is inappropriate to ask, but... are you married? Or... have a partner or anything?"

“Uh... no I’m not married,” Lance said softly, shaking his head.

"But you have a partner...?" Shiro asked.

“Nope.”

"Oh," Shiro said, a little surprised. "You raise Oscar alone, then? That must be hard."

“Yeah, it can be,” Lance said. “I’m used to it by now, though.”

"Yeah, that makes sense," Shiro said, nodding. "Well... from what I can tell, you're doing a wonderful job.”

“Thanks,” Lance said, giving him a small smile.

"Of course," Shiro said softly.

“So, what about you then? I’m guessing you’re not married yet- not that I know exactly how old you are.”

"Definitely not," Shiro laughed softly. "I can't say I've ever had much luck with the whole dating thing."

“Aw, no?” Lance laughed, biting his lip.

"No," Shiro said, shaking his head with a small smile. "There weren't a lot of, uh... compatible people at my college, and most of them weren't interested in me anyway. And these days I don't get out much, so..."

“Well, that’s a shame,” Lance said. “I’m sure you’d make someone very happy, you’re a sweetheart.”

"Well... thanks," Shiro said. "I'm pretty sure you're the only one who thinks so."

“I doubt that,” Lance said, shaking his head. “I barely know you. If I think it then other people are bound to.”

"That might be true," Shiro said. "But unless you count my coworkers, you and Oscar are the only people I really know besides my brother. And... I'm the only guy who works at the Christmas store, so... I don't really care if they like me, anyway."

Lance blinked, a little confused. “Well, Christmas store kind of has an expiry date, so I’m sure you’ll move onto something else and meet more people.”

"I guess so," Shiro said, shrugging a little.

“You’re young, you have plenty of time to meet someone,” Lance said, waving him off.

"Are you not young, then?" Shiro asked in a soft tease.

“Not as young as you, that’s for sure,” Lance said with a soft laugh, shaking his head.

"You don't know how old I am," Shiro smiled.

“Early twenties,” Lance said.

Shiro made a sound, pouting a little. "Yeah..."

“Exactly,” Lance smiled. “Twenty-two or twenty-three I would say.”

"I think you're a mind reader," Shiro said, pouting harder.

Lance laughed. “So I’m right?”

"Twenty-three," Shiro sighed.

“That’s so young, you have so much time to meet someone.”

"I mean... not if the trend continues," Shiro grumbled.

“It can’t be a trend when you’re twenty-three,” Lance smiled.

"I'll take your word for it," Shiro sighed. "It seems like all the people I knew from high school are already married."

“Well, I didn’t meet Oscar’s mother until I was nearly twenty-seven, if that makes you feel any better,” Lance said.

"That only gives me four years," Shiro groaned.

“It’s not a cut off point,” Lance said. “God help me if it is.”

"What, you don't have people lining up at your door?" Shiro asked, skeptical.

Lance scoffed.

"Come on, a guy like you with an adorable kid?" Shiro asked. "You've gotta be pretty popular."

“Not really,” Lance said. “I haven’t really dated... uh... since I met Oscar’s mother, I guess.”

"Is there a reason for that?" Shiro asked curiously.

“Uh... well, I guess I just wasn’t really interested in seeing anyone, and there wasn’t anyone that was interested in me, either.”

"Yeah, that makes sense," Shiro said, nodding. "Has that changed, though? Or are you still okay with that?"

“Uh... I don’t know. It’s been a few years now, so um, I dunno, if I met the right person then I guess maybe.”

"Can I ask what happened to Oscar's mom...?" Shiro asked softly, biting his lip. "You don't have to say if it's too personal."

“She’s gone now,” Oscar supplied, glancing up from where he was focused on his toy.

“Yeah,” Lance said softly with a small frown. “She passed away.”

"Oh," Shiro said softly. "Oh, Lance, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

“It’s okay,” Lance said, shaking his head.

"I can't imagine how hard that must've been," Shiro said softly, resisting the urge to reach across the table and take his hand.

“Yeah,” he said softly. “It was. Oscar was only three, so...”

"That's awful, Lance," Shiro said. "I'm so sorry that happened."

“Yeah, me too,” Lance said.

"Well, I can tell you're a really amazing dad to Oscar," Shiro said after a moment. "And if you ever need anything, you have my number so feel free to reach out."

“Thanks, Shiro,” Lance said softly. “I appreciate it.”

"Of course," Shiro said, nodding. "Any time."

“Well, you too,” Lance said. “I’m not sure I’m very good with dating tips, but I’m still here for you.”

"Thanks," Shiro said, smiling softly. "I'll probably need it."

Lance laughed softly. “I’m sure you’ll get snapped up in no time.”

"I really doubt that," Shiro sighed.

“Well, I don’t.”

"Thanks, Lance," Shiro said. "Maybe it'll be a Christmas miracle."

“Maybe,” Lance laughed.

"I hope so," Shiro sighed.

“Don’t stress so much. What about those dating apps- tinder? You’re not on that?”

"Uh... no," Shiro said, shaking his head a little. "I was on the, uh... the other one, but most everyone on there just wants a quick hookup."

“Other one?” Lance asked, wrinkling his nose. “I’m not very good with these things.”

"Yeah, uh... have you heard of grindr?" Shiro asked, biting his lip.

“No,” Lance said, shaking his head.

"It's basically tinder, but for... gay people."

“Oh, I see,” Lance said.

"Yeah," Shiro said, blowing out a soft breath.

“Well, I’m not really surprised they’re wanting hook ups, what did you say it was called?”

"Grindr," Shiro said with a small smile.

“Well there you have it,” Lance said.

"There isn't really another good place to find people," Shiro said, shrugging a little.

“Everyone managed it in the days before grindr,” Lance teased.

"Yeah, for people who go out it's easy," Shiro said, huffing a soft laugh. "I don't leave my apartment if it's not to eat or go to work."

“Well, that’s on you then, I’m afraid. If you wanna meet someone then you will,” Lance said simply. “Whether it’s the right person or not is another matter.”

"That gives me a lot of confidence," Shiro grumbled.

Lance shrugged. “That’s kinda how dating works.”

"Sounds like I'm gonna be alone forever, then." he sighed, only half-joking.

Lance squinted at him. “That’s not a very optimistic way of looking at things.”

"Sorry," Shiro said, shrugging a little.

“I think if anyone’s going to be alone forever it’s me.”

"How'd you figure that?"

Lance shrugged. “How’d you?”

"I've had practically zero people show any interest in me for the twenty-three years I've been alive," Shiro said.

Lance smiled. “I doubt you’ve been on the market for twenty-three years.”

"Still," Shiro smiled, huffing softly.

“No, not still,” Lance smiled back.

"Well, what about you?" Shiro asked.

“What about me?”

"Why do you think you'll be alone forever?"

“I dunno. I’m a stay at home dad, I do freelance work, and I don’t have many friends. I don’t really ever go out, and I’m not really bothered about getting into another relationship, like ever.”

"You just made fun of me for not going out," Shiro huffed softly.

“Yeah, cause you’re fresh out of college,” Lance pointed out.

"So? That doesn't make me any more social," Shiro said. "I'm an introvert, I don't like going out."

“Besides, I didn’t make fun of you for not going out. I made fun of you for complaining you never meet anyone, while also staying at home all the time.”

"It always makes me too anxious to have a good time," Shiro said, shrugging a little. "I've tried to let my brother take me out to bars and be my wingman, and it always ended up with me hovering by his elbow and downing enough shots to have me begging to leave less than an hour later and crying in his backseat. That exact thing happened multiple times."

“I’m sorry,” Lance frowned.

"It's fine," Shiro said, shrugging. "That's why I got grindr, but that didn't really work out, either."

Lance hummed. “Yeah... is everyone on there just looking to hook up, then? Isn’t there a proper dating app you can use?”

"Uh... technically yes, but most of the 'gay' guys on the other apps are curious straight guys looking to cheat on their girlfriends," Shiro said.

“Oh,” Lance said, wrinkling his nose. “That doesn’t sound great.”

"No, not really," Shiro agreed.

“Well, don’t lose hope, okay?”

"Thanks, Lance," Shiro said with a soft sigh.

"You're young and hot, you'll be absolutely fine, trust me," Lance said earnestly. "There are plenty of ways to meet people that don't involve going out partying. Just have a little faith and patience."

"You think I'm hot?" Shiro asked with a small grin.

Lance smiled and rolled his eyes, not saying anything.

Shiro ducked his head a little to hide his smile, biting his lip.

"Well, don't let us keep you," Lance said, gathering the wrappers onto the tray to tidy up a bit. "We should probably head home, huh, Oscar?" 

Oscar looked up distractedly, having no idea what Lance had just said but nodding anyway.

Shiro laughed softly as he watched, nodding a little. "Yeah, it's my day off so I should probably... go home and take a nap or something. I don't know."

"Oh yeah for sure, enjoy your day off," Lance laughed.

"It's already been pretty good so far," Shiro smiled.

"Well, I'm glad we got to see you," Lance smiled.

"Yeah!" Oscar agreed happily. "We should do this every time!"

Shiro laughed again, shaking his head a little. "I'm sure your dad doesn't want to eat at McDonald's that much, Oscar."

"Yeaaaah, maybe let's lay off the junk food, huh?" Lance said and Oscar huffed. 

"But it's good and you get free toys."

"They're not free, they're just included in the price of the food," Lance said, shaking his head.

"Well... I come here a lot, so maybe I can get some toys for you, yeah?" Shiro offered.

"Really?" Oscar asked excitedly. 

"You have gotta stop giving him free stuff," Lance smiled, biting his lip.

"It's fine," Shiro said, waving his hand. "I'd be spending the money anyway."

"On a happy meal?" Lance asked sceptically.

"Sure, why not?" Shiro asked.

Lance blinked at him. "Well... I dunno, nutritional value? The size of the meal vs how overpriced it is?"

"Lance, it's fine," Shiro laughed. "I don't come to McDonald's to save money."

"Ookay," Lance said.

"You guys probably have stuff to do today, so I'll let you go," Shiro said, standing and grabbing the tray so he could take care of it.

"Okay, well we'll see you around then," Lance said.

"You should come to our Christmas party," Oscar said suddenly.

"Oh, um... Thanks, Oscar, but I wouldn't want to intrude," Shiro said, shaking his head a little.

"But you're our friend, and Auntie Shay said we could invite our friends, and then Uncle Hunk said that dad doesn't have any friends," Oscar said and Lance flushed a little, huffing softly. 

"Oscar," he reprimanded. "That's not very nice to say to people. And besides, Uncle Hunk was joking, we just have the same friends, so they’re already going." 

Oscar shrugged disbelievingly.

"Yeah, I think it'd be a little weird for me to go, Oscar," Shiro said softly. "But thanks for thinking of me."

"But you're my friend," Oscar pouted. "Please can't you come?"

Lance bit his lip. "Shiro, if you wanted to come then you absolutely can," Lance said. "It's very chill, nothing serious. But if you're busy then that's fine."

"When is it?" Shiro asked, biting his lip. "I'll have to see if I'm working or not."

"The fourteenth, I think," Lance said.

"Oh," Shiro said. "I have that day off."

"Well, I'll text you the details then," Lance said as Oscar quietly cheered.

"Okay," Shiro said, smiling a little. "Thanks, Lance. I'll see you then, I guess."

"Okay, great," Lance smiled.

Shiro waved before he turned and headed out, taking care of the tray before leaving.

***

On the day of Lance's Christmas party, Shiro was nervous. He wasn't sure why exactly he was so nervous, considering Lance had said it was a chill, laid back thing. It probably had something to do with the fact that he wouldn't know most of the people there, and he had absolutely no idea where he stood with Lance and if he was just invited for Oscar's sake. He had thought him and Lance were friends, at least, but now he wasn't so sure, and it sucked. Maybe Lance just thought he was a weird, broke, disaster of a college kid he had to keep humoring because they kept running into each other. 

But no matter what, Shiro had told Oscar he would come, so he was going. As the time got closer he ruffled through his closet, pulling on his best pair of jeans and a cute little holiday sweater he didn't get many chances to wear, hopelessly carding his hands through his hair to try and make it look somewhat decent before he got his things and headed out. 

He'd gotten a bottle of wine to bring because that's what adults do, right? And he'd been to McDonald's an unhealthy amount of times to collect all the Pokemon toys for Oscar, just before they were taken away and replaced with a Hot Wheels collection. He hoped they were okay, and that he was doing everything right, as he hopped in his car and drove to the party, trying to keep his nerves in check. Everything was going to be fine. Hopefully. 

Once he arrived he gathered his things and went up to knock on the door, nervously shifting a little as he waited for someone to answer.

Shay went to the door as she heard the knock, opening it and giving Shiro a warm smile. "Hi! Shiro, right? I'm Shay, it's lovely to meet you."

"Hi," Shiro said, his nerves dissipating a little as he smiled back. "It's good to meet you, too."

"Shiro!" Oscar cried as he rushed past Shay to greet him.

"Hi, buddy," Shiro laughed softly, smiling at him. "I brought you something."

"You did?" he asked excitedly, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Uh huh," Shiro said, handing him the gift bag full of the Pokemon toys.

Oscar gasped. "You're the best! Thank you, thank you, thank you," he said, running back inside to find Lance to show him. 

Shay laughed softly as she watched, stepping aside to let Shiro in.

"Thanks," Shiro said softly, stepping inside and glancing around, biting his lip.

Lance looked at Oscar's toys as he showed him each one, glancing over to Shiro before making his way over. "Hey Shiro," he smiled. "It's good to see you."

"Hey, good to see you, too," Shiro smiled.

"Thank you so much for the toys," he said. "You really didn't need to do that."

"It's okay, Lance," Shiro said, laughing softly. "I don't mind."

"Well, it was very sweet of you."

"It's really not a big deal, Lance," Shiro said, shrugging and flushing a little.

"Just accept my gratitude," Lance said, rolling his eyes.

"Okay," Shiro said softly, biting his lip.

"Can I get you something to drink?"

"Yeah, sure," Shiro said, nodding. "Thanks."

"What would you like?" Lance asked, taking him through to the kitchen.

"Um... I'm okay with anything," Shiro said. "And I brought some wine for everyone, too."

"You're sweet," Lance smiled, pouring Shiro a glass of what was already open as he topped his own up.

Shiro shrugged a little, biting his lip as he took the glass Lance handed him. "Thanks."

Lance took him back into the living room, introducing him to Hunk. “This is my best friend Hunk,” Lance said. “Hunk, this is Shiro.”

"It's nice to meet you," Shiro said, smiling and reaching out to shake his hand. Hunk smiled back and clasped Shiro’s hand in his, giving it a soft pat. 

"It's nice to meet you, too, Shiro. I've heard a lot about you."

“Only good things,” Lance teased.

"I would hope so," Shiro said with a soft laugh.

“Shiro is a literal angel,” Lance said as he took a sip of his drink, glancing over to where Oscar was sitting by the Christmas tree, making his Pokemon toys battle.

"That seems like a bit of an exaggeration," Shiro said, flushing softly.

“No, you are,” Lance said.

Hunk glanced between them with a small smile, giving Lance a quick look, to which Lance averted his eyes.

"Thanks for inviting me, Lance," Shiro said, smiling at him. "You're right, it's nice to get out of my apartment sometimes."

“Of course, I’m glad you could come,” Lance smiled back.

"Yeah, it's good to finally meet you," Hunk smiled. "Oscar talks about you all the time." 

Shiro flushed again at that, smiling. "Yeah, he's a good kid."

“He adores you,” Lance said with a soft smile.

"I'm not sure what I did to deserve that, but I'm glad," Shiro said, laughing softly.

“You’ve been very sweet to him,” Lance said.

"Who wouldn't be?" Shiro asked, shrugging.

“Well, that’s a good point,” Lance said.

Shiro nodded a little, bringing his drink up to take a sip.

“Shiro, Shiro, come play,” Oscsr said, coming over and tugging at his sweater.

"Okay," Shiro said with a soft laugh, letting Oscar tug him away to his pile of Pokémon toys.

Lance watched them, smiling.

"So..." Hunk said, raising his eyebrows a little.

“So?” Lance asked, tilting his head.

"Shiro, huh?" Hunk said, giving him a look.

“Uh yeah...? You like him, right?”

"Uh huh, I do," Hunk nodded. "Seems like you do, too."

“Yeah...?” Lance said, confused. “Why wouldn’t I? He’s nice.”

"Yeah, that seems pretty obvious," Hunk nodded. "So maybe I don't mean it that way."

“What d’you mean then?”

Hunk gave him an unimpressed look. "Yes, what could I mean when I say you like him?"

Lance shrugged. “I dunno.”

"Jesus, Lance," Hunk sighed. "I mean you like him. Like, have a crush on him like him."

“Uh...” Lance said. “Right, but I’m not... gay? Hunk, quit playing around, you know I’m not gay.”

"You don't have to be gay to like him, Lance," Hunk said. "And you've been alone for a long time. Too long. It wouldn't be the end of the world if you did, would it?"

“No, but I’m not interested in men. Like at all, I never have been. And I don’t care about being alone, Hunk. I’m fine.”

"Right, sure," Hunk said. "That's why you invited him here and let him do stuff for Oscar and let him buy you that snowman and went to visit him a million times and look at him like he makes you happier than you've been in a long time. Because you're not interested in men and especially not him."

“I can’t stop him doing nice things for Oscar, believe me I’ve tried. And I- barely even know him, it’s not like that. I’m just happy that Oscar’s happy.”

"Uh huh, that definitely explains why you called him hot," Hunk said. "And it seems like you know him pretty well, all things considered. I mean, you invited him here."

“Oscar invited him. Jesus Hunk, are you listening to yourself?”

"Just think about it, buddy," Hunk sighed softly. "And think about it fast, because he obviously likes you and you're not putting out the clearest signals."

“What? He doesn’t like me,” Lance said. “We’re friends, and he loves Oscar. That’s it.”

"Oh, lord," Hunk sighed, clapping his hand on Lance's shoulder gently. "You're really oblivious, huh?"

“I don’t know what the hell you’re on, but get off it,” Lance said.

"Alright, buddy," Hunk said, turning towards where Shay was sitting on the couch, watching Shiro and Oscar play. 

Lance got through the next few hours by carefully avoiding both Hunk and Shiro and nursing his drink. Lance never got drunk, or drank at all, which unfortunately meant that by now, his tolerance was incredibly low. He hadn’t even had very much, but he was definitely feeling it. 

He just needed to stay away from Hunk and he’d be fine, though that was a little tricky considering that this was Hunk’s house, and Hunk was his best friend. He also needed to stay away from Shiro, but considering that he was playing with Oscar, and Oscar was also constantly wanting Lance’s input on things, that was also proving very tricky. Perfect. A few of their friends had already left, and Lance had poured himself yet another drink somewhere along the way, making his way back into the living room slowly and sitting down on the couch.

Shiro glanced at him as he walked by, smiling a little at the way he was obviously drunk and trying to hide it. It was getting late and Oscar was clearly getting tired from a hard day of playing, so as soon as Lance sat down on the couch Oscar grabbed Shiro's hand and pulled them both over to meet him, pushing Shiro down to sit on one side of him before going to clamber up onto the couch on his other side. "Hey," Shiro said quietly, smiling at him. "How's it going?"

“S good, how’re you? How’s Pokemon?” Lance asked, focusing on keeping his speech as clear as he could.

"I think we're done with Pokemon for now," Shiro said, biting his lip to hold back his smile. "Oscar's kind of worn out, I think."

“Mmm,” Lance agreed, looking to where Oscar had curled up on the other end of the couch.

"Have a little too much to drink?" Shiro asked in a soft tease.

“I never drink,” Lance said, grimacing. “Like ever.”

"That doesn't really surprise me," Shiro hummed. "A bit of a lightweight, then?"

“Yeaaah,” Lance said, letting out a breath and closing his eyes.

"Are you gonna need a ride home...?" Shiro asked.

“Maybe,” Lance said. “Might just stay over.”

"Well, let me know," Shiro said. "I'd be happy to take you home."

“Thank you,” Lance said, opening his eyes to look at him with a smile.

"No problem, Lance," Shiro said, smiling back.

“What time’s it?” he asked.

"Nearly nine thirty," Shiro said, glancing at his phone.

Lance grimaced. “Gotta take Oscar up to bed.”

"You're not gonna make it up the stairs," Shiro said, laughing softly. "Should I find Hunk?"

“Yes please,” Lance said gratefully.

Shiro got up to look around for him, frowning a little when he couldn't find anyone else downstairs. "I couldn't find him," Shiro said, returning to the couch. "I think I can hear him and Shay upstairs already. Should I just take Oscar up...?"

“Yes pleaaaase,” Lance said.

"Okay, I'll be right back," Shiro said, smiling a little as he went to the end of the couch and scooped up Oscar who was already mostly asleep, careful not to disturb him as he held him close and disappeared with him upstairs.

Lance slumped down into the couch while Shiro left, closing his eyes and yawning.

Hunk met Shiro upstairs and told him which room to set Oscar in, tasking him with telling Lance he and Shay were headed to bed when he went back down. Shiro nodded and returned downstairs, sitting beside Lance again. "Oscar is in bed and asleep, and Hunk wanted me to tell you he and Shay are going to bed, too."

“Kay,” Lance said softly, leaning his head on Shiro’s shoulder. “You heading out soon?”

"I'll make sure you get up to bed safely first," Shiro hummed.

“My hero,” Lance smiled.

Shiro laughed softly, shaking his head a little and biting his lip. "Sure."

“You’re so kind,” Lance said softly, looking up at him sleepily.

"Thank you," Shiro said. "I'm glad you think so."

“You are, you’re just so nice,” he sighed, nuzzling into him a little. “And you smell good,” he mumbled.

"Thanks," Shiro mumbled, flushing a little. "You deserve people to be nice to you."

Lance turned his face into Shiro’s shoulder and inhaled. “Smell really good, actually,” he mumbled.

"Really?" Shiro asked, trying not to sound as breathless as he felt. "No one's ever told me that before."

“Yeah,” Lance sighed contentedly, twisting himself to let his head fall into Shiro’s lap, looking up at him.

"You're really drunk, huh?" Shiro asked, lips quirking with a small smile.

“Uh huh,” he nodded. “If you could stop spinnin’ that’d be great.”

"Promise I'm not," Shiro smiled, shifting his hand a little and accidentally brushing Lance's head.

Lance made a soft sound at that, looking up at him sleepily. “Are. You’re all sway-y.”

"That's not me, Lance," Shiro said, letting out a soft laugh as he carefully did it again, playing gently with the strands of Lance's hair.

Lance sighed, letting his eyes slip closed. “That feels nice,” he murmured.

"Yeah?" Shiro asked softly, slipping his fingers into his hair properly.

“Mhm,” he said, a gentle moan slipping past his lips.

Shiro flushed deeply at that, biting his lip as he gently scratched over Lance's scalp and Lance let out another sigh, pressing into his touch.

"You should probably head up to bed soon," Shiro murmured softly after a few minutes.

“Stay a bit,” Lance mumbled. “With me.”

"Okay," Shiro breathed, nodding a little.

“Did you have a good time?” Lance asked.

"I did," Shiro said, nodding again. "Wish I would've gotten to see you more, though."

“Sorry,” Lance frowned.

"It's okay," Shiro said, gently brushing his hair out of his face.

“You seemed pretty busy with your game,” Lance smiled.

"Oscar barely even let me leave to go to the bathroom," Shiro smiled.

“Sounds like him,” Lance said.

"I bet you get dragged into games a lot, huh?" Shiro asked.

“Oh yeah,” Lance nodded. “All the time.”

"That's cute," Shiro smiled.

“I spoil him too much,” Lance said.

"Sorry, I'm not helping with that," Shiro said guiltily.

“It’s okay, he deserves it,” Lance said.

"He does," Shiro smiled. "But who spoils you?"

“I don’t need spoiling, I’m fine,” Lance said, wrinkling his nose. “I’m just fine.”

"Everyone deserves a bit of spoiling, Lance," Shiro hummed softly, still brushing through his hair slowly. "Especially you."

Lance made a non committal sound, shaking his head. “I’m fine.”

"So stubborn," Shiro mumbled, letting out a soft sigh.

“I’ve been fine for years, and I’m still fine now,” Lance said. “Really.”

"Really?" Shiro asked. "You're perfectly happy the way you are?"

“Mhm.”

"You don't want anyone to... take care of you? Or be there for you, support you? Anything like that?"

“I dunno,” Lance said. “I’ve never really thought about being with someone else.”

"Oh," Shiro said softly. "Well you don't have to, obviously, if you don't think you'd be happier like that."

“I dunno if I could be with someone else,” he mumbled.

"Why not?" Shiro asked.

Lance shrugged a little. “Must be the reason people say don’t fall for a widower.”

"I've never heard that before," Shiro said. "Seems like a stupid thing to say."

“It’s like a thing!” Lance said. “People say it a lot.”

"Maybe it is," Shiro said. "Still seems dumb."

Lance shrugged. “I dunno. Kind of makes sense to me.”

"How so?"

“Well, it’s not like I had a break up, or something. I just had a life with the love of my life, and now she’s gone, and she's been dead for years, and I dunno how to get past that, or if I even can, to the point where I could be with someone else.”

"Yeah," Shiro said with a soft sigh. "I get that. But that's like... a personal journey for you. It's not the same situation for everyone, and it might not even be the same situation for you forever. You can't just... completely write them off like that."

Lance shrugged. “I dunno... being with someone else just... I can’t really see it.”

"Yeah," Shiro said, biting his lip. "That's okay, Lance."

“Is it? It seems like everyone I talk to is always asking me when I’m gonna start dating again.”

"Well... it's up to you," Shiro said. "If you're not ready for that then you shouldn't push yourself into it."

“Well, what if I’m never ready?” he mumbled.

"Anything is fine as long as you're happy," Shiro murmured, stroking the side of his face gently.

“I’m not happy,” he mumbled, closing his eyes and leaning into his touch.

"No?" Shiro asked, running his thumb over his skin lightly. "Why not?"

“I don’t know,” Lance frowned, making a small sad sound. “I don’t know.”

"I think you're lonely, Lance," Shiro murmured softly. "You've been doing this all on your own for too long."

“Yeah, maybe,” Lance mumbled.

"Being with someone again is probably scary," Shiro said. "But I'm sure there's a girl out there somewhere that could make you happy, and make it all easier. You don't have to be alone."

“I don’t know how I’d do it,” Lance mumbled, frowning. “I feel like I’d always be comparing her to my wife, and I could never do that to someone.”

"I bet you could do it," Shiro said, stroking his face gently.

“I dunno,” Lance said, turning his face into Shiro’s hand.

"You could," Shiro said, smiling down at him.

Lance shook his head a little, biting his lip.

"Well, again," Shiro said. "You don't have to, Lance. I just want you to be happy you know?"

“I don’t wanna be alone,” Lance mumbled. “I just... I dunno.”

"I know," Shiro murmured softly, cupping his cheek gently. "I know, Lance."

“Everything fuckin’ sucks,” he sighed.

"I'm sorry," Shiro said, biting his lip.

Lance sighed again. “You don’t need to listen to my problems.”

"I'm happy to, Lance," Shiro reassured him. "I wanna be here for you."

“M just bein’ dumb ‘n drunk,” he mumbled.

"No, you're not," Shiro said, shaking his head a little.

“Am.”

"No, Lance, you're not," Shiro said. "You're probably only opening up to me because you're drunk, but your feelings are valid, Lance. And I have a feeling you don't talk about them often."

Lance shook his head a little.

"You can talk to me any time you want, okay?" Shiro said, stroking over his cheek.

“Thank you,” Lance said softly.

"Of course," Shiro said, offering him a smile.

“You probably wanna go home though, huh?” Lance sighed. “S late.”

"It's not late for me," Shiro said, smiling wider. "I don't go to bed at ten like some people."

“Doesn’t mean you don’t wanna go, though.”

"I don't," Shiro said, shaking his head a little. "Unless you want me to."

“Uh uh,” he said.

"Okay," Shiro said softly. "Then I'll stay."

Lance smiled, looking up at him again and Shiro smiled back, running his eyes over his face.

“Why’re you here?” Lance asked softly.

"What do you mean?" Shiro asked.

“Why did you come? Why did you stick around?”

"Oscar asked me to come," Shiro said, shrugging a little. "I wasn't sure you wanted me to come, but I didn't want to disappoint him. And I stuck around because I like talking to you and spending time with you, and I hardly got to see you all night."

“I wanted you to come,” Lance said softly.

"Yeah?" Shiro asked.

“Yeah.”

"That makes me feel better," Shiro smiled.

“Sorry I was gone all evening.”

"It's okay," Shiro said, shrugging a little. "You don't owe me anything."

“But I’m the one that invited you.”

"Oscar invited me technically," Shiro teased. "And I spent all night with him."

“Well, I wouldn’t have let you come if I didn’t want you to,” Lance said.

"But still," Shiro said. "You were here with all your other friends, I didn't really expect you to hang out with me."

“Did you have a good time, at least?”

"I did," Shiro nodded.

“That's good then,” Lance said.

"Did you have a good time?" Shiro asked.

Lance nodded. “Haven’t been drunk like this for probably years.”

"Is it nice?" Shiro asked with a soft laugh.

“Yeah,” he nodded. “Other than the sway-y spinny.”

"Yeah," Shiro grinned. "We should probably get some water in you, huh?"

Lance made a sound, not moving.

"You can stay here, I'll get you some," Shiro said.

“Kay.”

Shiro carefully scooted out from under him, going into the kitchen to get him a glass of water and bring it back. "Here, Lance, sit up."

Lance made a weak sound, feebly attempting to move.

Shiro laughed softly as he set the glass down, reaching out to grab his shoulders and help him sit up. "Lightweight," Shiro teased.

Lance pouted at him.

Shiro laughed again, grabbing the glass and handing it to him. "Here, drink. All of it."

Lance slowly drank all of it, breathing heavily when he was done.

"You want more, or are you all done?" Shiro asked.

“Uh uh, ‘ll be sick,” Lance said.

"Okay," Shiro said, taking the glass from him and putting it on the coffee table. "Let's get you up to bed, yeah?"

“Kay,” he nodded.

Shiro reached out and took his hands, helping him stand and Lance stumbled into him a little, the room spinning.

"Easy, there," Shiro murmured, slinging Lance's arm over his shoulders and wrapping his arm around him, pulling Lance into his side.

“Feel sick,” Lance mumbled. “Rooms all-“ He made a sound to describe it.

"Okay, let's hurry and get you in bed, then," Shiro said. "Can you walk with me?"

“Think so.”

"Okay, let's go," Shiro said, starting to slowly lead him towards the stairs.

Lance stumbled along, clinging to Shiro.

"Shouldn't drink so much next time," Shiro said, carefully helping him up the stairs. "Which room?"

“Didn’t even have that much,” Lance mumbled, making a vague gesture towards one.

"Mhm," Shiro said, opening the door and helping him inside the room, leading him over to the bed and setting him down on the edge.

Lance steadied himself and let out a few breaths.

"Let me take your shoes off," Shiro mumbled, kneeling down in front of him to untie his shoes and tug them off.

“Thanks,” Lance said.

"No problem," Shiro said, setting his shoes to the side before standing back up. "I'll leave you to get some rest, okay?"

“Kay,” Lance nodded, laying down. “Night night.”

"Goodnight, Lance," Shiro said softly, running his eyes over him one more time before turning to leave.

Lance closed his eyes, passing out quickly.

***

Since Shiro worked at a Christmas store, it kind of made sense that it was open on Christmas. But no one was out buying Christmas decorations on the day of the holiday, and they especially weren't buying last minute gifts in the most expensive store in town. So despite it making sense, they hadn't seen a customer all day. Shiro hadn't seen anyone, really, since he was also the only one working. 

Everyone else had plans for the holiday, obviously, but Shiro didn't. He had no friends and his only family, Keith, lived too far away for him to drive and it was too expensive for him to fly, and both of them had to work and they just didn't have the time for it. 

So Shiro volunteered to work on Christmas, to save the others from having to. And he reassured the manager that was supposed to be working with him that he could handle the store on his own, letting her leave and go home to her family. So for the past several hours it had just been him, alone in a vast and heavily decorated store, listening to Christmas music and just trying to wait out the clock so he could close up and go home to his empty apartment and probably go straight to bed. Hooray for the holidays.

After remembering that Shiro had said he was working on Christmas, after opening his stocking in the morning, Oscar had begged Lance to go to see him. Lance didn’t fancy ruining his son's Christmas by getting in an argument, and he was sure that Shiro would be lonely there by himself, so Lance had readily agreed. Oscar was already running in when they got there, quickly hunting Shiro down.

"Oh," Shiro said in surprise as he saw them, setting down the lights he was restocking. "Hey, guys. I didn't expect to see you here today."

“Well, we didn’t like thinking of you here all alone on Christmas,” Lance said.

"Oh, it's been okay," Shiro said, shrugging a little. "You guys should be at home."

“Oscar really wanted to come, I can’t say no to him,” Lance said.

"He's sweet," Shiro said softly, biting his lip.

“Besides, it’s not like we have that much to do today. We wanted to come and visit.”

"I appreciate you guys," Shiro told him.

“How long are you here today?”

"Not much longer," Shiro said. "We close early today."

“That’s good. Where are you headed after? Your brother’s?”

"Oh, no," Shiro said, shaking his head. "Just back home. Keith lives super far away."

“Alone?” Lance frowned.

"Yeah." Shiro nodded.

“You can’t spend Christmas alone,” he said, frowning harder.

"I'll be okay," Shiro said, shrugging. "I'll honestly probably just go to bed and sleep through it."

“Shiro... that’s so sad, you can’t do that,” Lance said. “Come back with us.”

"What? No, Lance, I can't do that," Shiro said, shaking his head. "I couldn't possibly intrude on your day like that."

“You wouldn’t be intruding, I offered,” Lance said.

"But... you're supposed to spend Christmas with your family," Shiro said. "I'd just be getting in the way."

“It’s just me and Oscar, just like every other day,” Lance said. “We’d love to have you.”

"If you're sure..." Shiro said, biting his lip.

“Of course,” Lance nodded.

"Okay..." Shiro said. "I won't be done for probably another hour, though. I have to close by myself."

“That’s fine,” Lance said.

"Okay," Shiro said, chewing on his bottom lip. "Thank you so much, Lance. That's really nice of you."

“Of course,” Lance smiled. “I’m sure Oscar would love to go and look at the toy section again while we wait. Is there anything I can help you with?”

"No, no, you're good," Shiro said. "I'm gonna start closing up early."

“Okay,” Lance said, going with Oscar to the toy section.

Shiro smiled to himself as he headed back up to the front, staring to close up the store.

Lance watched as Oscar rushed about the empty aisles, grabbing up things and putting them back down again. Lance let Oscar pick one thing, picking out a warm fluffy blanket as well, and heading to the check out.

"You guys pick some stuff out?" Shiro asked, smiling as they approached.

“Yeah,” Lance said, giving them to him.

"You really don't have to keep buying stuff here," Shiro said as he rang them up. "That's a nice blanket, though. I've had my eye on it for awhile, but it costs way more than I would ever spend on one."

“Oh,” Lance said, flushing a little. “Well um, it’s for you, actually.”

"It's- what? No, Lance, I can't accept this from you," Shiro said, shaking his head. "Inviting me over is already so much. You should keep it."

“Christmas present. Like the snowman,” Lance said, getting his card out.

"You already gave me a Christmas present, though," Shiro said as he took it, applying his discount to the purchase before swiping. "Now I owe you another one."

“What present?”

"You guys coming back to visit me?" Shiro said.

“Okay, well you took care of my drunk ass, so I think we’re even.”

Shiro huffed softly, handing him back his card and the bag. "Fine."

“Thank you,” Lance grinned.

"I've just gotta closeted register and then I'll be done," Shiro said.

“Okay,” Lance nodded.

Shiro nodded back, sighing softly as he got to work while Lance and Oscar went over to the door to wait for him.

Shiro went over to join them once he was done, pulling on his coat. "Okay, I'm all done."

“Okay, let’s go,” Lance said, taking him out to the parking lot. “You wanna follow me?”

"Yeah," Shiro nodded, quickly locking up the store.

“Mkay,” Lance said, heading over to his car and getting Oscar settled.

Shiro went to get into his own, starting it up and waiting for Lance to pull out before he followed him. Lance drove them home, pulling up in the drive and letting Oscar out and Shiro pulled in behind him a second later, turning off his car and getting out.

“Hey,” Lance smiled, unlocking the front door.

"Hey," Shiro said, smiling back. "Thanks again for doing this, it means a lot to me."

“Of course,” Lance said. “You can’t be alone on Christmas.”

"Most people wouldn't do something like this, though, Lance," Shiro said softly.

“Well we’re friends, right?”

"I hope so," Shiro nodded.

“We are,” Lance said, rolling his eyes and ushering Shiro inside.

"Okay," Shiro smiled, stepping inside eagerly to get out of the cold.

“It’s not much,” Lance said, gesturing around. “But it’s okay.”

"It's lovely, Lance," Shiro said, smiling as he looked around. "A lot better than my apartment, definitely."

Lance smiled and laughed, taking him through to the living room. “You can see where all my money went,” he sighed, looking at all the very expensive decorations he’d bought.

"Yeah," Shiro said, biting his lip guilty. "They're high quality, though. You won't need to buy new ones next year, unless of course you smash more of them."

“That’s true,” Lance said. “I’ll have to make sure to package them well.”

"Yeah, you should do that," Shiro said, nodding.

“I will,” Lance said, watching as Oscar sat himself down by the tree and started unboxing his new toy.

"Um... is there anything I can do or help with?" Shiro asked.

“No, just sit down,” Lance said. “I’ll put some Christmas music on and get you some wine, or something.”

"Are you sure?" Shiro asked, biting his lip.

“Yeah, of course,” Lance nodded, putting the radio on.

"Okay," Shiro said, going over to sit beside Oscar and listen to him ramble about all the details of his new toy.

Lance went into the kitchen, coming back with two glasses of wine and giving one to Shiro.

"You gonna control yourself this time?" Shiro teased softly as he took the glass from him, taking a sip.

“It’s a spritzer,” Lance smiled, rolling his eyes.

"Good," Shiro said, giggling softly.

“I’m gonna go and sort some food, okay?” Lance said after a little bit.

"Can I help?" Shiro asked, turning to look at him.

“You can help by keeping Oscar busy,” Lance smiled.

"Are you sure I can't do more...?" Shiro asked.

“I mean, if he’s happy to stay occupied by himself then you can come and help, but I’d rather he’s happy than anything.”

"Okay," Shiro said, nodding a little and turning back to their game. "Just let me know if you need something."

“Okay,” Lance nodded, going into the kitchen as Oscar dragged Shiro down to play a game.

Lance made a start on the Christmas dinner, humming along to the music and sipping his wine.

They ate not long after that and Oscar finished opening his presents. Then they watched a Christmas movie and Oscar was already half asleep by the time it was over. Lance took him up to bed, tucking him in before returning down to Shiro and sitting next to him on the couch.

"Hey," Shiro said as he came back, sipping at his glass of wine.

“Hey,” Lance smiled, turning the tv down.

"I can head out soon," Shiro said. "You're probably tired."

“I’m okay,” Lance said. “You don’t have to go yet. Unless you’re tired.”

"Not really," Shiro smiled. "It's been a good day."

“It has,” Lance agreed.

"I really appreciate you having me over," Shiro said softly.

“It was fun,” Lance said. “Anytime.”

"I'm not gonna crash your every Christmas," Shiro said with a soft laugh.

“Well, any day then. Doesn’t have to be Christmas.”

"That's nice of you," Shiro sighed. "But I'm afraid I'll lose my usefulness once the store closes."

“Usefulness? What does that mean?”

"Well, you know," Shiro said, shrugging again. "We won't really have a reason to see each other anymore."

“Oh,” Lance said with a soft frown.

"You guys made me not regret taking that job, though, so... thanks," Shiro said, biting his lip. "I'll, uh... remember you fondly."

“Right,” Lance said softly, looking down.

"You okay...?" Shiro asked him, frowning a little.

“Well I just, didn’t realise this would be it, I guess.”

"Oh," Shiro said. "I... just figured it would be, I guess. Do you... not want that?"

“Well, I... thought we were friends,” Lance said softly. “But I guess we are kind of different... We don’t have that much in common, but...”

"I want to be friends," Shiro said. "I just... well, I've never really had a friend before."

Lance looked at him doubtfully.

"What?" Shiro asked.

“You... what?”

Shiro huffed softly, crossing his arms in front of him to hide his embarrassment. "I told you, people don't really like me. Both in a friend way and a romantic way."

“Well, I like you. Oscar likes you. My friends liked you. Maybe you just don’t know when someone likes you, you're very likeable.”

"Your friends liked me...?" Shiro asked.

“Yes, of course,” Lance nodded.

"Oh," Shiro said, smiling a little. "Well... this is a new thing for me."

“I think you’ve probably had friends before and you didn’t even notice,” Lance said.

"How would I not notice something like that?" Shiro asked.

“The same way you didn’t notice this, or me.”

"I guess..." Shiro mumbled. "So... we can keep seeing each other...?"

“Yes,” Lance nodded. “If you want.”

"I do," Shiro said, giving a quick nod.

“Okay, me too.”

"Okay, yay," Shiro said, smiling.

“Let me get you another drink,” Lance laughed softly.

"Okay," Shiro nodded, passing over his glass.

Lance went into the kitchen, pouring them both some more wine and coming back.

"Thanks," Shiro said, smiling as he took it from him and took a drink.

“So, did you have a good Christmas?” Lance asked, sitting back down next to him.

"I did," Shiro nodded, smiling. "All thanks to you."

“I’m glad,” Lance said. “I hated to think of you all alone.”

"Wouldn't be my first Christmas alone," Shiro said, shrugging.

Lance frowned. “Well, I’m sorry.”

"It's okay," Shiro said.

“I’m glad you could be with us this year,” he said.

"Me too," Shiro smiled. "I don't think I can ever thank you enough for this."

“We were happy to have you,” Lance said. “You don’t need to thank me.”

"I feel like I do," Shiro huffed.

“Well, you don’t,” Lance said, taking his hand. “We’re friends.”

"Okay," Shiro said softly, biting his lip.

Lance smiled and settled back into the sofa. “Besides, Oscar had a much better day with you here.”

"You think...?" Shiro asked.

“Of course,” Lance nodded. “He adores you.”

"Yeah, I guess," Shiro said.

“You worry so much,” Lance said, shaking his head.

"Sorry," Shiro mumbled.

“You don’t need to apologise,” Lance laughed. “I just think you should try lightening up a bit. We had a good time today, what is there to worry about?”

"I dunno," Shiro mumbled. "Nothing."

“What's wrong?” Lance said softly, stroking his hand. “You sound all... I dunno, like sad.”

"Nothing," Shiro said, shaking his head a little. "Nothing's wrong, Lance."

“Are you sure?” Lance said.

"Yeah," Shiro said, sighing softly.

Lance frowned, not really believing him.

"It's getting kind of late," Shiro mumbled, not looking at him. "I should probably go."

“Oh,” Lance said softly. “Are you sure?”

"I've already bothered you enough today," Shiro said. "You probably want some time to relax by yourself."

“Well, not really,” Lance said.

Shiro gave him a disbelieving look.

“Shiro, if you wanna go, then that’s okay,” Lance said.

"I don't... want to," Shiro said. "I just... don't wanna overstay my welcome."

“You’re not,” Lance said.

"Really? You're not just saying that?" Shiro asked.

“Why would I be? I’d have said okay and walked you to the door if I didn’t mean it.”

"I guess that's true," Shiro mumbled.

“So don’t worry about it,” Lance said. “We can put on a movie, and then you can go after that. How’s that?”

"Okay," Shiro said, nodding.

“Pick something out, and I’ll grab the rest of the wine so we can finish it,” he said, patting Shiro’s shoulder as he stood up.

"Okay," Shiro said again, grabbing the remote and starting to flip through the options.

By the time they were half way into the movie, Lance was curled up against Shiro’s side, head on his shoulder, and with a little wine spilt down his front, the empty bottle on the floor next to them.

Shiro tried not to laugh at what a mess Lance was, just enjoying being close to him and dreading the end of the movie when he'd have to go.

Lance finished his drink and closed his eyes, turning his face into Shiro’s shoulder and breathing in deeply.

Shiro turned into him a little, making a soft sound. "You okay?"

“Mm, you smell good,” Lance mumbled.

"You said that last time," Shiro smiled.

“S cause you do,” Lance sighed, nuzzling him a little. “Smell really good.”

"Well I'm glad," Shiro smiled.

“S not fair,” Lance huffed softly.

"Why not?" Shiro laughed softly.

“I ‘unno, just isn’t,” Lance said.

"Well, 'm sorry," Shiro mumbled softly.

Lance nuzzled him, looking back at the tv.

"You're awfully cuddly when you're drunk, huh?" Shiro asked with a smile.

“Like cuddles,” Lance said. “Never get drunk ‘n never have cuddles.”

"Well I'll cuddle you," Shiro hummed. "Even if you're not drunk."

“Mm, yay,” Lance sighed happily.

"Mhm," Shiro smiled.

Lance snuggled into him more, watching the rest of the movie and Shiro made a soft sound, carefully wrapping his arm around him.

Lance tried not to fall asleep as the movie finished up, yawning.

Shiro made a soft sound, carefully pulling back from him. "Guess I should probably go, then."

“No, stay,” Lance said softly.

"Are you sure...?" Shiro asked.

Lance nodded.

"Okay," Shiro said softly.

“Did you have a good time?” Lance asked, words slurring together slightly.

"I did," Shiro said, nodding a little.

“Mm, good,” Lance said, leaning back against him.

"Yeah," Shiro smiled, wrapping his arm around him again.

“Could stay the night,” Lance mumbled. “Had quite a bit to drink.”

"Um... that's okay, Lance," Shiro said, shaking his head a little.

“You’re not gonna drive, right?” he said.

"I haven't had that much, Lance," Shiro said. "I'll be okay."

“We’ve been drinking all evening,” Lance frowned. “You’ve had at least like three or four glasses.”

"I'm not a lightweight like you," Shiro smiled.

“Still shouldn’t be drivin’,” Lance pouted.

"If you want me to stay that bad I will," Shiro teased.

Lance huffed, pouting harder.

"Don't pout," Shiro murmured softly. "You'll get wrinkles."

“I’m not that old!” Lance squeaked, offended.

Shiro giggled softly, rubbing his thumb gently over his forehead. "I know."

Lance melted a little, sighing. Shiro bit his lip, cupping Lance’s face gently.

“Just stay a bit longer,” Lance murmured.

"Okay," Shiro breathed softly, stroking his thumb over his face slowly.

Lance sighed, letting his eyes close as he enjoyed Shiro’s soft touches.

"And you say you're not lonely," Shiro murmured softly, smiling a little.

Lance smiled a little and didn’t reply, knowing he was right.

"You deserve someone to do this for you," Shiro mumbled softly. "You should let yourself have that."

“I am,” Lance breathed.

"This doesn't count," Shiro snorted softly.

“Why?”

"Because, it's me," Shiro said. "I don't count."

“Why?” Lance asked again, opening his eyes to look at him.

"'Cause I'm not a pretty lady you wanna date or something?" Shiro said, raising his eyebrow.

“I told you, I don’t wanna date a pretty lady,” Lance mumbled, frowning a little as he looked down.

"Yeah, you don't wanna date anyone," Shiro sighed.

Lance sighed too, pulling back to lean back against the couch again.

"Sorry," Shiro mumbled softly.

Lance bit his lip, glancing at him and running his eyes over Shiro’s face.

"What?" Shiro asked, looking back at him.

“What?” Lance echoed softly.

"You're just... looking at me weird," Shiro said. "Did I do something?"

Lance shook his head, looking at him for a few more long moments.

"Okay..." Shiro said, still confused as he bit his lip.

“You should probably go before I do something stupid,” Lance sighed, snapping his eyes away from him.

"Something stupid like what?" Shiro asked, furrowing his brow.

Lance wet his lip, sighing softly again as he gave him another quick glance.

"Are you okay, Lance?" Shiro asked.

“Kiss me,” Lance breathed.

"W-What?" Shiro asked, shocked.

“Kiss me,” Lance said again.

"Wh- Lance, I-" Shiro stammered, mouth opening and closing a little. "Where is this coming from...?"

Lance sighed and looked away. “Sorry. No. I’m an idiot. Of course you don’t want to.”

"Um... I didn't say that," Shiro said. "I just... you're not... into guys. Right?"

Lance didn’t say anything.

"Lance," Shiro said, reaching out for his hand. "Please, talk to me."

“Please kiss me,” he said softly again.

Shiro slipped his fingers into Lance's, tugging him closer. "Come here."

Lance wet his lip again, moving closer and Shiro brought him in close, gently cupping his cheek. 

"You're sure?"

Lance let out a soft shaky breath, leaning into his touch as he nodded.

"Okay," Shiro said, stroking over his cheek gently before leaning in and pressing a kiss to his lips.

Lance made a soft sound as their lips touched, sighing. Shiro kissed him a little more firmly when Lance didn't pull away, making a sound and Lance melted against him, kissing him gently back.

Lance looped an arm around Shiro’s neck, keeping him close as they gently moved their lips together. Shiro sighed softly, licking gently over Lance's bottom lip and Lance parted his lips. Shiro made a breathless sound, licking into his mouth eagerly and Lance let out an involuntary moan, flushing a little.

"Oh, poor baby," Shiro murmured softly, holding his cheeks as he slid their tongues together.

“What?” Lance asked breathlessly, mind almost completely blank and focused on the feeling of Shiro’s tongue against his own.

"Haven't had anyone to kiss you in so long," Shiro mumbled.

“Uh uh,” Lance breathed.

"Poor baby," Shiro said again, pulling him back in for another kiss.

Lance moaned softly again, kissing him back eagerly. Shiro nibbled gently on his bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth before letting it go again and Lance let out another small moan, chasing his lips.

"God, Lance, you sound so good," Shiro groaned, kissing him again.

Lance flushed in embarrassment, licking over Shiro’s bottom lip. Shiro parted his lips for him and Lance quickly slid their tongues back together, sighing.

Shiro stroked over his cheeks gently as he kissed him back, keeping him in close. Lance made another small sound, melting into his touch as Shiro slid a hand into Lance's hair, tugging gently. Lance gasped a moan in response, tilting his head. Shiro moaned in return, sucking at his tongue as Lance let out a needy moan, slipping his fingers into Shiro’s hair.

"Listen to you, baby," Shiro moaned softly.

Lance flushed, making a small weak sound at the endearment.

"You're so cute," Shiro smiled, nipping at his bottom lip.

“Shut up,” Lance mumbled, flushing harder.

"You are," Shiro smiled. "Could kiss you forever."

“Yeah,” Lance agreed. “Do that.”

"Okay," Shiro said with a soft laugh.

“Don’t laugh at me,” Lance mumbled, kissing him again.

"You're adorable," Shiro said, pecking his lips.

“M not,” Lance mumbled.

"You are," Shiro said with a smile, pulling him in again. "C'mere."

Lance moved closer, closing his eyes as Shiro leaned in, kissing him again. Lance sighed happily, Shiro tugging on his hair, and Lance moaned appreciatively, pressing closer against him. Shiro looped his arms around Lance’s neck, keeping him in close and Lance sighed, losing himself in the kiss as he leaned into him heavily. 

Shiro played with the hair at the nape of his neck and Lance whined softly, licking at his lips. Lance pushed his tongue eagerly back into Shiro’s mouth as he parted his lips for him, and they moaned softly together. Shiro gently tilted Lance’s head, slowly sliding their tongues together. 

Lance sighed softly as Shiro explored his mouth with his tongue, gently tugging at his hair to elicit soft moans from Lance. Shiro kissed him harder, and Lance whimpered, kissing him back the best he could with how light headed he felt. 

Shiro bit into Lance’s bottom lip, moaning softly as he licked back into his mouth and slid their tongues together. Lance moaned, tangling his tongue with Shiro’s and whimpering softly, getting louder and louder the longer they kissed, before finally pulling away and panting, burying his face in Shiro’s neck.

Shiro brushed through his hair slowly, holding him close as he tried to catch his breath. Lance blew out a shaky breath, trembling slightly.

"You okay...?" Shiro asked softly.

Lance nodded a little, nuzzling him. Shiro stroked a hand over his back, holding him close, and Lance slumped into him, exhaling.

"Um... should I go now?" Shiro asked softly.

Lance was quiet for a moment. “Do you want to?”

"No," Shiro said, shaking his head a little. "But that was... probably a lot. For you."

Lance didn’t say anything sliding his arm around Shiro’s waist. Shiro bit his lip, leaning into him.

“Stay a little longer,” Lance mumbled into his skin.

"Okay," Shiro mumbled back.

Lance carefully shifted them until they were laying along the couch, keeping his face tucked into Shiro’s neck, and his arm around his waist. Shiro held him close, burying his face in Lance's hair and rubbing gently over his back. Lance snuggled close against him, quickly slipping to sleep.

Shiro held him a little longer, trying to memorize the feeling of him in his arms before pulling away, careful not to disturb him. He went over to the bag still on the floor by Oscar's toy, grabbing the blanket from inside and bringing it back to spread over Lance, taking another second to run his eyes over him before turning and heading out, getting into his car and leaving.

***

Lance stretched as he sat up the next morning, rubbing his head and groaning softly. He really couldn't take his wine anymore, fuck. He should've stuck to the spritzers. Lance sighed, standing up and padding through to the kitchen to get some water, trying to put off processing what had happened for as long as he possibly could. 

He'd made out with Shiro. Not only had he made out with Shiro, but he'd asked for it- three times, no less. He'd moaned for him, gotten needy and desperate and whiny, and fuck... That was so embarrassing. 

Lance sighed, drinking his water and rubbing his hands over his face. Oh god. And Shiro was- well, like Shiro had said last night- not some pretty lady Lance wanted to kiss. He was... a man. Which was fine, technically, but- Lance wasn't gay. Or bi, or whatever. He had absolutely nothing against anyone who was, but he wasn't. He knew that. But there he'd been, clinging to Shiro and moaning into his mouth, kissing him like his life depended on it. And the cuddling... Lance was a cuddler, he knew that, but he and Shiro still barely knew each other. And now he'd gone and led Shiro on, and- fuck, he'd really messed this up, hadn't he?

And after all that talk he'd done drunk last time about not being ready to be with anyone else again. How could he have done something like this? Lance had been convinced he'd never be with anyone again in his life. Like- that, or romantically. Lance didn't need anyone else. He was fine. He was so absolutely fine. But... the kissing... the touches... they'd been so fucking nice. Lance couldn't help but crave more. 

He curbed that thought quickly. Lance couldn't be with anyone else. No, how could he do that to his wife? Himself? He couldn't. He'd had his chance, and he was fine. He was fine. Now he just had to figure out how to fix this with Shiro- if he even could. He just needed to tell him that he wasn't gay. He'd been right, he was lonely. It was lovely. But he wasn't gay.

Lance  
Hey good morning  
Sorry I passed out on you

Shiro  
It's okay  
Hope you slept okay on the couch

Lance  
Yeah not too bad  
Have a pretty bad head tho

Shiro  
Yeah sorry

Lance  
That's ok it's not your fault  
I drank too much  
Should've stuck with the spritzers

Shiro  
Yeah probably

Lance  
It's ok tho  
So um  
About you know  
What happened

Shiro  
Yeah

Lance  
Listen it was really really nice  
Like, really  
I just  
You know  
Can't really do that right now

Shiro  
Yeah I kind of figured you'd say that haha  
It's fine Lance  
I shouldn't have let it happen

Lance  
It's not your fault  
I'm glad that it did  
I mean if you're not then I'm not obviously, just  
I'm not trying to say that it was bad or anything  
I just am not  
In the place for that

Shiro  
Yeah and I knew that so I should've looked out for you better  
You were drunk and I was being selfish and I took advantage of you and I'm sorry

Lance  
You didn't take advantage of me I asked you for it  
And you weren't sober either

Shiro  
I was more sober than you

Lance  
Look it doesn't matter either way  
You were right I am lonely  
And I did need that  
And it was nice

Shiro  
Yeah I get it Lance  
You just don't need it from me I understand

Lance  
I'm sorry  
It's not... personal  
You're amazing  
I'm just  
Yeah

Shiro  
It's fine Lance really don't worry about it  
I'll leave you alone okay  
I don't want to make you uncomfortable

Lance  
You don't make me uncomfortable

Shiro  
Maybe not if we're texting

Lance  
Shiro you don't make me uncomfortable

Shiro  
Okay

Lance  
I'm sorry

Shiro  
You don't need to keep saying that

Lance  
I feel like I do  
You don't need any of this

Shiro  
I'm fine Lance  
If anything this has just caused you unnecessary stress

Lance  
I just  
Don't really know how to feel right now  
I'm just confused

Shiro  
And that's my fault  
You were fine before and you told me so and I shouldn't have messed with that

Lance  
I'm the one that messed with it  
I asked you to kiss me

Shiro  
And like I said I should've known you didn't really want that

Lance  
I did want it  
I don't know okay

Shiro  
It's okay Lance  
We can stop talking about it

Lance  
Okay  
If you don't wanna see me anymore that's okay

Shiro  
Why would I want that

Lance  
I don't know  
For messing you around

Shiro  
You didn't do anything  
I knew what I was getting into

Lance  
Okay

Shiro  
But I don't want to confuse you more, Lance  
So maybe seeing each other isn't a good idea

Lance  
I don't know

Shiro  
You know I'm right

Lance  
That doesn't mean it's what I want

Shiro  
How could it not be

Lance  
We're friends aren't we? Why wouldn't I want to see you?  
I like spending time with you  
I had a really good time yesterday

Shiro  
That was before

Lance  
Nothing about that has changed

Shiro  
You don't know that

Lance  
So you don't wanna see me anymore?

Shiro  
I said I did  
I just don't think it's best for you

Lance  
Well I don't know what to do now

Shiro  
What do you mean

Lance  
I don't want to just end our friendship because I made a mistake  
But I don't know if you're right or if you're not

Shiro  
Then how about we try it and if I'm not right we stop?

Lance  
Try what seeing each other or not seeing each other

Shiro  
Not seeing each other

Lance  
Okay I guess

Shiro  
Okay

Lance  
I'll miss you though  
And so will Oscar

Shiro  
I'll miss you too

***

Shiro had been fully expecting the texts from Lance, but they were still painful to get. Especially because Lance just kept going, talking more and more about how it was a mistake and he didn't want a relationship especially with Shiro and he wasn't gay. Which was fine. The last thing Shiro wanted to do was force Lance into something he didn't want or wasn't ready for. 

But last night had been... so good, such a perfect little glance into what it could be like if they were together, and despite all the reasons it wouldn't happen Shiro had gone and let himself get attached to it. He kept playing the night over and over in his head, imagining getting to spend every Christmas at Lance's side, getting to kiss him whenever he wanted, getting to kiss him, getting to love him. Fuck. He wanted it so bad. 

He'd started crying halfway through his conversation with Lance and hadn't really stopped, wrapping himself up in blankets and sitting on his couch, listening to Last Christmas by Wham! on repeat as he tried to distract himself on his phone. No amount of puppy videos or memes could distract him, though. 

He did a stupid thing and got attached to something he knew he couldn't have and it was entirely his fault, but in the short time they'd known each other Lance had given him so much and he didn't know what to do now, didn't know how to stop wanting him. He just... wished things could be different. He felt more for Lance than he did anyone else he'd ever been with or interested in, and he couldn't have him, and it crushed his heart a little more every time he thought of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okk 4 more chapters to go hope u guys like it we’d love to know what u think


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Lance," Shiro said, frowning in concern. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"
> 
> “Nothing happened,” Lance breathed, bottom lip trembling.
> 
> "Then why are you crying?" Shiro asked softly.
> 
> “I’m just- I just- I don’t know what to do,” he said, putting a hand over his mouth as he let out a small sob.
> 
> "Oh, Lance," Shiro murmured, frowning a little. "Come on, talk to me. What's going on?"
> 
> “I want you,” Lance breathed. “But I don’t know how to let myself.”

Lance  
Hey  
You left your blanket here by the way

Shiro  
Oh  
Yeah  
I don't need it Lance you can keep it

Lance  
I got it for you Shiro  
I don’t want it  
It’s yours

Shiro  
Really Lance it's fine

Lance  
I thought you said you liked it

Shiro  
I do

Lance  
So just come and pick it up  
Or let’s go for coffee and I’ll bring it

Shiro  
Okay  
I work at a coffee place now we could meet there after my shift

Lance  
Okay  
When’s your shift over

Shiro  
I get off at 2

Lance  
Okay I’ll be there

Shiro  
Okay see you then

Lance didn’t know why he’d decided to reach out now. It had been weeks since Christmas. But he missed Shiro. He thought about Shiro more than he’d expected, missed him more than he’d expected. And he’d found himself lingering on their text chat more than once, closing it without knowing what to say. 

Then he’d seen Shiro’s blanket. He’d packed it away after Shiro had left, not knowing how to face him, but now he could. That had all passed now, hadn’t it? They’d be okay to see each other again. They’d meet today, and chat like they used to and everything would be okay. Oscar was back at school now, so he didn’t have to worry about him, packing Shiro’s blanket into a bag and driving to his new place of work. 

He’d gotten there right on time, so Shiro was still behind the counter when he arrived, wearing a cute little apron and looking kind of stressed. Lance smiled softly as he saw him, getting in line behind the person at the counter who he was currently serving.

Shiro hadn't seen Lance come in so he was surprised to see him on the other side of the counter, trying to mask it as well as he could as he offered him a smile. "Hey, Lance. Can I get you something?"

“Uh,” Lance said, glancing at the board. “I dunno, surprise me.”

Shiro nodded, typing a few things into the register before turning to start making him a drink. Lance leaned against the counter with a small smile, watching him work.

"Here," Shiro said, handing it across the counter when he was done. "White chocolate mocha, extra chocolate sauce. On the house."

“Thank you,” he said, smiling as he took it from him. “It smells amazing.”

"I hope it is," Shiro smiled. "You can pick a table, I'll be out in a sec."

Lance nodded, going to sit down and sipping at his drink.

Shiro went into the back to clock out and take off his apron, grabbing up his stuff before going out to meet Lance, sitting across from him. "Hey."

“Hi,” Lance smiled. “It’s really good to see you.”

"You, too," Shiro smiled. "How've you been?"

“I’ve been good,” Lance said. “Pretty busy. What about you? I’m glad you found a new job okay.”

"Still wasting my degree, but at least I'm not completely broke," Shiro said, shrugging a little.

“You’ll get there,” Lance said. “It’s not a race.”

"Yeah," Shiro said, shrugging again.

“How’ve you been, though?” Lance asked.

"I've been okay," Shiro said, nodding.

“That’s good, I’m glad,” Lance said.

"Yeah," Shiro said, biting his lip gently. "Me too."

“We’ve missed you,” Lance said softly.

"I've missed you guys, too," Shiro mumbled, looking down at the table.

“Mister Snowman is now a permanent feature of the living room,” Lance said. “Oscar won’t let me pack him away.”

"That's cute," Shiro said, smiling softly.

“Yeah, he loves him,” Lance said.

"That's good," Shiro said, nodding a little. "I'm glad."

Lance sipped at his drink. “You’re not gonna get a drink?” Lance asked.

"No, I drink stuff here all the time," Shiro said, shaking his head a little.

“It’s not really meeting for coffee if I’m the only one with coffee,” Lance smiled.

"It's fine, Lance," Shiro smiled. "You can only have so much coffee in a week."

“Okay,” Lance laughed softly.

"How was your New Years?" Shiro asked.

“It was good, we went to Hunk’s place for a small party,” Lance said.

"That sounds fun," Shiro said, nodding.

“Yeah, it was. How was yours?”

"Um... I was getting training here for most of the day, and then I went home, drank a bottle of champagne and went to bed," Shiro shrugged.

“Well, the champagne sounds good,” Lance said.

"It was okay," Shiro said. "Couldn't afford anything fancy, but alcohol is alcohol."

Lance laughed. “It is indeed.”

Shiro smiled softly, biting his lip.

“I’m glad you’re doing okay, though,” Lance said.

"Yeah," Shiro said, nodding a little. "You too, Lance."

Lance finished up his drink, putting the cup down and sighing softly.

"Oscar back in school...?" Shiro asked.

“Yeah, he’s happy to be back,” Lance said. “Me too, to be honest.”

"Yeah, I bet," Shiro said, smiling a little. "Can finally get some work done, huh?"

“Yeah,” Lance said. “Having to sort him every time I need to go out on a job, or having him constantly wanting attention while I’m editing... not ideal.”

"Yeah, I can imagine," Shiro nodded.

“He’s doing well though. Still not a fan of getting his homework done on time but we’re getting there.”

"I can relate," Shiro said with a soft laugh. "I sure don't miss having homework."

“Me neither,” Lance laughed. “Though sometimes all the editing does feel like homework I’ll admit.”

"Yeah," Shiro sighed. "This job feels a bit like homework."

“Yeah?” Lance said sympathetically. “I think they were just prepping us for life where everything is homework.”

"Yeah, I think so," Shiro nodded, biting his lip.

“It sucks.”

"At least you have a job you like," Shiro grumbled.

“You will,” Lance said. “I did my fair share of coffee shops and retail, trust me.”

"I hope so," Shiro sighed. "I'm certainly not gonna pay off my student loans like this."

“It’ll work out,” Lance said. “Just go with the flow for now, you’ll get there.”

"Thanks, Lance," Shiro said softly.

“So,” Lance said softly. “Are you gonna apply for any teaching positions?”

"I already have, but most positions don't open up until the summer," Shiro said, shrugging. "So I'm just kind of waiting to see if anyone else retires or leaves."

Lance nodded. “I hope you can get something. I know you’ll be really good.”

"Thanks," Shiro said, biting his lip. "I hope so."

Lance gave him a smile. “You will.”

"Thanks," Shiro smiled back.

“I left your blanket in the car, so I’ll grab it on the way out,” he said.

"Okay, that's fine," Shiro nodded. "Do you need to head out?"

“I gotta pick up Oscar soon,” Lance said reluctantly.

"Okay," Shiro said, nodding. "We can go get my blanket then so you can go."

“Okay,” Lance said, standing up.

Shiro nodded, getting up as well and Lance took him out to his car, getting the bag out and handing it to him.

"Thanks, Lance," Shiro said, wrapping his arms around it and hugging it to his chest, resisting the urge to bury his face in it and see if it smelled like Lance.

“You’re welcome,” Lance said softly.

"Um... I should let you go," Shiro said, biting his lip. "It was good seeing you."

“Yeah, you too, Shiro,” Lance said, running his eyes over Shiro’s face.

"Tell Oscar I said hi, yeah?" Shiro said.

Lance nodded.

"Okay," Shiro said, giving him a little wave as he started to turn away. "Bye, Lance."

“Bye,” Lance breathed, watching him turn to leave for a moment before grabbing onto his arm and pulling him back, kissing him. Shiro made a surprised sound against his lips, letting himself enjoy it for a second before he pushed gently on Lance's chest, pushing him back.

Lance let himself be pushed away, looking at him searchingly.

"Lance," Shiro said softly, looking up at him. "You can't have both. Okay? Either you want me or you don't and last time we left it at you don't. So I have to go."

Lance let out a soft breath and looked away, not saying anything.

"Bye, Lance," Shiro said again, reaching up to press a soft kiss to his cheek before turning again and leaving.

Lance looked back to watch him go, not moving from where he stood.

***

Lance hadn't been able to stop thinking about Shiro in the week that had passed since they'd seen each other again. He didn't know what was wrong with him. It wasn't even like he and Shiro knew each other very well, but he was all that Lance could think about. He kept thinking about the feeling of Shiro's hands on him, cradling his face, and stroking his hair, and holding him close. His lips on his, his tongue in his mouth, the softness of his voice when he'd murmured soft words against his lips. 

Lance wasn't gay. He'd loved women his whole life. He'd been a proper ladies man until he'd met his wife. He'd never... thought about a man like that before. Like, ever. So what was the deal with Shiro, then? Why did he keep thinking about it? It made no fucking sense to him. How was Lance thirty-five years old and having a sexuality crisis? Shouldn't he have known who he was by now? Shouldn't he have had at least one thought about a man before now? 

He would lay in bed at night, going over everything in his mind, tracing the pattern of Shiro's fingers on his skin, craving the feeling of his lips on his lips, and he ached for him. There was no reason for this. How was Lance still so damn infatuated? When the last time they'd seen each other Shiro had pushed him away? How did that serve to only make him want him more?

He wanted him. That much was... being made painfully clear to him. But in what way was a complete mystery. He just wanted to kiss him, to be kissed, to be held. He wanted tenderness. He was so lonely, so touch starved and sad and alone. The thought of ever being with another woman was incomprehensible to him.

And that was really fucking Lance up in the head. Because... After his wife's death, Lance had pretty much accepted the fact that he would never be in another relationship. How could he? He couldn't. No. He just couldn't. His wife was the one, his true love, his soulmate. He could never betray her like that. But even more, he could never be happy and fulfilled with someone else, he knew that. He'd always compare his new lover to her, compare their life to what he and his wife could have had if she hadn't died, and Lance couldn't live like that let alone put someone else through that. 

So he'd just... sworn off it all. He could count the people he'd been with since her death on one hand. Not even the full hand, either. And it had been years and years and years since Lance had been with anyone sexually. That felt bad enough. But at least... he could play that off as primal desire. This? This craving of tender affection? Lance couldn't play that off as anything. How could he want this with someone else? 

And yet, Shiro was all that Lance could think about. He was curled up in bed, replaying Christmas night over and over and over again. Not even the kissing, not even how good it had felt, just the touching, the lacing through hair, the pulling him close and keeping him there. The arm around his waist, and the way he'd been able to bury his face into warm sweet smelling skin and feel safe for the first time in years. 

Lance thought about her too, with tears in his eyes that didn't stay there long. Thinking back to their relationship, how happy and safe and at peace he'd been, how convinced he'd been that this had been it- that he'd been set for life, blessed with eternal happiness. That was why they'd moved, so Lance could stop sleeping in their bed. It just hurt too damn much.

Except then she was ripped away from him, and Lance was alone. He'd sworn off it all, he'd promised himself there would never be anyone else. He'd promised her, never got to tell her, but he'd still made the promise in his heart, that there'd never be another. 

And it was ridiculous, it wasn't as though he were in love with Shiro. But if it was just the kissing- if it was just the kissing then maybe he could excuse it, but it wasn't. It so wasn't. It was his little smiles, and the way that he'd wrinkle his nose, and push his hair out of his face, and the sight of him with Oscar, and how Oscar adored him to pieces. It was the soft conversation that never seemed to end, the easy silence that never needed to be filled. Shiro was effortless, existing with Shiro was effortless, and Lance craved it, craved him, and he didn't know what to do. 

Shiro was a man, why hadn't Lance ever shown an interest in men before? Why was it just him? Why had he never even thought them particularly attractive before now? Why did this have to happen now? When Lance had just moved out of his and his wife's old house, when he'd just finally settled into this lonely routine after four years now. When he'd finally accepted that this was how life was, and he was getting on with it- why now? Why at all? 

Lance let out quiet sobs into his pillow, the covers pulled up tightly around him as he cried. He didn't know what to do, he didn't know how to feel. He didn't know who he could talk to, who could even understand. No one understood. No one possibly could. 

He picked up his phone and squinted through tears at the screen as he pulled up Shiro's number, knowing in the back of his mind what an awful idea this was, but knowing that this craving just couldn't be sated, and that he needed to hear his voice and talk to him just once more, even if it was just once.

Shiro was a little surprised to see Lance's name appear on his phone screen, hesitating only a second before he picked it up, answering. "Hello...?"

“Hi,” Lance breathed.

"Are- Are you okay?" Shiro asked, squinting a little. "It sounds like you've been crying."

“Yeah,” Lance said, voice cracking a little. “I’m fine.”

"Lance," Shiro said, frowning in concern. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

“Nothing happened,” Lance breathed, bottom lip trembling.

"Then why are you crying?" Shiro asked softly.

“I’m just- I just- I don’t know what to do,” he said, putting a hand over his mouth as he let out a small sob.

"Oh, Lance," Shiro murmured, frowning a little. "Come on, talk to me. What's going on?"

“I want you,” Lance breathed. “But I don’t know how to let myself.”

"Then maybe you don't really want me, you just think you do," Shiro said, biting his lip.

Lance huffed softly. “Yeah sure, I’ll just tell that to my mental breakdown,” he muttered.

"Sorry," Shiro mumbled. "It's just... how can you want me?"

“You tell me, I’m supposed to be straight,” Lance said, screwing his eyes closed.

"I mean... you don't have to be, Lance," Shiro told him softly. "Especially for someone your age. You learn new things about yourself all the time, especially within new circumstances, and... just because something wasn't the case before doesn't mean it can't be now. There's nothing wrong with you liking a guy, even if it's just one."

“Yeah,” Lance mumbled. “Yeah, I know.”

"Then... why are you fighting it so hard?"

“It’s not just that,” he murmured.

"Your wife, too?" Shiro guessed.

“I had the love of my life,” Lance mumbled, eyes filling with fresh tears. “I had her- and we were- and I thought- and- and now she’s gone, she’s dead. She’s gone. And I don’t know how to be okay with wanting someone else,” he said, letting out another small sob.

"I didn't know her, but I bet she was lovely, Lance," Shiro said softly. "And I think she would want you to be happy. She loved you, and that means she wouldn't want you to be... doing this to yourself, Lance. There's no shame in wanting another partner. There's no shame in needing comfort and support and someone to love you and take care of you. You said it yourself, Lance, you're lonely and you need someone, but that doesn't mean you have to forget her or never talk or think about her or even that you're really replacing her. She's still there, and I know she'll always be a part of you, and that's okay. That's wonderful. But you can't torture yourself for the rest of forever trying to... honor her in some way she probably wouldn't even want."

Lance pulled the phone away from him a little as he cried. “Y-yeah,” he mumbled shakily.

"You deserve to be happy," Shiro murmured softly. "And... I'm not even asking that it be with me. I just... want you to find someone who makes you happy, Lance."

“You make me happy,” Lance murmured back.

"Yeah...?" Shiro asked, biting his lip.

“Yeah,” Lance breathed. “I think about you constantly.”

"Yeah?" Shiro asked again, lips quirking a little in a smile. "You should tell me more about that."

“Think about you holding me,” Lance said softly. “Playing with my hair. Whispering softly to me.”

"I wanna do all that," Shiro mumbled.

“That’s all I want,” Lance mumbled.

"I wanna give you what you want," Shiro said.

“Really?” Lance asked softly.

"Of course," Shiro said, nodding.

“Would you... come over...?”

"Yeah," Shiro said, biting his lip. "I'll be over soon."

“Like now?” Lance asked hopefully.

"Yeah," Shiro said with a soft laugh. "I'll leave as soon as we hang up."

“Okay,” Lance said with a small smile. “Let’s hang up, then.”

"Okay," Shiro smiled. "See you soon, then."

“See you soon,” Lance echoed, hanging up.

Shiro smiled as he pulled his phone away from his ear, getting up and gathering his stuff before heading over to Lance's, knocking softly on the door when he got there.

Lance wiped his face, though his tears had dried by now, hoping he didn’t look as bad as he felt as he quickly went downstairs to answer the door. Shiro smiled at him and stepped inside, immediately reaching for him and pulling him into a hug and Lance made a small sound, immediately melting into his arms.

"Thanks for calling me," Shiro mumbled softly, giving him a tight squeeze. "Don't want you to have to go through this alone."

Lance nodded a little, burying his face tightly in Shiro’s neck as his eyes welled up again.

"Poor baby," Shiro murmured softly, bringing his hand up to cradle the back of his head gently.

Shiro calling him baby set him off, crying softly into him, clinging to him tightly. Shiro held him close as he did, murmuring soft assurances as he gently swayed them back and forth. Lance sniffled and nuzzled into him, pulling back after a few moments to look at him through watery eyes.

"Hi," Shiro said softly, cupping his cheek.

“Hi,” Lance breathed back with a soft sniff.

"You're so beautiful, you know that?" Shiro asked, stroking over his skin with his thumb.

Lance shook his head a little, bottom lip trembling.

"Well, you are," Shiro hummed. "Could stare at your pretty face all day long."

“I must look awful right now,” Lance mumbled.

"Awfully beautiful, sure," Shiro said.

Lance smiled a little, sniffing again.

"And there's that pretty smile to match," Shiro murmured, smiling back.

Lance bit his lip, smiling a little wider and looking down.

"Come on, let's go somewhere I can cuddle you properly," Shiro said.

“Bed?”

"Sure."

Lance took his hand, slowly taking him up to his bedroom. Shiro laced their fingers together, giving his hand a soft squeeze.

“You wanna borrow some pyjamas?” Lance asked softly as he led him inside his room and closed the door.

"Yes please," Shiro said, nodding.

Lance got a set out his drawer and gave them to him, before getting in bed. Shiro quickly changed into them, piling his old clothes on the ground before quickly joining him in bed.

Lance tentatively crawled into his arms, looking up at him.

"Hi, sweetheart," Shiro mumbled softly, wrapping one arm around him as he slid his fingers into his hair, brushing it out of his face.

“Hi,” Lance said, smiling softly at him.

Shiro smiled back, leaning in to press a soft kiss to his forehead.

“This is good,” Lance mumbled, resting his head on Shiro’s chest.

"I'm glad," Shiro said softly, holding him close.

“Thought about this so much,” he sighed.

"Should've said something sooner," Shiro said, pressing another kiss to his head.

“Didn’t know what to say,” Lance mumbled.

"Well 'm here now, yeah?" Shiro said.

Lance nodded, burying his face in Shiro’s chest and Shiro smiled softly, stroking his fingers through his hair.

“I missed you,” Lance sighed.

"I missed you, too," Shiro said. "Couldn't stop thinking about you, either."

“Really?” Lance asked softly.

"Really," Shiro nodded.

Lance nuzzled him. “M sorry I made such a mess of things.”

"You don't have to apologize," Shiro said, shaking his head.

“I hurt you,” Lance said softly. “I know I did.”

"But it's okay," Shiro said.

“I’m still sorry.”

"It's okay," Shiro said again, kissing his head.

Lance sighed softly. “I really have no idea what I’m doing,” he mumbled.

"You're cuddling in bed with me," Shiro said softly. "That's all you need to worry about right now."

“Okay,” Lance mumbled, nodding a little and relaxing into him.

Shiro made a soft sound and held him close, burying his face in Lance's hair.

“I tend to be kind of a worrier,” Lance mumbled.

"Me too," Shiro said, smiling a little. "But we can reassure each other, yeah?"

“Okay,” Lance nodded.

"Okay," Shiro said back, giving him a soft squeeze.

Lance nuzzled him slightly, looking up at him.

Shiro gave him a small smile, brushing his fingers through his hair. "Hi."

“Hi,” Lance murmured, giving him a small smile back.

"So beautiful," Shiro mumbled softly, sliding his hand down to cup his cheek.

Lance flushed, closing his eyes and leaning into his touch as Shiro stroked gently over his cheek, biting his lip.

“You’re pretty,” Lance mumbled, opening his eyes again to look at him.

"We can both be pretty, baby," Shiro hummed.

Lance shrugged a little.

"We can," Shiro said, patting his cheek gently.

“Kay,” Lance said.

"Okay," Shiro smiled.

Lance didn’t say anything else, looking away.

"What?" Shiro asked softly.

“Nothing,” he mumbled.

"Talk to me, baby," Shiro said.

“Just don’t really know what you see in me, I guess.”

"Could say the same about you," Shiro mumbled softly. "But I see someone who's beautiful and kind and funny and a great father, someone that makes me happy and makes me smile and makes me wanna spend all our time together. You've done so much for me in the short time we've known each other, how could I not see how lovely you are?"

Lance made a soft sound, burying his face in Shiro’s chest and Shiro held him close, kissing his head.

“You’re too good to me,” Lance mumbled.

"Impossible," Shiro said.

Lance pouted a little, peeking up at him.

"What?" Shiro asked with a small smile.

“You’re too sweet,” he mumbled.

"That's not true," Shiro smiled, rolling his eyes.

“Definitely is,” Lance said.

"Definitely not."

Lance made a non committal sound.

"Think you're just not used to it," Shiro hummed.

“Maybe...”

Shiro hummed again, stroking his face gently.

Lance closed his eyes, leaning into his touch.

"Such a sweet baby," Shiro murmured softly.

Lance made a small embarrassed sound, flushing.

“Haven’t been called baby for so long,” he mumbled.

"You like it...?" Shiro asked.

Lance nodded a little.

"Good," Shiro smiled.

Lance gave him a small smile back, burying his face back in Shiro’s chest. Shiro smiled, pressing a kiss to his head and Lance tipped his head up at that, leaning up to press a quick kiss to his lips.

Lance hesitated for a moment, kissing him again. Shiro made a soft sound as he smiled, carefully kissing him back. Lance sighed, sliding his hand around to cup the back of Shiro’s head. 

Shiro slid his fingers into Lance's hair, keeping him close and Lance gently moved their lips together, shuffling closer. Shiro sighed into his mouth softly, licking over his bottom lip. Lance made a small sound, parting his lips.

Shiro licked slowly into his mouth, tilting his head a little and Lance sighed contentedly, relaxing into his arms. Shiro stroked through his hair, exploring his mouth slowly as Lance lazily slid his tongue against Shiro’s, making small pleased sounds.

Shiro trailed his hand down Lance's back, stroking over it slowly and Lance shuddered in response, sliding his fingers into Shiro’s hair. Shiro trailed his fingers in small patterns over his back, kissing him slowly and Lance sighed into his mouth, melting under his touches.

Shiro nibbled gently at his bottom lip, running his fingers lightly over the strip of skin exposed by his lifted shirt. Lance moaned quietly, curling his fingers in Shiro’s hair. Shiro made a soft sound, licking into his mouth again as he slipped more of his hands under Lance's shirt, stroking over the small of his back.

Lance moaned a little more, opening his mouth slightly wider for him and Shiro slid their tongues together, slowly letting his hands slide up Lance's back, pushing up his shirt as he went. Lance sighed contentedly, leaning into each of his touches.

"Poor touch-starved baby," Shiro mumbled softly.

Lance whined softly into his mouth, pouting a little.

"Why're you pouting, baby?" Shiro asked with a small smile. "'S not your fault. 'M gonna take such good care of you."

“Really...?” Lance asked softly.

"Of course," Shiro said, nodding.

Lance flushed and he tucked his face into Shiro’s neck.

"Wanna give you everything you need, baby," Shiro mumbled, nuzzling him a little.

Lance whined softly, nuzzling him back.

“You’re so good,” Lance mumbled softly into his skin.

"Anything for you," Shiro mumbled back.

“Do we need to talk more about this?” Lance mumbled.

"Probably," Shiro sighed.

“I dunno where to start...”

"We'll figure it out," Shiro said.

“Yeah... dunno what to say at all.”

"Well... we can think about it for a little," Shiro said.

“Okay,” he nodded.

"Okay," Shiro said, kissing his head.

“I just don’t wanna mess you around,” Lance said softly.

"You won't," Shiro said, shaking his head a little.

“You don’t know that...”

"I trust you, Lance."

Lance frowned a little. “Why?”

"Why wouldn't I?"

“Um... I dunno, why would you?”

"I don't have any reason to not," Shiro said, shrugging.

“Oh...”

"Do you disagree with that?" Shiro smiled.

“Well... I dunno. I just thought you’d be more wary, I guess. I’m not exactly... the safest option for you.”

"No one's really a safe option, baby," Shiro hummed.

“I’m sure there’s more safe than me,” Lance huffed.

"Doesn't matter," Shiro said, shaking his head a little. "Don't want anyone else."

“You really want me...?”

"Really do," Shiro nodded.

Lance bit his lip, turning his face into Shiro’s neck. Shiro held him close, resting his head against Lance's.

“Thanks for coming over,” Lance said softly.

"Of course," Shiro said.

Lance pressed a kiss to his neck, sighing softly and Shiro rubbed his hand over his back, making a soft sound as Lance relaxed into him, yawning.

"It's late, we should get some rest," Shiro mumbled.

“Yeah,” Lance nodded. “My eyes hurt.”

"Let's sleep, then," Shiro hummed.

“Kay,” he nodded.

"Goodnight, baby," Shiro said, pressing a soft kiss to his head.

“Night night,” Lance sighed.

Shiro smiled and made sure the covers were pulled up around them both, keeping them warm as they settled in for sleep.

***

Lance woke up comfier and warmer than he had in years, tucked safely under Shiro’s chin and against his chest. Neither of them had moved even an inch in the night. He basked in it for a few minutes before realising that he needed to pee, reluctantly extracting himself from Shiro’s warm arms and putting on his dressing gown, going to the bathroom and brushing his teeth while he was there, before heading downstairs to make some coffee.

It was almost ready when Shiro came in, and Lance turned around in surprise, breath catching a little as he saw him. He looked so cute, all sleepy with his hair all over the place, and wearing Lance’s pyjamas. He looked really good. Lance flushed slightly, looking back to the coffee to make sure he didn’t spill any. 

“Hey, morning,” he said.

Shiro grunted softly in response, shuffling over to Lance and immediately plastering himself to his back, wrapping his arms around him and burying his face between his shoulders.

“Hi,” Lance said softly with a smile. “Want some coffee?”

Shiro made another sound, giving a small nod.

Lance smiled, leaning back against him. “Mkay, it’s ready,” he said, pouring it out. 

Shiro nodded, starting to tug Lance back towards the bedroom.

“Careful,” Lance said, picking up the cups.

"Bed time," Shiro mumbled, leading the way back to bed.

“It’s morning,” Lance smiled, following him up.

"We stay in bed all morning," Shiro mumbled, immediately climbing back into bed when they got there.

“Mm, you can tell that to Oscar,” Lance said, getting in with him and giving him his coffee. “We might have a bit of explaining to do if he comes in here.”

"He can come cuddle too," Shiro said, accepting the coffee from him and taking a sip.

“He’s too cool for cuddling right now,” Lance said.

"Well he's never had my cuddling before," Shiro said. "I'll teach him."

“I’m not sure he wants that,” Lance said with a soft laugh.

"Everyone wants cuddles," Shiro pouted. "That's just mean.”.

“He’s six.”

"My cuddling dreams are crushed."

“You’ll have to deal with me then,” Lance said.

"Mm, I think you'll do just fine," Shiro mumbled.

Lance smiled and sipped at his drink. “I’m sure.”

Shiro drank his coffee quickly, burning his mouth a little so he could be done and curl up into Lance's side, making a happy sound. Lance laughed softly, lifting his arm and slowly drinking his own. Shiro cuddled closed to him, sighing contentedly as he let his eyes slip closed.

“Don’t go back to sleep,” Lance murmured.

"'M not," Shiro mumbled.

“Liar,” Lance said softly.

"Sleepy," Shiro mumbled, pouting.

“Oscar comes in here early every morning,” Lance said. “And I don’t exactly know how to explain this right now.”

"So... you want me to leave?" Shiro asked, cracking an eye open to look at him.

“No, I don’t want you to leave,” Lance said.

"Then what?" Shiro asked.

“I don’t know, maybe not being in bed together would be easier,” he sighed.

"Friends can be in bed together," Shiro grumbled softly.

Lance sighed. “I guess.”

"But not if you're not comfortable with that," Shiro said.

“I’m not,” Lance said softly after a moment, biting his lip.

"Okay," Shiro said with a soft sigh, pulling away from him and sliding out of bed, grabbing his clothes from the floor and heading to the bathroom to change out of Lance's.

Lance sighed, feeling like he’d messed up somehow. He put his coffee down and got dressed, going out to find him.

Lance found Shiro in the living room a few minutes later, frowning softly at him. “Where are you going?”

"If I'm already up and out of bed and changed and everything I might as well just go, right?" Shiro asked, bending over to pull on his shoes. "That way you don't have to explain anything."

“I... what?”

"No matter what Oscar's gonna ask why I'm here and you don't have an answer for that and I'm not gonna make you come up with one," Shiro said. "So I'm just gonna not be here."

“It doesn’t have to be a complicated reason,” Lance said softly. “You’ve been here before, you could just have stopped by. You don’t need to go.”

"Stopped by for what after nearly a month of not seeing each other?" Shiro asked.

“I said you were out of town,” Lance said. “You could’ve just come back.”

"You said I was out of town," Shiro said flatly.

“What was I supposed to say?”

"I dunno, was he expecting me to come around or something?" Shiro asked. "Why didn't you just tell him I was working or job hunting or busy being sad or something like that? Any of those would've actually been the truth."

“Because he’s six, he doesn’t understand why you wouldn’t want to make time to see him. He loves you,” Lance snapped.

"Well it's not my decision if I get to see him or not, is it?" Shiro asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

“You’re the one that said you didn’t want to see me anymore.”

"Because I was trying to do what was best for you, Lance! And I was right! The second you saw me again you tried to kiss me and you kissed me again last night even though you're still not sure about anything and I was just trying to give you the chance to ignore it and forget about me and move on like you should have done. But for the record, Lance, spending that time away from you and Oscar was the most painful thing I've ever done. So you can shove it."

“I don’t know what you want me to say,” Lance muttered.

"Nothing," Shiro said, reaching out for the door handle and pulling the door open. "Have a good day, Lance."

“Fucking hell,” Lance muttered under his breath, grabbing the door. “Don’t go.”

"Why not?"

“I don’t want to fight with you,” Lance said.

"Seems like we can't fight if I'm not here," Shiro said.

“So what, you just wanna leave?” Lance asked. “What about everything you said last night?”

"You're not even sure if you want it, Lance," Shiro said. "What the hell am I supposed to do with that?"

“I don’t know,” Lance muttered.

"I won't be your guilty pleasure, Lance, or your shameful secret to hide," Shiro said. "I'm not asking you to decide right now or feel the same way I do or even feel anything at all, but the very least you could do is stop treating me like something you care about when you're drunk or you're lonely or it's late at night and then pushing me away like you're embarrassed to be seen with me when it's over. You know what we did last night, Lance? We did a thing that friends do. Besides the kiss that you initiated, I comforted you while you were upset and held you while you cried and tried to cheer you up. And I don't know what about that feels wrong or improper to you, or why you can't tell your six year old exactly what happened when he asks, that you were having a bad night and you called me to make you feel better, but if you can't even admit to him that you need me as a friend then I have no idea how you think we're ever going to get to the point of you needing me as anything more than that."

“I’m not embarrassed,” Lance said desperately. “I just wanted a chance to talk to you about this before I talk to Oscar about it. Maybe for you you were comforting me as a friend, but that wasn’t it for me. You can’t come over here and call me baby and sweetheart and beautiful and tell me you want me and that it’s okay and we’ll figure it out together while I cry about my dead wife and my feelings for you, and then play it off as friendship. If you want out then fine, that’s fine. But just say that.”

"Lance, I'm going to tell you this once so I need you to listen to me carefully, okay?" Shiro said. "I am in love with you. There is no out for me. There is no one else. I want you and I think about you every day and it kills me to see you hurt like this and struggle the way you are. I think you deserve the world. I want to be the one to give it to you. I wanna call you beautiful and baby and sweetheart and a million other things every day, and I want to be there for you and help you through everything and take care of you the way you deserve. Okay? That's how I feel. I've been trying not to come on too strong or influence you or pressure you but I can't keep pretending I don't feel as much for you as I do. My point with the friend thing was that we didn't do anything scandalous or racy or even really romantic last night, no matter what the intentions or feelings behind it were. And I guess I just don't understand why you weren't comfortable with Oscar seeing us both clothed and up-right drinking coffee together in bed, or why you couldn't just tell him what happened without getting into the undertones that we haven't even figured out yet. And I guess maybe I'm dumb for being hurt by it, but I just... am never sure how to act around you, Lance."

“You- w-what?” Lance asked, eyes wide, still trying to process that.

"I said I was only telling you once," Shiro huffed softly, looking away from him.

Lance carefully closed the door, pulling Shiro away from it.

"What are you doing?" Shiro asked, still not looking at him.

“Closing the door,” Lance said softly. “It’s fuckin’ freezing out there.”

"I was leaving," Shiro said.

“No,” Lance said. “You weren’t.”

Shiro let out a soft huff.

Lance took his hand and slowly pulled him over to the couch and Shiro reluctantly sat down, trying not to fidget nervously.

“Look, if you meant everything you said last night,” Lance said softly, sitting with him. “Then you don’t get to just up and leave the second I say the wrong thing. It’s not fair. And... if you meant everything you said just now, then you doubly don’t get to leave, dick.”

"What difference does it make if I stay?" Shiro grumbled softly. "You're not magically gonna know the answer any more than you do right now, no matter where I am."

“Why would you leave?”

"Because I don't want to make this harder for you."

“Why would that make it harder?”

"Because I might go and do something stupid like confess my feelings for you," Shiro mumbled, curling in on himself a little.

“Why were you trying to leave to start with?” Lance asked softly. “I thought... I thought after everything you said last night... I don’t know what I thought, but I didn’t think you’d just... leave.”

"I told you why," Shiro said. "I didn't want to be something you were embarrassed of. If that's not the case then great, but... it felt that way."

“I just meant like we should come and sit on the couch, or something,” Lance sighed. “I just didn’t want to overcomplicate anything before we’d even had a chance to talk about things.”

"Right," Shiro mumbled softly. "Sorry."

“Shiro...” Lance sighed. “I’m not embarrassed. But you’re still right, and you still would’ve been right to leave, because you deserve better than this. You deserve someone who can sit here and tell you they feel exactly the same way as you, and that even knows who they are or what they want or how they feel at all. Someone who’s not scared of being vulnerable, and opening up again to someone new. Someone who isn’t me. Everything I am... isn’t what you need. I feel like I’m taking advantage of you just keeping you here five extra minutes, you should run as far as you can away from me so you don’t get hurt. You said last night that you trust me, but how can you? You said it yourself- I don’t know what I want. I don’t know anything. You should just get out now before I hurt you any more than I already have. I don’t know how to do this.”

"Is this... you being serious and genuine or is this you being a self-sacrificing asshole that's afraid to put themselves out there and get hurt again?" Shiro asked.

“Both.”

"Right," Shiro said. "So you... don't want to do this? You don't want to even try?"

“I do,” Lance said softly. “But I know I’m gonna hurt you, and I want that less. I... even if by some miracle I managed to not fuck up enough to lose you forever and it did work out, it’s not going to be easy getting there, I’m a fucking state. I just... I know I’m going to hurt you, and I don’t want to do that.”

"You're already hurting me, Lance. Right now. Currently," Shiro said.

“I know. I just don’t see how trying to be with me could be worth more of that.”

"You... are fucking unbelievable, Lance," Shiro scoffed, shaking his head a little. "Honestly, truly. Unbelievable."

“Why?”

"Because why the fuck did it matter to you if I meant all the things I've said to you if you're just going to sit here and tell me you don't want them anyway? Why would you ask me to stay just to reject me? Why would you act like me leaving was going to hurt you? You're just- you're just gonna spend the rest of your life knowing you need someone and knowing you're lonely and ignoring it and torturing yourself for what? For what reason, Lance? This doesn't have to be as hard as you're making it. I'm not asking you to marry me or stay with me forever. I'm asking you to let me care. I'm asking you to let me support you, be here for you, take care of you. I'm asking you to let me compliment you and hold you and call you sweet names. We don't even have to do anything sexual. We don't even have to call it dating. We don't have to tell Oscar, or Hunk or Shay or anyone. But there is no part of me that's going to be satisfied or comforted by us just ending this and putting literally nothing into making it work. You don't know what the fuck I need. And no one ever knows what they're doing. I think we could make this work. But... fuck, if you don't want it, Lance, just tell me and I'll leave you the fuck alone and you can tell Oscar I've gone out of town again but permanently this time."

“I want it,” Lance said softly.

"Then stop being a fucking asshole and let yourself have it," Shiro snapped, his eyes welling with frustrated tears.

Lance let out a soft breath, staying quiet.

Shiro scoffed softly, bringing his hands up to cover his face as he tried to keep himself from crying. Lance hesitated, still not saying anything as he reached out to wrap his fingers around Shiro’s wrists, not really trying to pull his hands away properly.

Shiro pulled his hands away a little, giving him a teary glare. "What?"

“Don’t let me break your heart,” he murmured, gently cupping Shiro’s cheeks instead this time.

"There's no one else I would want to," Shiro grumbled, sniffling softly.

Lance smiled a little at that, stroking his cheeks. “Don’t let me break your heart,” he murmured again.

"Then stop trying to," Shiro huffed, trying to hide how he leaned into his touch.

“Okay,” Lance breathed, leaning in to give him a soft kiss.

Shiro made a soft sound in response, melting into it. Lance cupped his head a little more firmly, keeping the movements of their lips gentle. Shiro sighed into his mouth, bringing his hands up to grab fistfuls of Lance's shirt. Lance stroked at the nape of Shiro’s neck, gently playing with his hair as they kissed.

Shiro pulled him in closer, kissing him a little desperately and Lance made a soft sound, kissing him harder in response. Shiro brought a hand up to slide into Lance's hair, keeping him in closer as he kissed back.

Lance pulled back after a few minutes, resting their foreheads together to get his breath back.

"And now we just keep doing that," Shiro said. "Easy, right?"

Lance smiled and huffed out a soft breath. “Yeah, super easy.”

"Just don't overthink it," Shiro said, pecking his lips.

“Overthinking is my special talent,” Lance smiled.

"Well... get a new one," Shiro teased.

Lance laughed softly, pulling back a little. “You’re... really sure about this? About me?”

"I'm positive," Shiro said, nodding.

“Okay,” Lance said. “And this... what... what is this...?”

"I dunno," Shiro said. "I think that's up to you."

Lance bit his lip. “I don’t know. I don’t... think I’m ready for dating. But I want this- I like the kissing, and the cuddling. I want that.”

"Okay," Shiro said. "Then we'll do that."

“Okay,” Lance agreed, resting his head on Shiro’s shoulder. “Okay.”

"Okay," Shiro said, pressing a kiss to his head.

“What should we say to Oscar, though?” Lance sighed.

"Whatever you're comfortable with," Shiro said.

“I don’t know,” Lance sighed, frowning a little.

"You can think about it," Shiro said. "We'll be careful until then."

“Okay,” Lance said softly.

Shiro nodded, kissing his head again.

Lance sighed contentedly, relaxing into him for a few more moments before pulling back. “Are you hungry? I should make a start on breakfast.”

"Yeah, a little," Shiro nodded.

Lance stood up, holding his hand out. Shiro took it, gently lacing their fingers together as Lance pulled him up, leading him through to the kitchen.

"What are you gonna make?" Shiro asked.

“Uhhh... eggs, probably. That's what Oscar’s been asking for lately. How d’you like them done?”

"I'll eat them however," Shiro said, shrugging.

“Mkay,” Lance said, getting a pan out. “Omelettes?”

"Uh huh," Shiro nodded. "That sounds good."

Lance hummed, starting to make breakfast. Shiro came over to hold him from behind again, nuzzling into him and Lance smiled, leaning into him.

"You're warm," Shiro mumbled softly, letting out a sigh.

Lance smiled and turned to kiss his cheek, sighing contentedly. Shiro smiled, tucking his face into his back.

Oscar came down as Lance was finishing up, stopping in the doorway as he saw Shiro. “Shiro!”

"Hey, buddy," Shiro said, letting go of Lance and turning to smile at him.

“I missed you!” he said.

"I missed you, too," Shiro smiled.

“Are you back now?” Oscar asked excitedly, sitting up at the table as Lance put their food down.

"Uh huh, I am," Shiro nodded, going to sit with him.

“Yay,” he said.

Shiro smiled as he watched him, starting to eat as Lance poured Oscar some juice and sat down with them.

"Mm, this is good," Shiro told Lance as he ate.

“Thank you,” Lance said.

“Shiro, did you come to play with me?” Oscar asked. “I still have all the Pokemon toys you got me.”

"You do?" Shiro smiled. "We can play with them after breakfast if you want."

“Yesss!” Oscar said happily.

"Okay, we can do that," Shiro said, laughing softly.

Lance laughed softly, shaking his head and clearing away their plates when they were finished.

"Are you gonna play with us, Lance?" Shiro asked.

“Uh, maybe,” Lance said. “I’ve got a bit of work to do.”

"Okay," Shiro said, letting Oscar grab his hand and start tugging him towards his room. "Don't work too hard, okay?"

“Okay,” Lance said, watching them go with a small smile.

Shiro blew him a kiss as they left, disappearing up the stairs.

Lance cleaned the dishes and then went to sit down at his desk, pulling up his work.

Shiro sat with Oscar as he pulled out a bunch of his toys, nodding along as he made up an intricate game for them to play and pushed characters into Shiro’s hands. After setting up the scene Oscar dived right into the action, pulling Shiro in along with him and keeping them both very busy.

***

Lance  
hey what are u up to tonight

Shiro  
just sitting at home  
whats up

Lance  
wanna come over

Shiro  
u know i do  
ill be over soon

Lance  
:)

Shiro  
<3

Shiro was happy to get Lance's text, getting up almost immediately to head over there. He was generally letting everything happen on Lance's terms, which kind of sucked with how clingy Shiro was, but Lance initiated things often enough that they normally got to see each other a few times a week. It would be way more if Shiro had any say in it, but they were both busy and couldn't exactly spend every second together, not that Lance would even want to. But it was late enough now that Oscar would already be in bed, so it would just be him and Lance. 

As much as he loved Oscar, Lance still wasn't comfortable with really doing anything around him and Oscar kind of monopolized Shiro's attention, so he and Lance actually didn't get to do much together when he was around. Like this, though, they could just hang out and spend some quality time together, and Shiro was more excited for it than he should've been. He drove over to Lance's house quickly, smiling to himself as he got out and went up to knock on the door, waiting for Lance to answer.

Lance smiled as he heard the door, running his hands through his hair for a moment and then going to answer.

"Hey, handsome," Shiro said as he opened the door, grinning happily at the sight of him.

“Hey yourself,” Lance said, smiling widely at him and moving to let him inside.

"You called me over here pretty late," Shiro hummed teasingly as he stepped inside. "This a booty call or something?"

Lance spluttered, flushing red. “Shut up.”

Shiro laughed softly, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "I'm teasing."

Lance huffed, cheeks still pink. Shiro giggled softly, turning his head so he could peck his lips. Lance hummed, still grumbling a little as he chased him for another kiss.

"You're not convincing me it's not," Shiro teased, kissing him again.

Lance pulled back, glaring at him. “Fine, no more kisses then,” he said. “You want a drink?”

"Nooo, more kisses," Shiro pouted, puckering his lips at him.

Lance hummed, leaning in and pecking his lips again. “Drink?”

"Mm, sure," Shiro mumbled. "Then more kisses later."

“What would you like?”

"Uh... I dunno. Anything?"

Lance went into the kitchen, pouring them both a glass of white wine and bringing it back to the living room.

Shiro pulled him down onto the couch, taking one of the glasses from him. "Mm, thank you."

Lance leaned into his side, sighing softly as he took a sip. “So, how's your day been?”

"Exhausting," Shiro said with a soft groan. "People at work today were insufferable."

“Aw, I’m sorry,” Lance said, resting his arm against the back of the sofa and playing with the hair at the nape of Shiro’s neck.

"It's okay," Shiro said, sighing softly as he leaned into his touch. "It's better now. How was yours?"

“Long,” Lance said. “I only finished up like an hour ago.”

"Aw, poor baby," Shiro said, scooting closer to him. "That must've sucked."

“Yeaaaaah,” Lance said, letting his head tip back against the couch for a moment. “I’m pretty tired.”

"Then you should've gone to bed instead of calling me over, silly," Shiro said.

“But I wanted to see you,” Lance said.

Shiro smiled, tilting his head up to give Lance a soft kiss. "That's sweet."

Lance smiled, flushing a little and giving a small shrug.

"Mm, can't deny it," Shiro smiled.

“Well, you might end up with me just passing out on you, so we’ll see how sweet it is then,” he teased.

"I would love for that to happen," Shiro smiled. "And it wouldn't be the first time."

“Don’t I know it,” Lance sighed. “I’m so bad with alcohol these days.”

"I think it's cute," Shiro smiled.

“It’s annoying,” Lance said. “And not worth the hangover.”

"Then don't drink," Shiro laughed.

“I don’t.”

"Babe, we drink almost every time I come over," Shiro said, swirling his wine glass as proof.

“But we don’t get drunk, so there’s a difference,” Lance pointed out. “Besides, I like a glass of wine, and I hadn’t had a drop of alcohol for years, so I think I’m allowed.”

"I didn't say you weren't allowed," Shiro hummed. "You can have all the wine you want, baby. And you can pass out on me, too."

“Good,” Lance pouted, kissing his cheek. “I’m not getting drunk today, though. I have to work tomorrow.”

"Boo," Shiro teased.

Lance smiled and rolled his eyes. “You’re twenty three, you’ve probably never had a bad hangover.”

"Mm, maybe one or two," Shiro hummed. "But I don't get drunk a lot, either."

“Then you definitely don’t know my pain,” Lance smiled. “You’ve never been here the day after I’ve been drunk.”

"They'd be much better if I was there," Shiro said.

“Probably,” Lance said. “It’s just mostly me throwing up and spending the day feeling sorry for myself in bed.”

"Aww, poor baby," Shiro said, kissing his cheek.

Lance sighed, resting his head on Shiro’s shoulder. “Yeaaaah. Not really worth it.”

"No, doesn't sound like it," Shiro agreed, bringing one hand up to slide his fingers into Lance's hair.

Lance made a soft sound, nuzzling into his neck. Shiro stroked through his hair slowly, pressing a kiss to his head and Lance exhaled, relaxing into him. Shiro set down his glass so he could wrap his arm around him, holding him close and Lance immediately snuggled close against him, nestling his face tight into his neck.

"Such a snuggly baby," Shiro smiled, playing with the hair at the nape of Lance's neck.

Lance smiled into Shiro’s skin, nuzzling him. Shiro nuzzled him back, making a happy sound. Lance pulled back a little, leaning up to press their lips together. Shiro slid his hand around to cup his cheek, kissing him back.

Lance gently nibbled at Shiro’s bottom lip, and Shiro sighed softly into his mouth, gently parting his lips. Lance slowly explored Shiro’s mouth with his tongue, tracing along the insides of his mouth.

Shiro moaned softly at the feeling, pressing in closer. Lance gently slid their tongues together, making a soft sound and Shiro curled his fingers in Lance's hair, tilting his head. Lance sighed into his mouth, practically laying on top of him now. 

Shiro kissed him for a few minutes before pulling away a little, starting to kiss slowly along Lance's jaw. Lance made a soft sound, tilting his head slightly. Shiro carefully worked his way lower, nipping gently at the corner of his jaw as he passed, continuing down to his neck.

Shiro made a soft sound into his neck, picking a spot and latching onto it, starting to suck gently. Lance gasped softly, biting his lip. Shiro sucked a little harder at his reaction, pulling away once he was satisfied to inspect it as Lance let out a shaky breath, not sure why he’d stopped.

"Mm, looks good on you," Shiro mumbled, nipping at his neck gently.

“Mm, what?” Lance asked.

"Hickies, baby," Shiro said with a soft laugh.

“Oh,” Lance said. “You gave me a hickey?”

"Mhm," Shiro nodded.

“Oh,” he said again. “Okay.”

"'M gonna give you more," Shiro mumbled, kissing over his neck again.

“Mkay,” Lance said breathlessly, tipping his head in invitation.

Shiro slid his fingers into his hair, tugging his head gently to the side as he licked and nipped across his skin, picking another spot and biting down, sucking another mark.

Lance moaned softly, eyes fluttering closed and Shiro moaned back in response, quickly moving on to give him another. Lance whimpered, biting his lip.

"Listen to you, baby," Shiro breathed, slowly covering the side of his neck with dark bruises.

Lance flushed, moaning breathlessly.

"Fuck, baby," Shiro groaned softly. "The things you make me wanna do to you..."

Lance whimpered softly. “L-like what?”

"'M not sure you're ready for that yet, sweetheart," Shiro murmured.

Lance didn’t protest, pouting a little.

"We'll start with a neck full of hickies for now," Shiro smiled, pressing kisses over the marks.

Lance made a soft sound, gasping softly at the feeling.

"And maybe someday I can give you hickies in other places," Shiro murmured softly, giving him a soft nip.

Lance swallowed, letting out a breath. Shiro pressed one more chaste kiss to his neck before pulling back a little, looking up at him.

“Hi,” Lance said softly.

"Hi," Shiro said softly back.

“Why d’you stop?” Lance breathed.

"Because," Shiro said, smoothing his hand over Lance's chest. "If we keep going and you keep bein' all sexy then I'm gonna get hard."

Lance pouted a little.

"Sorry," Shiro smiled, pressing a quick kiss to his pout.

Lance huffed, flopping down onto him and Shiro laughed softly, wrapping his arms around him.

“I need another drink,” Lance grumbled, sitting up.

"Mkay," Shiro said, staying sprawled out on the couch.

Lance went to get the wine bottle from the kitchen, coming back and refilling their glasses, taking a long drink.

"Thought you weren't gonna get drunk tonight," Shiro hummed.

“I’m not,” Lance said.

"You look like you're trying to."

“Well, I’m not,” Lance said, taking another long drink.

"Ookay..." Shiro said.

Lance leaned back against the couch, blowing out a breath and running a hand through his hair.

"You good...?" Shiro asked, looking at him.

“Yep,” Lance nodded.

"Right..." Shiro said, not convinced.

“I’m fine.”

"Okay," Shiro said. "Sorry if I did something."

“You didn’t,” Lance said.

"Are you sure? Because you're acting weird now."

“Sorry,” Lance sighed.

"You don't need to apologize," Shiro said. "It'd be nice if you could tell me what I did, though."

“You didn’t do anything,” Lance said. “I just got a bit overwhelmed is all.”

"You should've said something," Shiro said.

“No, I- that was... nice,” Lance said. “It was good.”

"Really?" Shiro asked, squinting a little.

“I mean, I thought it was pretty obvious I was enjoying it,” Lance mumbled.

"It doesn't mean you were enjoying it like that," Shiro said.

“Not sure what other way there is to enjoy it...”

"Not everything that feels good has to be sexual," Shiro said.

“Yeah, I guess,” Lance shrugged. “It was though, wasn’t it? I mean, you said I was being sexy, and stuff. Said you wanted to do things to me.”

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that's what you wanted it to be," Shiro said. "Or were ready for it to be."

Lance bit his lip and didn’t say anything

"I'm sorry, okay?" Shiro said. "I'll let you set the pace next time."

“You don’t need to say sorry,” Lance said softly. “It’s okay. I told you, I liked it.”

"I still made you overwhelmed," Shiro said.

“Yeah, ‘cause I haven’t been with anyone for like four years,” Lance said with a small shrug.

"So we can take it slow," Shiro said.

“Yeah,” Lance sighed.

"Okay," Shiro said, nodding a little.

Lance nodded, taking another drink as Shiro blew out a soft breath, closing his eyes. Lance downed the rest of it and put his glass down, rubbing his hands over his face.

"It's late and you're tired," Shiro mumbled softly after a while. "You should go to bed."

“Yeah, probably,” Lance sighed.

"Well, I'll leave you to it, then," Shiro said, sitting up and standing from the couch.

“You’re not gonna come tuck me in?” Lance asked softly, not wanting him to go.

"If you want me to," Shiro said, reaching out for his hands. "Come on, up you go."

Lance took his hands and let Shiro pull him up. Shiro led him upstairs once he was standing him, taking him up to his room. Lance sighed softly, kicking off his pants and changing his shirt.

"All ready for bed?" Shiro asked once he was done.

Lance nodded, holding his arms out. Shiro smiled a little, stepping into his arms and wrapping his own around him. Lance made a soft sound, holding him tight as Shiro nuzzled into him, taking a deep breath.

"Come get in bed and I'll cuddle you for a little before I leave," Shiro mumbled into his chest.

Lance made a happy sound, quickly getting into bed. Shiro got in to join him, immediately cuddling up to him. Lance snuggled into him, laying his head on Shiro’s chest. Shiro wrapped his arms around him tight, pressing a soft kiss to the top of his head.

“Stay,” Lance mumbled.

"Don't you have work to do tomorrow?" Shiro asked.

Lance nodded a little.

"Sure that's a good idea, then?"

“I’ll sleep better,” Lance said, nuzzling him.

"Okay, sweetheart," Shiro said, giving him a soft squeeze.

Lance smiled, tucking his face into Shiro’s neck.

"Have sweet dreams, okay?" Shiro hummed.

“You too,” Lance mumbled.

"I will," Shiro smiled, kissing his head again.

Lance sighed contentedly, yawning.

"Night night, sweet baby," Shiro murmured.

“Night night,” Lance murmured back, falling asleep quickly.

Shiro held him for a while while he slept, eventually falling asleep after him.

***

Lance had known he'd been coming down with something for a couple of days now, but he'd hoped that he'd be able to shake it off. He'd worked through it, drinking a little extra tea and putting some honey in to try and combat it. But when he woke up on Saturday morning, his nose was blocked and his throat scratchy in a way they hadn't been in the previous days, and he knew that today was going to be a staying in bed day. 

He coughed, and then coughed again, and then sneezed, before whining softly and curling in on himself. This was just perfect. And it wasn't even a weekday, so he couldn't just drop Oscar off at school and not have to worry about him again until the afternoon. 

Lance sighed, heaving himself out of bed and bundling up in his dressing gown, going to brush his teeth quickly and hoping that would make him feel better, before going downstairs and making a start on breakfast. Lance couldn't wait for the day that Oscar would discover the wonders of a lie in. For now, he was up early each morning, weekday and weekend alike, and demanding to be fed and entertained. Hopefully, if Lance could get on top of things, maybe sit him down to watch a movie, then he could go back to bed for a while. 

Oscar didn't mean to be so demanding, because Lance definitely spoiled him, but he still took up an awful lot of his time and attention. Lance quickly made breakfast, and Oscar came down as he was serving it up. He went into the living room with a few blankets and set the couch up for Oscar, putting on one of the kids channels and really hoping that that would keep him entertained for a while. 

After settling him down and making a cup of tea, Lance went back upstairs and crawled back into bed, hardly even able to breathe out his nose with how blocked up it was. He whined unhappily, pulling the covers up around himself and huffing softly, feeling very sorry for himself.

Lance groaned as his phone rang, having been just about drifting back to sleep. He was going to kill whoever was ringing him- oh, it was Shiro, he realised as he blearily looked at it. “H’llo?”

"Hi, baby," Shiro said. "You okay? You sound kinda funny."

“Uh yeah,” Lance said, rubbing his hand over his face. “I think I’m sick.”

"Oh no," Shiro said, frowning softly. "Poor baby. Need me to come over and take care of you?"

“Yes please,” Lance said, moving the phone away from his face to cough.

"Oh, poor honey," Shiro said. "I'll be right over, okay?"

“Okay,” Lance mumbled, nodding.

"Okay," Shiro smiled, giving him a kiss through the phone before hanging up and getting ready to go over.

Lance curled back up, knowing he’d have to get back up in a few minutes to unlock the door.

Shiro drove over to Lance's quickly, getting out of his car and knocking on the door once he got there.

Lance got back up, trudging downstairs and opening the door. “Hi...”

"Oh, sweetie," Shiro frowned, moving in to cup his cheeks and feel over his forehead. "My poor baby."

Lance pouted softly, making a small unhappy whining sound.

"Come on, back to bed with you," Shiro said, turning him around and walking him back towards his room. "Have you had any water? Food?"

“Some tea,” Lance said softly, leaning into Shiro’s side.

"Gonna get you some water and something to eat, then, okay?" Shiro said, holding him up as he led him back to bed.

“Okay,” Lance nodded. “M not really hungry.”

"It'll be something small, promise," Shiro said. "You have any crackers?"

“Think so,” Lance nodded.

"Okay, I'll get you some of those," Shiro said, helping him back into bed and pulling the covers up around him. "I'll be right back, okay?"

“Okay,” Lance said, pouting as he left.

Shiro went down to the kitchen to get him something to nibble on, shaking his head a little at the dishes that meant he'd made something for Oscar and not had any himself. He dug through the cabinets and got Lance some crackers and a glass of water, saying hi to Oscar as he passed before bringing them back up to Lance. "Okay, baby, here you go."

“Thank you,” Lance said softly, sitting up in bed.

"Of course, sweetheart," Shiro said, sitting on the edge of the bed and handing him the glass of water first.

Lance drank some of it, handing it back.

"Eat a few of these and see how you feel, yeah?" Shiro said, handing him a few crackers.

Lance nodded, nibbling at the crackers.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" Shiro asked, reaching out to brush his hair out of his eyes.

“Cuddle?”

"Of course," Shiro said, kicking off his shoes and crawling into bed next to him.

Lance immediately snuggled up to him, sighing softly.

Shiro wrapped his arms around him tightly, kissing his forehead.

“Don’t get sick, okay?” Lance mumbled.

"I'll try not to," Shiro said. "How're you feeling?"

Lance made a sound to try and describe it.

Shiro laughed softly, holding him close. "Not good, huh?"

“Uh uh.” Lance shook his head.

"I'm sorry, baby," Shiro said, smoothing his hand over his back gently.

Lance nuzzled his face into Shiro’s neck, sighing softly.

"Don't worry, baby, my cuddles will cure you," Shiro mumbled softly.

“Mm good,” Lance mumbled, nuzzling him.

Shiro smiled, nuzzling him back.

“Warm,” Lance mumbled.

"Good warm or bad warm?" Shiro asked.

“Good,” Lance said. “Snuggly.”

"Okay sweetheart," Shiro said, nodding a little. "Let me know if you get too hot, okay?"

“Mhm,” Lance nodded.

"Are you sleepy, baby?" Shiro asked, brushing his fingers through his hair.

Lance nodded again.

"Take a little nap, then," Shiro hummed. "It'll be good for you."

“Mkay,” Lance said, yawning.

"I'll stay here with you unless Oscar needs something, okay?" Shiro said.

Lance nodded again, nuzzling him and hoping that Oscar wouldn’t disturb his cuddles.

Shiro pressed a soft kiss to his head, holding him close. "Night night, baby."

Lance made a small unintelligible sound in response, falling asleep quickly.

Shiro smiled and kept stroking through his hair as he slept, keeping himself awake in case Oscar came in.

He did come in a little while later, making sure to whisper once he saw Lance asleep in Shiro’s arms. “Shiro, I’m hungry.”

"Okay, I can make us some lunch," Shiro whispered back, carefully untangling himself from Lance and sliding out of bed. "What would you like?"

“Um... I dunno, dad normally just makes whatever.”

"How does some mac and cheese sound?" Shiro asked, walking with him down to the kitchen.

“Sounds good!”

"Okay," Shiro smiled, grabbing a box of mac and cheese for them to share and a small thing of soup for Lance. "You can go watch TV or something while I make it, okay?"

“Mkay,” he said, running off to the living room.

Shiro started on the mac and cheese first, getting it started cooking before he opened the can of soup and poured it in another pan to heat up. He added the butter, milk and cheese to the mac and cheese when it was done cooking, stirring it up and moving it over to the table when it was ready, calling Oscar. He got a bowl for them both and dished them up some, leaving Lance's soup on the stove to keep heating.

Oscar came back into the kitchen, sitting up at the table and swinging his legs. “Smells goooood.”

"I'm glad," Shiro smiled, handing him a fork and sitting down with him, starting to eat.

Oscar quickly dug in, humming happily.

Once they were both done Shiro cleaned up, making sure everything was put away before he poured a bit of the soup into a bowl for Lance, making sure it wasn't too hot for him to eat. 

"Do you wanna take this up to your dad with me?" he asked Oscar as he grabbed a spoon. "I'm sure he'd like to see you."

“Mm, yeah,” Oscar nodded. “Is he okay?”

"He's just not feeling very well," Shiro said, walking with him back up to Lance's room. "That's why I'm here, to help take care of him."

“Is he gonna get better soon?”

"I hope so," Shiro nodded, lowering his voice again as they came into the room. "You wanna wake him up?"

“Daaaad,” Oscar said, gently shaking Lance.

Lance made a sleepy sound, rolling over to look at him as he opened his eyes. “Hey honey,” he said softly. “Everything okay?”

“Shiro made lunch,” Oscar said, pointing to Shiro.

"I made you soup," Shiro said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Oh, thank you,” Lance said, sitting up a little.

"Of course," Shiro said, carefully handing him the bowl.

Lance took it from him, starting to eat.

"How're you feeling?" Shiro asked.

“Eh,” Lance said. “Not amazing.”

"I'm sorry," Shiro said, frowning softly.

“It’s okay,” Lance shrugged. “I have you taking care of me.”

"Yeah," Shiro said, smiling and biting his lip.

Lance looked over to where Oscar was fidgeting. “Come back if you need anything, okay?” he said, leaning over to kiss his head. 

Oscar nodded, darting from the room a moment later. Shiro laughed softly and climbed back into bed next to Lance, leaning into his side.

“Hi,” Lance said, putting his bowl down when he was finished.

"Hi," Shiro said. "How was the soup?"

“It was good, thank you,” Lance said, setting back down.

"You're welcome," Shiro smiled, kissing his cheek.

“I wanna kiss you,” Lance sighed. “But I don’t wanna get you sick.”

"I'll give you extra kisses once you're better," Shiro hummed.

“You’d better.”

"I'd give you extra anyway."

“I know,” Lance smiled.

Shiro smiled back, kissing his cheek again.

“I had stuff to do today,” Lance huffed as he snuggled into Shiro.

"Mhm, like cuddle with me," Shiro said.

“Like my joooob,” Lance groaned.

"You're allowed to have a sick day, baby," Shiro said.

“Mm, tell that to my self employed ass,” Lance sighed. “Getting sick is not in the schedule.”

"It should be," Shiro said. "You probably got sick because you're running yourself too hard."

Lance hmphed softly.

"You know I'm right," Shiro smiled.

“Maybe...”

"Mhm," Shiro said. "Just stop worrying and enjoy cuddling with me."

“M gonna get behind,” he mumbled.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Shiro asked.

“You’re too sweet,” Lance sighed softly.

"That's not an answer."

“I don’t think so,” Lance said.

"Okay," Shiro said. "Well, don't worry, baby. You'll be okay."

“Yeah... just gotta get better like, now.”

"My cuddles are healing you as we speak."

“Oh good,” Lance smiled.

"Mhm," Shiro smiled.

“You’re the best,” Lance said softly.

"Anything for you," Shiro mumbled, pressing a kiss to his head.

“You’re the best,” Lance repeated gently.

Shiro huffed softly, wrapping his arms around him.

“I mean it, you’re too good to me,” Lance said, nuzzling him.

"That's literally impossible, babe," Shiro said. "You deserve everything."

Lance made a non committal sound, shrugging a little.

"You do," Shiro said, brushing his fingers through his hair.

“Mm.”

"Mmm, I'm right."

“Mm.”

Shiro rolled his eyes, smiling and kissing his head.

“M sleeping,” Lance mumbled.

"Okay, baby," Shiro hummed.

Lance closed his eyes, nestling into Shiro’s chest.

"Sleep well, okay?" Shiro hummed softly.

Lance nodded, making a soft sound.

Shiro kissed his head, holding him close. "Goodnight, baby."

Lance made another small sound in response, falling asleep.

Shiro cuddled him to his chest as he slept, brushing slowly through his hair.

Oscar was apparently very adept at entertaining himself and didn't need Shiro for anything, so he kind of had nothing to do as Lance slept. He was enjoying just cuddling him, but he couldn't reach his phone without disturbing Lance, who let out the most pitiful whine anytime Shiro moved and clung to him fiercely, so he was kind of stuck and kind of bored. 

So bored he'd taken to counting the swirls on Lance's ceiling, which is why he almost missed it when Lance pressed himself closer and wrapped his legs around one of Shiro's own, practically straddling his thigh as he started to rock his hips forward, grinding against him. Shiro let out a shocked noise as he looked down at Lance, plastered against him and holding onto him tightly as he moved, face slack and mouth falling open on a soft, breathless moan. 

Shiro made another sound, not sure what to do as he watched him. He didn't want to wake him up, but he also didn't want to make him uncomfortable and take advantage of him. He hesitated for another second, biting his lip and eventually reaching out to shake him awake, making a soft sound. 

"Lance, baby, wake up..."

Lance groaned unhappily, head fuzzy and body hot as he buried his face back in Shiro’s chest, trying to stay asleep.

"Sweetheart," Shiro mumbled, brushing his fingers through his hair. "Wake up."

Lance whined, rolling his hips against Shiro and moaning softly at the feeling, still not really with it.

"Lance, honey," Shiro sighed, gently nudging his thigh between his legs.

Lance gasped needily.

"Oh, sweetheart," Shiro murmured softly, brushing his hair out of his face. "Wake up and tell me you wanna keep going and then we can."

Lance made a sleepy sound, lifting his head but not opening his eyes.

"Hi, baby," Shiro mumbled. "You with me?"

“Mm,” Lance mumbled.

"Wanna talk about what you're doing right now?" Shiro asked.

“Mm not doin’ anythin’,” Lance mumbled, laying his head back down.

"No?" Shiro hummed, smiling.

“Uh uh.”

"You sure?" Shiro asked, rocking his thigh against him again.

Lance made a soft strangled sound, burying his face back in Shiro’s chest.

"So you wanna talk about that?" Shiro hummed, smiling and biting his lip.

Lance shook his head.

"Mm, are you sure?"

He nodded.

"Okay, sweetheart," Shiro said, kissing his head. "You wanna... keep going?"

Lance made a non committal sound, hips twitching involuntarily.

"My poor baby," Shiro murmured softly. "Can I touch you, sweetheart?"

Lance hesitated and then nodded as his cock twitched. Shiro made a soft sound, reaching down between them to gently cup Lance's cock through his pants. Lance squeaked softly, hips jerking into his touch.

"Oh, baby," Shiro breathed softly, giving him a gentle squeeze.

Lance moaned, burying his face in Shiro's chest embarrassedly.

"Poor baby, bet you're all pent up, aren't you?" Shiro murmured softly, sliding his hand up to thumb at the head of his cock.

"Uh huh," Lance moaned needily, hips jerking forward.

Shiro moaned softly, tucking his fingers gently under his waistband. "Can I...?"

Lance gave a small jerky nod.

Shiro wrapped his arm around him to pull him in closer, pushing his pants down enough to pull out his cock and wrap his fingers around him. Lance moaned, cock twitching in his grip.

"Fuck, baby," Shiro sighed softly, stroking over him slowly.

Lance moaned, rocking his hips needily.

"You sound so good, sweetheart," Shiro murmured, thumbing through his slit.

Lance whimpered, precum leaking from his slit at the touch. Shiro spread it down along his cock, starting to stroke him a little faster.

“Fuck,” Lance huffed out, panting.

"That feel good, baby?" Shiro asked.

“Yeah, ‘m gonna cum,” he mumbled.

"Yeah, baby, cum for me," Shiro moaned, stroking him off quickly.

Lance whimpered, cumming only a few moments later and moaning loudly into Shiro’s shirt, cock jerking with each stream of cum.

"That's it, good boy," Shiro murmured, working him through it.

Lance whined needily at his words, flushing hard as he rode it out.

"There you go, sweet boy," Shiro mumbled, giving him another good stroke before letting go.

Lance let out a shaky breath, burying himself against Shiro’s body. Shiro smiled and wrapped him up in his arms, kissing his head. Lance snuggled down, falling quickly back asleep. Shiro laughed softly, holding him close and settling back down with him.

Lance woke up again a little while later, yawning and nuzzling into Shiro.

"Hey, baby," Shiro mumbled softly. "You awake again?"

“Mm,” Lance hummed sleepily.

"How're you feeling?" Shiro asked, brushing his hair out of his face.

“Better than earlier,” Lance said after thinking for a moment.

"That's good," Shiro hummed. "You hungry? It's getting close to dinner time."

“Mm, kinda,” Lance nodded.

"Okay," Shiro said. "I can go make you some more soup."

“Mm,” Lance hummed, snuggling closer to him.

"Think Oscar will come up soon asking for food?" Shiro asked.

“Probably,” Lance said.

"You should probably put your dick away, then, huh?"

“What?” Lance asked, tensing a little as he remembered what had happened earlier. “Oh.”

"We should probably clean you up, too," Shiro said.

“Yeah...” Lance mumbled, shifting a little and wincing as he felt the dried cum.

"You stay here, I'll be right back," Shiro said, pressing a kiss to his head.

“Okay,” Lance mumbled, shifting off of him.

Shiro slid out of bed and went into the bathroom, getting a wet cloth and bringing it back. "You want me to do it or you want to?"

Lance bit his lip and held his hand out for the cloth.

Shiro handed it to him, shifting a little. "Um... I'll go get started on dinner."

Lance nodded, starting to gingerly clean himself up. Shiro sighed softly, turning and going downstairs to start working on making food for them.

Shiro made up something for him and Oscar, sitting down with him and eating before heating up the rest of the soup for Lance, bringing it up to him. "Okay, here's dinner."

“Thank you,” Lance said, taking it from him.

"You're welcome," Shiro said, hovering by the bed a little awkwardly.

“And thank you for staying with me today and taking care of me,” Lance said. “I really appreciate it.”

"Of course," Shiro said, nodding a little. "I'm happy to, Lance."

Lance slowly ate his soup, glancing up at him.

"Um... how is it?" Shiro asked, gesturing to his bowl.

“It’s good, thank you,” Lance said.

"You're welcome," Shiro said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Are you... leaving, or something?” Lance asked, frowning a little.

"No, not unless... you want me to," Shiro said.

“Okay,” Lance said. “So... why are you... uh... over there?”

"Well, I didn’t know if you, uh... wanted me back over there."

“Why... wouldn’t I?”

"Um... no reason," Shiro said, crawling over the bed and settling back beside him.

“Cause of um, what happened earlier?” Lance mumbled.

"...Yeah," Shiro mumbled back.

“Right,” Lance said with a soft sigh. “Sorry. About that.”

"Sorry about what?" Shiro asked.

“Um... what happened?”

"Why would you apologize for that?"

“Um... cause things are... awkward now?”

"Okay, well... I don't think you need to apologize for that," Shiro said. "If anything I should be the one apologizing."

“Why?”

"I clearly made you uncomfortable, Lance."

“I just um,” Lance said, frowning a little. “Haven’t... been with anyone, or done- that sort of thing for... a really... long time, and it just- happened, and...”

"I know," Shiro said, biting his lip. "And I'm sorry. I should've known you weren't ready for that."

“You were just trying to help,” Lance said softly.

"But I didn't."

“But you didn’t know that. It’s okay, really. I’m fine.”

"You always say that."

“Say what?”

"That you're fine when you're not."

Lance sighed, putting his empty bowl down and leaning his head back against the headboard. Shiro bit his lip, fidgeting with his fingers as he watched him.

“Shiro, I haven’t jerked off in like over a year,” Lance sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Um... why not?" Shiro asked.

“I don’t know,” Lance said. “I just... haven’t been in the mood for a while, I guess.”

"Okay," Shiro said. "Um, that's okay."

“So I’m just... a bit... you know- I don’t know,” he sighed.

"It's okay, Lance," Shiro said. "We don't- have to do anything like that."

“You want to, though,” Lance said softly.

"But I don't need to," Shiro said.

“Would you... with other people...?” Lance asked hesitantly.

"Anything I would be doing I wanna do with you, Lance," Shiro said, reaching out to take his hand. "And only you."

“Okay,” Lance said, biting his lip. “I wouldn’t like, get mad if you wanted to, though. I know this isn’t exactly... what you want.”

"Okay," Shiro said. "But I don't want to do that."

“Okay,” Lance said softly.

"Okay," Shiro said again, squeezing his hand.

Lance bit his lip and squeezed back.

"So... we're good, then?" Shiro asked. "As long as we don't do something like that again?"

“Yeah,” Lance said softly.

"Okay," Shiro said, nodding a little.

Lance scooted back over to him, cuddling into Shiro’s side. Shiro wrapped his arms around him, pulling him in and pressing a kiss to his head. Lance sighed softly, nuzzling into him.

"How’re you feeling?" Shiro asked him softly.

“Still not that great, but better,” Lance said.

"That's good," Shiro said. "Hopefully you'll be back to normal by tomorrow."

“I hope so,” Lance sighed.

"Me too," Shiro said.

“Thank you again for being here,” he said softly.

"Of course," Shiro said, brushing his fingers through his hair. "There's no way I wouldn't be."

“You’re the best,” Lance sighed, closing his eyes at Shiro’s touch.

"Only for you," Shiro mumbled.

Lance sighed softly again, tucking his nose into the crook of Shiro’s neck. Shiro held him close, rubbing over his back gently.

“M sorry I can’t be better for you,” Lance mumbled softly into his skin.

"It's okay," Shiro said softly.

“You deserve better,” Lance sighed, frowning.

"So do you," Shiro said.

“No, I don’t,” Lance sighed, pulling back a little.

"Yes you do," Shiro said.

“All I’m doing is taking advantage of you,” Lance muttered.

"How do you think that?" Shiro asked.

“I can’t give you what you want,” Lance said softly. “But having you around- I’m taking advantage of your feelings for me because I’m selfish. But I can’t be what you need, and... you care about me enough and feel bad for me enough to stay. And I know that.”

"So... what are you saying?" Shiro asked.

“I don’t know,” Lance said softly, running his hands over his face. “I don’t know.”

"Um... okay," Shiro said, biting his lip.

“Tell me what you need from me,” Lance said softly. “And I’ll work towards it, I promise.”

"I just need you to let me be here for you," Shiro said. "That's all I need."

“No, that’s what you think I need,” Lance said softly. “What do you need?”

"Just... you, in whatever way I can have you," Shiro said softly.

Lance sighed and leaned back against the headboard. “Okay, so what do you want?”

"Um... to spend time with you? To keep seeing you? To cuddle you and hold you and kiss you? I'm good with what we've been doing, Lance."

“Are you sure?”

"Yeah," Shiro said, nodding.

“Will you... tell me? If you start to need more?” Lance said softly. “I don’t... I don’t want to lose you, Shiro.”

"You're not gonna lose me, Lance," Shiro said, shaking his head a little. "I'm not going anywhere."

Lance bit his lip and looked away.

"What?" Shiro asked softly.

“I just... can’t help feeling like you’re gonna get sick of this at some point. You’re gonna... want more. A proper relationship.”

"Even if that's true, I'm not gonna leave you completely, Lance," Shiro said. "No matter what, you're still my best friend."

“I am?” Lance asked softly.

"Of course you are," Shiro said.

Lance smiled a little, leaning in and pressing a small kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Don’t get sick,” he murmured.

Shiro turned his head to catch his lips in a proper kiss, humming softly. "Don't care if I do."

“I do,” Lance smiled, nuzzling their noses together.

"Well now I wanna kiss you," Shiro pouted.

“I’ll kiss you lots when I’m better,” Lance said, snuggling back down into him.

"You better," Shiro huffed softly.

“You know how much I like kissing,” Lance said. “Your lips are gonna be sore.”

"Good," Shiro said, biting his lip as he smiled.

Lance smiled, tucking his face back in against Shiro’s neck. Shiro wrapped him up in his arms, holding him close.

“You’re soft ‘n warm,” Lance mumbled into him.

"So're you, baby," Shiro mumbled back.

“I like being baby,” he mumbled quietly.

"Yeah?" Shiro asked, smiling softly. "Well, you're my cute little baby."

Lance smiled and flushed, nodding slightly. Shiro smiled, pressing a kiss to his head as Lance yawned again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u guys like the update!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What was that about?" Shiro asked, giving him a look.
> 
> “What was what about?” Lance bristled.
> 
> "That," Shiro said, gesturing to the bar and then to Lance's posture. "This."
> 
> “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Lance said smoothly.
> 
> "Right," Shiro scoffed, rolling his eyes.
> 
> “You gave him your number?” Lance said after a few moments, unable to help himself.
> 
> "Yeah," Shiro said. "I did. What's wrong with that?"
> 
> “Nothing wrong with that,” Lance said, clenching his jaw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just pretend the discord format of :emoji: is the actual emoji in their texts ok

Lance  
hey

Shiro  
heyyy

Lance  
soooooo oscars on a sleepover tonight  
so if u wanted to hang out  
I’m free

Shiro  
come over to my place  
rn

Lance  
ok  
omw

Shiro  
yayyy  
see u soon <3

Lance  
:))

After dropping Oscar off, Lance headed to Shiro’s place, knocking on the door.

Shiro got up from the couch excitedly, going over to answer the door. "Hey, baby," he said, smiling at him and stepping aside to let him in.

“Hi,” Lance said, pecking his cheek as he came in and took his shoes off.

"How're you?" Shiro hummed, taking his hand and leading him over to the couch.

“Better now I’m here,” Lance smiled, sitting down. “How are you?”

"Very happy," Shiro smiled, sitting down and curling up with him.

“Missed you,” Lance said, sighing contentedly. “Been so busy this week.”

"Mhm," Shiro pouted softly. "Haven't seen you in ages."

“I’m sorry,” Lance said. “I’ll make it up to you.”

"Yeah?" Shiro asked, smiling and biting his lip.

“Of course,” Lance said.

"Yay," Shiro smiled.

“Gimme a kiss,” Lance requested.

Shiro hummed happily, leaning up to give him a soft kiss.

Lance sighed contentedly, gently kissing him back.

"Missed you," Shiro mumbled softly.

“Missed you too,” Lance mumbled back, cupping Shiro’s face.

Shiro leaned into him, sighing softly.

Lance slid his fingers into Shiro’s hair, gently nibbling on his bottom lip.

"Really did miss me, huh?" Shiro teased softly, smiling against his lips.

“Yeah,” Lance mumbled, nipping at him playfully.

Shiro laughed softly, sliding his fingers into his hair and pulling him closer as he kissed him again.

Lance sighed, happily moving closer as they kissed again.

Shiro looped his arms around Lance's neck, keeping him in close.

Lance went back to licking and nibbling at Shiro's lower lip, sliding his other arm around Shiro's waist.

Shiro moaned softly, leaning into him and gently parting his lips.

Lance slipped his tongue into Shiro's mouth, making a soft sound in response.

Shiro sighed happily, tilting his head and curling his fingers in Lance's hair.

Lance traced along the inside of Shiro's mouth with his tongue, pulling him closer.

Shiro moaned softly, melting into him as he tugged his hair gently.

Lance moaned back, sucking on Shiro's tongue.

Shiro brought his leg up to slide over one of Lance's, sitting half in his lap as he tried to press in even closer.

Lance moaned and shifted to let Shiro into his lap, sliding his hand over his thigh and tugging it over him.

Shiro let out a breathless moan as he settled in his lap, bringing his hands up cup Lance's cheeks as he kissed him.

Lance groaned softly, pulling Shiro closer in his lap.

Shiro licked into Lance's mouth eagerly, sliding their tongues together.

Lance moaned into his mouth, sliding his hands over Shiro's back.

Shiro made a breathless sound, arching into him in response.

Lance trailed his fingers along the silver of skin between Shiro's shirt and his pants, licking into his mouth.

Shiro shivered at the feeling, moaning lowly as he pressed into his touch.

Lance moaned into Shiro’s mouth as they kissed, Lance slipping his hands onto Shiro’s hips and gripping them.

Shiro whimpered softly as he did, squirming a little in his lap.

Lance pulled back for a moment to catch his breath, eyes closed as he leaned his head back against the couch.

Shiro ducked his head a little and leaned in to press a soft, hesitant kiss to his jaw.

Lance let out a breath, sliding a hand into Shiro’s hair.

Shiro kissed slowly over his skin, making a soft sound.

Lance carefully guided Shiro’s lips from his jaw to his neck, tilting his head more for him.

Shiro moaned lowly, nipping gently at his neck as he kissed across it.

Lance moaned softly in response, stroking through Shiro’s hair.

Shiro picked a spot lower on his neck, sucking a small mark into his skin.

Lance moaned a little louder, curling his fingers in his hair.

"Look so good with my marks on you," Shiro murmured lowly, leaning in to give him another.

“Shit, yeah?” Lance moaned, a small whine catching in his throat.

"Yeah," Shiro moaned, gently pressing his thumb into one of the marks he'd left.

Lance gasped softly, eyes fluttering.

Shiro made a satisfied sound, leaning back in to litter the side of his neck in hickies.

Lance gave a pleasured sigh, melting back against the couch.

Shiro kissed and nipped and licked at his neck, making soft, possessive sounds as he did.

“Fuck,” Lance breathed, swallowing thickly as he panted a little.

"Mine," Shiro grumbled softly into his neck, giving him a hard nip.

“Y-yeah,” Lance gasped out a moan.

"You're mine," Shiro mumbled, nuzzling into him a little. "My baby."

“Yours,” Lance moaned softly.

Shiro made a happy sound, kissing over his marks. "Gotta give you these more often."

“Yeah, please,” Lance breathed.

"Gotta mark up my baby so everyone knows he's mine," Shiro mumbled.

“Uh huh,” Lance whimpered softly, nodding quickly.

"Yeah," Shiro moaned lowly, sliding his fingers into Lance's hair as he nipped at the corner of Lance's jaw.

Lance pulled Shiro closer against him, clinging to him a little.

Shiro stroked through his hair slowly, pulling back from his neck to give his lips a soft peck.

Lance made a breathless sound, mindlessly chasing his lips.

Shiro smiled softly, kissing him again. "You okay, my baby?"

Lance whined a little, chasing his lips again.

Shiro made a soft sound, pressing a series of quick kisses to his lips. "'S not an answer."

“M good,” Lance breathed, meeting him for each kiss.

Shiro shifted in his lap a little as he kissed him, making a surprised sound and pulling back. "Oh. Should we stop?"

“What? Why?” Lance asked in a breathless whine, confused.

"Well, you're-" Shiro started, cutting himself off and grinding down a little in his lap instead. "That."

Lance gasped softly, eyes fluttering closed as he instinctively chased the contact.

"So... is that a yes? That we should stop?" Shiro asked, biting his lip.

“Mm, no- I dunno-“ Lance said, brain not entirely functioning properly with how turned on he was.

"You said before that you didn't wanna- do stuff like this," Shiro said. "Right?"

“Well, I-“

"You...?"

“I don’t wanna stop, I like kissing you,” he whined softly.

"Okay," Shiro said. "So you just wanna kiss more?"

Lance nodded, pulling him back in.

Shiro let out a soft breath, cupping his cheeks as he pressed a kiss to his lips.

Lance whined a little, trying to kiss him deeper.

Shiro parted his lips for him, letting Lance control the kiss.

Lance sighed as he slipped his tongue back into Shiro’s mouth.

Shiro stroked over his cheeks gently, letting out a soft moan.

Lance slid his hands back onto Shiro’s hips, pulling him close again as they kissed.

Shiro made a breathless sound, trying not to get hard himself as he arched into Lance.

Lance kissed him deeply for a few moments, before pulling back to catch his breath and nuzzling at Shiro’s jaw.

Shiro slid his fingers into his hair, panting softly and tilting his head a little.

Lance kissed wetly over his jaw, moving down his neck.

"Fuck," Shiro gasped softly, biting at his lip.

Lance kissed down to the curve of his neck, before latching onto it and sucking.

Shiro whimpered softly, melting into him.

Lance sucked a mark into his skin, pulling back and nudging it with his nose.

"Lance," Shiro moaned softly, clinging to him.

Lance mouthed wetly up his neck, nibbling at Shiro’s earlobe.

Shiro gasped softly at the feeling, hips jerking and accidentally grinding down against him.

Lance moaned right into his ear, squeezing Shiro's hips gently.

"Lance," Shiro whimpered, squirming in his lap.

Lance let his hot breath wash over Shiro's skin, gently nipping at his earlobe again.

Shiro clutched at him and let out a whine, cock giving a hard twitch in his pants.

Lance kissed back along his jaw, nibbling at Shiro's bottom lip.

Shiro made a weak sound, kissing him desperately.

Lance kissed Shiro hungrily back, squeezing his hips.

Shiro moaned loudly into his mouth, hips jerking and grinding on him again.

Lance nipped at his bottom lip, making a soft sound.

Shiro pulled back a little after a second, panting softly as he tried to clear his head. "I- Lance, what- what are we doing?"

“What?” Lance asked distractedly.

"What are we doing right now?" Shiro asked again.

“Kissin’?”

"And...?"

“And... moanin’?”

"And...?"

“Um... I dunno?” Lance asked, trying to go back to mouthing over his jaw.

"Baby," Shiro said, tugging gently at his hair. "You know what I'm talking about."

“Uh uh,” Lance pouted.

"You really don't?" Shiro asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

Lance pouted a little more and shook his head.

"Then I guess we should be done with kissing for now, huh?" Shiro said.

“Nooooo,” Lance whined. “Like kissin’.”

"Okay, but we're not just kissing, are we?"

“Technically.”

"So are we gonna talk about that or are we gonna be done?"

Lance groaned, pouting.

"Come on, baby," Shiro hummed. "You can do it."

Lance huffed, glaring.

Shiro leaned in to kiss him, nibbling at his bottom lip. "C'mon, sweetheart. I know you don't wanna stop."

“Don’t wanna stop,” he mumbled.

"Then let's talk real quick and we can keep going," Shiro mumbled.

“Okay...”

"Okay," Shiro said, pecking his lips. "Tell me how you're feeling right now."

“I dunnooooo,” Lance whined.

"Baby, please," Shiro sighed. "You can't just say you don't know every time something like this happens. You have to know something."

“But I don’t. Is it multiple choice?”

"Sure," Shiro said, smiling a little. "Are you feeling... freaked out, nervous, uncomfortable, horny, just okay, or multiple?"

“Uh... nervous, horny, nervous, impatient, horny, nervous,” Lance hummed.

"So... you wanna keep going, then?" Shiro asked. "With... sexual stuff? Even though you said before you don't ever wanna do anything horny with me?"

“I didn’t say that,” Lance huffed.

"You pretty much did," Shiro hummed.

“I didn’t! I just meant like- I dunno, the way it happened last time made me feel weird about it. I didn’t mean like ever.”

"Then you should learn to use your words more clearly," Shiro said. "Because I was under the impression you meant nothing like this ever."

“Oh,” Lance said. “Well.. I wasn’t really sure if I wanted to or not.”

"Are you more sure now?"

“Well... kind of...”

"Kind of?"

Lance shrugged helplessly. “Yeah?”

"Okay, so... what are we doing then?"

“I have no idea,” Lance huffed.

"Okay, well we're not gonna do anything sexy until I hear you say you want to explicitly, so," Shiro said.

“I want to,” Lance pouted.

"Okay," Shiro said, pecking his lips gently. "Then we can do something."

Lance hummed, chasing his lips.

Shiro cupped his cheeks, kissing him again. "You wanna discuss that in detail or, like... figure it out when we get there?"

“I don’t wanna talk anymore,” Lance mumbled against his lips.

"Okay," Shiro mumbled back, a little breathless.

“Just kiss me,” Lance mumbled.

Shiro nodded, stroking over his cheeks as he pressed their lips together.

Lance made a sound against his lips, kissing him back.

Shiro slid his fingers into his hair, nibbling at his bottom lip.

Lance sighed, sliding his hands back onto Shiro’s hips as he parted his lips.

Shiro moaned softly, licking eagerly into his mouth.

Lance moaned in response, pulling Shiro closer.

Shiro pressed in close to him, sliding their tongues together.

Lance moaned into his mouth, whining softly.

Shiro curled his fingers in Lance's hair, moaning.

Lance groaned softly, kissing him deeper.

"Lance," Shiro whined softly, tugging his hair gently.

Lance moaned, tipping his head as he tugged at Shiro’s hips.

Shiro moaned lowly, rocking against him gently.

Lance carefully rolled his hips up to meet Shiro’s, nibbling at his bottom lip.

"Fuck," Shiro sighed, parting his lips.

Lance sucked on Shiro's lip for a moment before slipping his tongue back into his mouth, squeezing his hips.

Shiro whimpered softly, squirming impatiently in his lap.

Lance carefully slid his hands around to cup Shiro's ass, holding it tentatively as he kissed him deeper.

Shiro let out a whine, pressing eagerly back into his hands.

Lance gave it a small squeeze, making a soft sound into his mouth.

Shiro moaned lowly, tugging gently at his hair.

Lance moaned softly in response, sucking on Shiro’s tongue as he gently felt him up.

"Fuck, baby, yeah," Shiro gasped, pulling back to catch his breath, panting. "That's good."

"Yeah...?" he asked breathlessly.

"Yeah," Shiro said, nodding quickly.

Lance let out a breath, sliding his hands up under Shiro's shirt to his waist, sighing softly at the feel of his soft skin.

Shiro dipped his head to nuzzle into his neck, making a soft sound.

Lance gasped softly and tipped his head, eyes fluttering closed.

Shiro kissed gently across his neck, giving him soft nips as he went.

Lance sighed, tugging Shiro closer in his lap.

Shiro reached down to slide his hands under Lance's shirt as well, running lightly over his stomach.

Lance made a soft sound, shuddering slightly as he let his hands drop back down to Shiro’s ass.

Shiro let his hands push higher, slowly exploring his chest.

Lance let out a soft moan, gently giving Shiro’s ass another squeeze.

Shiro gasped softly, hips twitching forward as he cupped Lance's pecs, brushing over his nipples.

A soft whine escaped him as Lance let his head tip back against the couch, arching into him slightly.

"Can I take this off?" Shiro asked breathlessly, tugging at his shirt.

“Yeah,” Lance breathed, nodding.

Shiro pulled it off quickly, tossing it behind him as he dipped his head, pressing wet kisses across his chest.

“Oh-” Lance moaned gently, bringing up a hand to tangle in Shiro’s hair.

Shiro moaned softly as he nipped and licked his way lower, stopping to leave a few marks to match the ones on his neck before he licked over one of his nipples.

Lance whimpered, curling his fingers in Shiro’s hair.

Shiro sucked and nipped at his gently, bringing his hand up to play with the other.

Lance moaned, hips gently rocking up against Shiro’s.

"Um-" Shiro said breathlessly, pulling back after a few moments with a wet sound. "Can I make a suggestion for what we should do?"

“Yeah,” Lance nodded, trying not to whine a little as he pulled back.

"I wanna suck you off," Shiro said, squirming a little just thinking about it.

Lance made a breathless sound, opening and closing his mouth a few times. “You-?”

"Please, I've been thinking about it for so long," Shiro said, whining a little. "You don't even have to do anything back, just need you in my mouth."

“I- um-“ Lance said, mouth suddenly dry as words failed him.

"You okay?" Shiro asked, leaning in to look at his face.

“Yeah,” Lance nodded. “Yeah- I’m- yeah-“

"We don't have to do that, if that's too much," Shiro said, biting his lip.

“No, I um-“

"Yeah...?"

“We um- you- uh-“ Lance took a moment to try and collect himself, flushing. “Let’s do that, that’s um, let’s- yeah.”

"You sure?" Shiro asked.

Lance nodded.

"Okay," Shiro said. "Right now?"

Lance nodded again.

"Fuck," Shiro moaned, scrambling out of his lap and sliding into the floor, settling between his legs. "Take your pants off."

Lance bit his lip, now feeling nervous as he fumbled with his pants.

"We can stop whenever you want, okay?" Shiro said, looking up at him as he brought his hands up to rub over Lance's thighs. "Just say something if you need to."

“Okay,” Lance nodded, letting out a soft breath as he squirmed out of his pants.

"Okay," Shiro said, sliding his hands higher to rub his inner thighs.

Lance made a soft sound, spreading his legs slightly as he looked down at him.

Shiro kept looking up at him for a few moments before he let his eyes drop and run over the very obvious tent in Lance's boxers, the huge wet spot on the fabric sticking to the head of his cock. Shiro shivered at the sight, hands pushing up under the legs of his underwear to stroke the sensitive skin there. "Fuck, baby, look at you."

Lance whimpered softly, another little glob of precum seeping out into the fabric.

"Fuck," Shiro moaned, leaning forward to mouth at the head of his cock through his boxers.

Lance gasped, cock twitching hard.

"Mm, you're so hard already, baby," Shiro murmured, sucking gently.

“Y-yeah,” Lance moaned softly.

"Poor baby," Shiro mumbled, mouthing over his cock for a few more moments before reaching for the band of his underwear, pulling them down to free his cock.

Lance’s cock bobbed heavily in the cool air, pre drooling messily from his tip.

Shiro moaned lowly at the sight, immediately leaning in to lick a strip up his cock.

Lance gasped, cock twitching at the contact.

Shiro moaned again, scooting in closer as he leaned in to take his head into his mouth.

Lance whimpered softly, looking down at him.

Shiro looked up at him and held his gaze, slowly taking more of him into his mouth.

“Fuck...” Lance groaned softly.

Shiro moaned lowly around him, sucking around him eagerly as he slowly took him in to the base.

“Oh fuck,” Lance gasped, melting into the couch.

Shiro stroked over his thighs gently as he bobbed his head, pulling up to suck messily at his tip before sinking onto him again.

“S-Shiro-“ Lance whimpered, eyes falling closed as his cock leaked in Shiro’s mouth.

Shiro lapped up his pre eagerly, moaning happily as he started to move properly, bobbing his head on his cock.

“Fuck, Shiro, oh my god,” Lance whined, sliding a hand into his hair.

Shiro moaned in encouragement, sucking hard around him and moving his head quickly.

Lance whimpered, clutching at Shiro’s hair.

Shiro brought his hand up to cup his balls, giving them a soft squeeze as he moaned around him.

Lance whimpered, hips jerking.

Shiro moaned happily, wrapping his lips around the base of Lance's cock as he played with his balls.

“Oh fuck- fuck, Shiro- you’re so perfect,” Lance groaned.

Shiro whined softly at the praise, sucking around him wetly as he bobbed his head.

Lance made a breathless sound, clinging tightly to Shiro’s hair as he moaned.

Shiro pulled off a little to tongue through his slit, suckling at the head of his cock.

Lance whimpered, cock jerking as precum leaked from it. “S-Shiro,” he moaned needily.

Shiro lapped up his pre quickly, playing with his tip so he could get more.

“Shiro, god, ‘m not gonna last,” Lance moaned.

"Not supposed to last," Shiro panted, pulling off with a wet sound. "Want your cum down my throat."

“Oh my god,” Lance groaned. “Shit, please.”

Shiro moaned lowly, licking through his slit again before taking him back in to the base.

“Shiro- Shiro- ‘m gonna cum-“ Lance whimpered, cumming down his throat a moment later with a low needy groan.

Shiro whined softly as he swallowed eagerly, milking his cock for every drop of cum.

“Fuckkk,” Lance moaned, practically collapsing into the couch as he rode it out.

Shiro licked up every drop of cum he could find, moaning softly as he eventually pulled off, panting.

Lance whimpered, cock twitching with oversensitivity.

"How was that?" Shiro asked breathlessly, looking up at him.

“So good,” Lance mumbled, eyes closed.

"Good," Shiro smiled, tucking him back into his pants before sitting up next to him on the couch.

Lance immediately leaned into him, making a soft sound.

Shiro wrapped his arm around him, pulling Lance into his side.

Lance sighed, nestling right into him.

Shiro stroked over his back gently, pressing a kiss to his head.

“You’re amazin’,” Lance mumbled into him.

"Pretty sure that's the orgasm talking," Shiro said with a soft laugh.

“You’re amazin’,” Lance mumbled again, nudging him with his nose.

"Thank you, baby," Shiro mumbled softly, kissing his head again.

Lance tipped his head up, leaning to catch his lips.

Shiro made a soft sound, kissing him back.

“What about you?” he asked softly.

"What about me?" Shiro asked.

“Well, you know...”

"Mm, I don't," Shiro said.

“Well... don’t you wanna get off too?”

"Oh," Shiro said. "I'm okay. I said it could just be you."

“But, don’t you want to?”

"I mean... yeah, of course I do," Shiro said.

“W-well, um,” Lance stammered. “You wanna... do something?”

"Do you want to?" Shiro asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Well... I don’t wanna leave you hanging,” Lance said, biting his lip.

"And I don't want you to be uncomfortable," Shiro said.

“I’m not uncomfortable,” Lance huffed.

"No?" Shiro asked.

Lance tentatively shook his head.

"Baby, you don't have to lie about it," Shiro sighed softly. "I'd rather you didn't, actually."

“I’m not lying,” Lance said, pulling back a little and pouting at him.

"Well, you don't seem exactly sure of yourself," Shiro said.

“Well I... haven’t exactly been with someone else for... like four years, and especially not- well- you know, a... guy.”

"So there's no pressure," Shiro said, reaching out to cup his cheek. "All I want is to make you feel good."

Lance bit his lip. “But I don’t wanna be selfish. You deserve to feel good too.”

"Doing stuff for you makes me feel good," Shiro assured him. "Could probably cum just from having you in my mouth."

“Shit, really?” Lance said, flushing.

"Probably," Shiro said, nodding.

Lance groaned and ducked his head into Shiro’s chest. “That’s hot,” he mumbled.

"Yeah?" Shiro asked with a small grin, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

“Yeah,” he huffed. “You know it is.”

Shiro laughed softly, nuzzling into his hair. "I'm glad you think so."

Lance huffed softly again, tilting his head to nip at Shiro’s jaw.

"Oh, you ready to go again already?" Shiro teased softly.

“I think I need about five to seven working days,” Lance teased back.

"Mm, too bad," Shiro hummed. "But don't you worry, baby, I'll get that pretty little dick whipped into shape in no time."

“Oh yeah?” Lance said, huffing a soft laugh.

"Mhm," Shiro said, nodding.

“I’m not sure I’m ready to get any whips out, though,” Lance smiled.

Shiro let out a laugh at that, shaking his head a little. "I dunno if you'll ever be ready for that, baby."

“I’m not even gonna argue with that,” Lance said.

"I'd probably laugh at you if you did," Shiro smiled.

Lance smiled, and tipped his head up to kiss Shiro’s lips. “And whys that, huh? I could’ve been super kinky, and you’d have no idea.”

"Baby, you've barely used your dick recently," Shiro mumbled, kissing him back. "A kinky man would never torture himself like that."

“Mm, maybe,” Lance hummed. “Why, are you super kinky, or something?”

"I wouldn't say super," Shiro said, shaking his head. "But I'm not a vanilla straight man, either."

Lance made a deliberative sound. “So... what kind of stuff are you into, then?”

"We'll cross that bridge at another time, yeah?" Shiro smiled.

Lance pouted a little. “Fine...”

Shiro smiled at him, pecking his lips.

Lance sighed, resting his head back on Shiro’s chest.

"We could move to my bed," Shiro hummed softly, brushing his fingers through Lance's hair.

“Mm, bed sounds good,” Lance said.

"Okay," Shiro said, nudging him. "Up, then."

Lance made a reluctant sound, getting up.

Shiro got up after him and took his hand, leading him off to his bed.

Lance followed after to him, clutching at his hand.

"Come on, baby," Shiro murmured softly, tugging him onto the bed with him. "Are you staying here? It's getting late."

“You kickin’ me out?” Lance smiled.

"Nuh uh, trying to get you to stay," Shiro said, tugging his hand harder.

“Mm, good, cause I’m not going anywhere,” Lance said.

"Good," Shiro smiled, wrapping his arms around him tightly.

Lance sighed and snuggled into him, burying his face into Shiro’s body.

Shiro held him close, brushing his fingers through Lance's hair.

“You’re ‘lways so snuggly,” Lance mumbled into him.

"Love snuggling with my baby," Shiro mumbled back, giving him a soft squeeze.

“Like bein’ your baby,” Lance mumbled, nuzzling into Shiro’s neck.

"Like it, too," Shiro mumbled, pressing a kiss to his head.

Lance pressed a small kiss to his neck, snuggling closer.

"Dunno how you ever survived without cuddles before," Shiro mumbled. "Such a cuddly baby."

“Dunno,” Lance said with a soft whine, holding him tighter. “Love cuddles.”

"Know you do, sweetheart," Shiro murmured softly, cuddling him close.

“Hadn’t had cuddles for years ‘n years ‘n years, ‘fore you,” Lance said sleepily.

"Well now you can have them as much as you want, baby," Shiro mumbled, stroking gently over his back.

“Want them so much,” Lance said softly, pressing a succession of gentle kisses in the curve of his neck.

"Then I'll give them to you all the time," Shiro promised, trailing his fingers over Lance's back.

“You’re the best,” Lance smiled softly.

"I'm glad you think so," Shiro smiled.

Lance sighed and nuzzled him again, getting as close as he possibly could to him.

"You're so cute, baby," Shiro mumbled softly, smiling as he held him.

Lance smiled, flushing a little as he shook his head.

"Mhm, you're my sweet cute baby," Shiro hummed.

Lance gave his neck a small nip in retaliation.

"Come on, you know you're my sweet boy," Shiro smiled.

Lance flushed in embarrassment, smiling a little. “Am...?”

"Of course," Shiro murmured, kissing his head. "My good baby."

Lance flushed harder, making a small sound.

Shiro gave him a soft squeeze, nuzzling into him.

“M sleepy,” Lance mumbled softly.

"Then sleep, baby," Shiro said, rubbing his back.

“Mkay,” Lance said, yawning.

"Good night, sweetheart," Shiro murmured.

“Night night,” he mumbled, nuzzling him.

"Have sweet dreams. okay?"

“Mm, you too,” Lance mumbled.

Shiro held him close, nuzzling him gently.

Lance fell asleep quickly, plastered against him.

Shiro cuddled him as he slept, eventually falling asleep after him.

***

Lance  
Hey :)

Shiro  
hey :)

Lance  
If you’re free on Friday Hunk invited us to dinner

Shiro  
oo sounds fun  
I am free  
are you sure he invited me tho

Lance  
He specifically said bring Shiro

Shiro  
oh okay  
yay I'll go then

Lance  
Okay :) come to mine first?

Shiro  
will I get kisses for my efforts

Lance  
Always :)

Shiro  
okay then yes of course

Lance  
Yay :)

Shiro  
what should i wear

Lance  
Uh a button up?  
You look handsome in anything

Shiro  
oh look at you being smooth  
I'll see what I have

Lance  
;)

Shiro  
<3

As Friday night rolled around, Shiro picked out his best outfit and got himself dressed and ready, smoothing down his shirt a little nervously in the mirror before he got his things and left, heading over to Lance's. He hadn't seen Hunk since before Christmas and his whole thing with Lance, and he wasn't sure how Hunk was going to respond. He'd been nice enough at the party, but that was before Shiro had sucked Lance's dick. Now, everything was kind of in the air. He tried to push it out of his head though as he got out and went to Lance's door, knocking. He just wanted to have a nice night out with Lance and he was lucky to have been invited, so he was just going to make the most of it.

Lance smiled as he heard the door, leaving Oscar playing in his room to go and answer it. “Hey,” he said as he saw Shiro, stepping aside to let him in.

"Hi," Shiro smiled, stepping inside and pressing a quick kiss to his cheek.

Lance caught his lips with a smile. “You look nice.”

"Mm, thank you," Shiro said, kissing him back. "Don't normally have a reason to get dressed up."

“Me neither,” Lance hummed. “But it’s fun.”

"Mhm," Shiro said, nodding and pecking his lips again.

“You ready to go, then?” Lance asked, sliding his arm around Shiro’s waist and giving him another kiss.

"Dunno, 'm enjoying this," Shiro mumbled, wrapping his arms around Lance's neck to keep him close.

"Mm, I bet," Lance teased, kissing him again and again.

"Don't act like you're not," Shiro huffed, meeting each of his kisses.

"Mmmm, maybe," Lance said, tightening his hold on him and pulling him closer.

Shiro slid his fingers into hair, sighing softly into his mouth as he kissed him back.

Lance made a soft sound, tilting his head as he sucked on Shiro's bottom lip.

Shiro curled his fingers in Lance's hair, tugging gently as he parted his lips for him.

Lance moaned softly, stumbling backwards with him a little into the wall, slipping his tongue past Shiro's lips.

Shiro moaned softly in response, sliding a hand down to Lance's waist and pulling him closer.

Lance groaned, sliding their tongues together.

Shiro made a soft sound, slipping his fingertips beneath Lance's shirt and running them along the warm skin just above his waistband.

Lance moaned into his mouth, shuddering under his touch.

Shiro let out a happy sigh, sliding his hand further under his shirt.

Lance arched into him, sucking on Shiro's tongue.

Shiro brought his other hand down to push his shirt up, running his hands slowly over his back.

Lance moaned softly again, kissing Shiro hungrily.

Shiro dug his nails gently into Lance's skin as he kept him in close, his other hand dropping down to cup his ass.

Lance gasped, moaning needily.

Shiro gave him a gentle squeeze, tugging his hips closer.

Lance groaned, trying to roll his hips against Shiro's.

Shiro spread his legs and led Lance in between them, grinding against him teasingly.

Lance whined softly, letting his head tip back against the wall.

"My poor baby," Shiro murmured, kissing down along his jaw. "Missed me, huh?"

"Yeah," Lance moaned breathlessly, eyes fluttering closed.

"Poor sweetheart," Shiro said again, nipping his skin gently as he continued down his neck.

Lance sighed contentedly, sliding his fingers into Shiro's hair.

Shiro pressed wet kisses along Lance's skin, sliding the collar of his shirt out of the way as he made his way down.

Lance tipped his head back further to give him as much room as he could, stroking through Shiro's hair.

Shiro sighed happily as he picked a spot low on his neck, hoping it was low enough to hide as he latched onto it with his lips, sucking a mark into his skin.

Lance gasped, tightening his fingers in his hair.

Shiro nibbled at his neck, pulling back once he was done and giving a satisfied hum. "Looks pretty on you, baby."

Lance made a soft sound, letting out a breath. "Yeah?"

"Mhm," Shiro said, nodding and nuzzling into his neck.

"W-we're gonna be late," Lance mumbled reluctantly.

Shiro raised his head, pouting at him. "Can we do this more later...?"

"Mm, yeah," Lance nodded, keeping Shiro close against him.

"Sure we don't have time for me to suck you off?" Shiro asked, pouting harder.

Lance groaned softly.

"Can make it faaaast," Shiro tempted, sliding his hands up Lance's chest.

Lance huffed out a soft breath, pouting a little as he leaned into his touch.

Shiro leaned up to peck his lips, sliding his hands back down to run teasingly over his lower stomach. "So...?"

"Quickly..." Lance said softly, chasing his lips.

Shiro made a happy sound, giving him a long kiss before sinking to his knees between Lance's legs, looking up at him. "Undo your pants, then."

Lance bit his lip, quickly fumbling to get them undone.

Shiro moaned softly as he watched, reaching up to pull out his cock and run his hand over him. "Fuck, baby, you're so hot."

Lance whined a little, cock twitching as it hardened up. "You are," he mumbled.

"Yeah?" Shiro asked, biting his lip as he looked up at him. "Like seeing me on my knees for you, baby?"

"Yeah," Lance said, nodding quickly. "Look so good."

"All for you, baby," Shiro murmured, pressing a soft kiss to his tip as he stroked him.

Lance moaned softly, supporting himself against the wall as he looked down at him.

Shiro licked and kissed his tip until his cock was hard and leaking, eventually taking him properly into his mouth and sinking down on him slowly.

"Fuuck," Lance groaned, sliding his fingers into Shiro's hair.

Shiro moaned softly, holding the base of his cock as he bobbed his head over him, slowly picking up speed.

Lance let his eyes flutter closed, losing himself in it.

Shiro sucked at him sloppily as he moved his head, hand reaching down to cup his balls.

Lance groaned, petting Shiro’s hair as his cock twitched in his mouth.

Shiro pulled off a little to suckle at his head, licking through his slit.

“Fuck,” Lance gasped, precum dribbling onto Shiro’s tongue.

Shiro lapped it up with a happy moan, sucking harder to get more.

Lance whined, guiding Shiro’s mouth back down over his cock.

Shiro moaned loudly at that, taking him back into the base and sucking at him hard.

Lance whimpered, tugging gently at Shiro’s hair.

Shiro moaned lowly in encouragement, bobbing his head over him quickly.

“Shiro...” Lance moaned, tugging a little harder as he panted. “So good.”

Shiro whimpered softly as he did, squeezing at his balls.

“Please,” Lance moaned, cock leaking in his mouth. “Please, Shiro.”

Shiro sucked him messily as he moved over his cock faster, working the base with his other hand.

“Oh god, I’m close, I’m gonna cum,” Lance moaned breathlessly.

Shiro pulled off just long enough to lick through his slit before taking him back in deep, moaning needily around him.

“Oh fuck,” Lance moaned, cock twitching as he came down Shiro’s throat a moment later, Lance clutching at Shiro’s hair and letting his own head knock back against the wall.

Shiro mewled happily as he swallowed his cum, milking his cock for every drop.

Lance whimpered, grinding against his face.

Shiro eventually pulled off his cock, pressing a messy kiss to his tip before leaning back.

Lance let out a tiny whimper, stroking Shiro’s hair and panting.

"How was that, baby?" Shiro asked breathlessly, leaning in to nuzzle at the base of his cock.

“So good,” Lance said softly.

"Good," Shiro hummed, tucking him back into his pants before standing up. "Guess we better go, then."

Lance sighed and grabbed back ahold of Shiro, pulling him against him and burying his face in his neck.

"Hi, sweetheart," Shiro murmured softly, wrapping his arms around him tight.

“Hi,” Lance mumbled into his skin.

"Need a second?" Shiro asked, rubbing over his back gently.

Lance nodded a little.

"Okay," Shiro said, pressing a soft kiss to his head.

Lance nuzzled him, making a small sound.

"Okay?" Shiro asked, nuzzling him back.

Lance nodded.

"Okay, good," Shiro said, giving him a soft squeeze.

Lance pulled back after a few moments, looking at Shiro’s hair with a soft smile.

"What?" Shiro asked, looking back at him.

“You have sex hair,” Lance said, trying to sort it out a bit for him.

"I'm supposed to look nice for this," Shiro said, pouting at him.

“There’s a brush in my bathroom,” Lance said, kissing his cheek. “I’ll go get Oscar.”

"Okay," Shiro said, still pouting a little as he went off to find it.

Lance smiled, making sure Oscar was ready and bringing him downstairs.

Shiro met them downstairs once he'd fixed his appearance the best he could, hoping it wasn't too obvious from the outside. "Okay, I'm ready."

“There you are, handsome,” Lance smiled. “All better.”

Shiro smiled, reaching out to take his hand. "Yeah?"

“Mhm,” Lance said, taking his hand and giving it a squeeze, grabbing up his keys and taking them out to the car.

Shiro smiled and bit his lip, following along behind him.

Lance put Oscar in the car, getting into the drivers seat and starting it up.

Shiro slid into the passenger seat, trying to ignore his nerves as they surfaced again.

Lance put on Oscar’s music on his request, making the short drive to Hunk’s and pulling up in their drive.

Shiro got out and hovered behind Lance as he helped Oscar out of the car, grabbing Lance's hand to hold him back for a second before they approached the house. "Um... does Hunk know about... our thing?"

“Why d’you think he invited you?” Lance said, squeezing his hands.

"I dunno," Shiro said, shrugging a little. "It could be as a friend thing."

“Well... I have mentioned it,” Lance said.

"Okay," Shiro said, giving a small nod. "So... I can hold your hand...?"

“Um, yeah,” he nodded.

"Okay," Shiro said, smiling a little. "Good."

Lance gave him a quick kiss, and then knocked on the door.

Hunk smiled as he heard the knock, hurrying over to open it. "Hey, guys! Glad you could make it."

“Hey, thanks for inviting us,” Lance smiled, watching as Oscar gave Hunk a quick hug and rushed inside to find Shay.

"Of course, we're happy to have you guys over," Hunk said, ushering them inside.

Lance tugged Shiro inside, going through to greet Shay.

Hunk closed the door and followed behind them, smiling at their joined hands.

Lance reluctantly dropped Shiro’s hand to offer some help bringing the food out onto the table, sharing small glances with Shiro as they ate and trying to ignore Hunk as he just knew what he’d be thinking. 

After dinner Shiro offered to help clean up, going with Hunk into the kitchen, and Oscar went upstairs to the room he stayed in when they stayed over, getting some of his toys out to play, leaving Lance and Shay alone together.

"So..." Shay asked, glancing at him with a smile. "Has this thing with Shiro been going on long? Hunk mentioned a little about it, but he didn't tell me much."

“Uh...” Lance said, flushing slightly. “Since Christmas.”

"Aww, that's sweet," she smiled. "You two look really happy together. The way you look at him is just the cutest thing in the world."

“What...?” Lance asked softly, biting his lip.

"Has no one ever mentioned it?" she laughed, nudging him gently. "It's pretty obvious, at least to me. You look like you're absolutely wrapped around his finger, and I'm sure you are. Feelings like that always end up showing themselves somehow. And I'm not sure how much it means coming from me, but... I'm happy for you, Lance," she continued, softening her voice a little. "I promise not to get into it, but... Hunk and I were a little worried, to be honest. That you'd never... find anyone else to be happy with. And seeing you like this again, all dreamy stares and lovesick puppy eyes across the table... it's really nice, Lance. I'm glad you have him."

Lance swallowed, blinking quickly as he glanced towards the kitchen and back again. “We’re not- it’s not-“ he let out a breath and looked down. “It’s not like that. We’re not... together like that.”

"Oh," Shay said, giving him a confused little frown. "I'm sorry for assuming. You just- well, it doesn't matter. Apologies."

Lance sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. “I don’t know what we are, but we’re not- that. It’s...” he bit his lip and frowned slightly.

"You don't need to explain yourself, Lance," she said, reaching out to pat his shoulder gently. "I didn't mean to overstep into something personal."

“It’s okay,” Lance said with a soft sigh. “I’m just... trying to enjoy this while it lasts, I guess. Because it won’t.”

"Why not?" she asked. "If you don't mind me asking."

“I can’t give him what he needs. He’ll get sick of it eventually. He’s on some sort of... kick right now that he’s ‘taking care of me’, but he’ll get tired of it- and me. Because I just- I can’t. I’m just being selfish by keeping him around, he’s only getting hurt.”

"I see," Shay said, frowning gently. "Well, I apologize for bringing it up."

“It’s fine,” Lance mumbled.

"Not that you asked, but... I think it could work out between you, you know," Shay said after a moment. "You have to want that, though, and believe in it, and be willing to put yourself on the line. And if you're not, then... it probably won't work, like you said."

“Then I guess it won’t.”

"Well, then," she said. "I guess it won't."

Lance sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “I don’t expect you to understand. But I just can’t.”

"No, Lance, it's fine." she said, shaking her head a little. "That's fine. You're just sort of... really leading him on, aren't you? Using him, almost?"

“I’ve tried to be open with him about my position on things. He wanted to go ahead anyway.”

"Right, but did you tell him a proper relationship with you would never work?" she asked, giving him a look. "I don't think he'd be here if he wasn't operating under the assumption that there was a chance for you two. If you know it's that definite and he doesn't, then you need to tell him."

Lance sighed and rubbed his face again. “You’re right. I didn’t ask.”

Shay scoffed softly, shaking her head as she left and went to find Hunk in the kitchen.

Lance wrapped his arms around himself, frowning softly.

"Hey, baby," Shiro said softly as he came out of the kitchen a second later, a concerned look on his face as he reached out for him. "What's wrong? Shay said I should come check on you."

Lance flinched a little at the sound of his voice, looking up. “Oh, um, it’s fine. I’m fine.”

"Come on, don't lie to me," Shiro said, resting his hands on Lance's arms. "Talk to me."

“I’m not really sure it’s an appropriate discussion to have right now,” Lance said.

"Oh, um... okay," Shiro said. "That's fine."

“How about you are you good?” Lance asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Shiro said, biting his lip.

Lance nodded. “That’s good. I’m gonna go check on Oscar, okay?”

"Right, yeah," Shiro said, nodding a little. "I'll, um... be down here."

“Okay,” Lance said, getting up and heading upstairs, going to the bathroom instead and locking himself in there to take a breather.

Shiro looked to Shay and Hunk who were standing in the kitchen doorway, receiving matching helpless shrugs from them that didn't make him feel any better.

Lance went into Oscar after a few minutes, sitting down with him for a little bit to avoid going back downstairs.

Hunk packed up some of the extra food for Shiro to take home with him, him and Shay keeping idle chatter with him as they all waited for Lance to return.

Lance eventually decided he couldn’t hide anymore, collecting himself and going back downstairs, putting a smile on his face. “Hey, sorry, Oscar wanted me.”

"It's fine," Shiro said, shrugging a little as Hunk and Shay both stared Lance down intensely.

Lance looked between them and swallowed. “Everything... okay...?”

"Everything's fine with us, Lance," Hunk said, not letting up on his stare. "We've just been talking. Everything alright with you?"

“Uh... yeah?”

"Great," Hunk said.

“Great,” Lance echoed.

"Well, it's getting late," Hunk said after a moment of silence. "You should probably be getting Oscar home."

“Uh... yeah, okay,” Lance said. “Shiro, you wanna go grab him?”

"Sure," Shiro said, nodding and heading upstairs to get him ready to leave.

“Are you mad at me, or something?” Lance asked, looking at Shay, and then Hunk.

"I don't know about mad," Hunk said, shrugging. "Disappointed, maybe. Bewildered, definitely. Worried about Shiro, absolutely."

“So what, you invited me over here for some sort of assessment?”

"No? We invited you over for dinner," Hunk said.

“Right.”

"What, you think we planned this?" Hunk asked.

“Knowing you two? I wouldn’t put it past you.”

"Great," Hunk sighed. "Well, no, Lance. We didn't plan it. Because up until half an hour ago, I was under the impression things were going well for you guys."

“Things are fine.”

"Actually fine or Lance fine?"

“Actually fine!”

"Sure," Hunk said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“If you have something to say, then say it.”

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Lance," Hunk said. "I don't need to spell it out for you."

“Fine. Whatever,” Lance sighed. “Just stay out of it. Both of you.”

"Right, of course," Hunk sighed. "You got it, buddy."

“I really don’t need this right now, okay?”

"Uh huh," Hunk said, clearly unimpressed.

“Okay, well. Thanks for having us, dinner was lovely,” Lance said with a tight smile.

"Yeah, of course," Hunk sighed.

Lance went to get their coats, waiting for Shiro and Oscar. They came down the stairs a few minutes later, Shiro holding Oscar's hand tightly as he met Lance by the door. Lance put Oscar’s coat on, saying goodbye again and leading them out to the car. Shiro followed along silently, carrying the food Hunk had given them and setting it in his lap as he got in.

Lance drove them back in silence, Oscar half asleep in the back of the car. Shiro fidgeted nervously, not sure what to expect when they got back. Lance parked up at home, carefully getting Oscar out and carrying him up to the house, unlocking the door.

Lance took Oscar up to bed, settling him down before returning downstairs with a soft sigh, sitting down on the couch next to Shiro. “Hey.”

"Hey," Shiro mumbled, picking at a loose thread on the couch.

“Sorry about all that,” Lance said with a soft sigh, leaning back against the couch.

"It's fine," Shiro mumbled, shrugging a little.

Lance leaned into him, settling himself under Shiro’s arm and against his chest and Shiro made a soft sound of surprise, wrapping his arms around him. Lance sighed softly, resting his head on Shiro’s shoulder.

"I'm kinda confused about everything that's happened in the past hour," Shiro said after a few minutes.

"Yeah, me too," Lance sighed softly.

"Should we talk about it...?" Shiro asked.

"I don't... really know what to say," Lance said. "I just had a bit of a disagreement with Shay, it was silly. I didn't mean to ruin the evening."

"It seemed like... more than that," Shiro said.

"What d'you mean?"

"I dunno, like... everyone just got weird after," Shiro said. "Seems a bit extreme for just a... silly disagreement."

"Hunk and Shay are my best friends," Lance said. "We've been best friends since college, and Hunk and I were roommates before he even met Shay. We've been through a lot together, and they were really there for me when everything happened with my wife, and... that means that they do kind of tend to act like my parents a bit, too. It means that if I don't agree with all of their opinions, then they're disappointed in me, like I'm their child and I need disciplining, or something. They always think they know what's best for me, and that they know what's best for every situation, but they don't, and neither of them will ever accept that."

"Right..." Shiro said. "So there's nothing for us to talk about, then?"

"I mean... you're... okay with this, right? With you and me?"

"Of course," Shiro nodded.

"I'm not... making you unhappy, or anything?"

"No, baby, of course not," Shiro said, shaking his head.

“Then there’s nothing for us to talk about,” Lance said, feeling a little relieved.

"Okay," Shiro said, reaching out for his hand and giving it a soft squeeze.

Lance held his hand tight, sighing softly.

Shiro tucked his face into Lance's hair, pressing a soft kiss to his head. "I love you, baby. Don't forget that."

Lance frowned guiltily, hiding his face in Shiro’s neck. “I know,” he said softly.

"Okay, good," Shiro said, wrapping him up tight in his arms.

“You’d tell me if I was making you unhappy, right?” Lance mumbled tentatively.

"Uh huh," Shiro nodded. "You would, too?"

“Don’t think you could ever make me unhappy,” Lance said, nuzzling him.

"Same with you," Shiro murmured, nuzzling him back.

Lance made a non committal sound.

"I mean it," Shiro said, nudging him with his nose.

“Well, I appreciate you thinking that,” Lance mumbled.

"Think you worry about it too much," Shiro hummed.

“Maybe. I just really don’t want to hurt you,” Lance said, nuzzling him a little. “You’re so... soft and sweet and good and kind. I don’t want to hurt you.”

"We'll be okay, baby," Shiro promised softly. "I'll be okay."

“I’m just so confused right now,” Lance sighed, cuddling close to him. “I appreciate you being so patient and understanding with me.”

"Of course, baby," Shiro said, brushing his fingers through his hair. "Just wanna be here for you."

Lance nuzzled his nose into Shiro’s neck, pressing a soft kiss to his skin.

"'S late," Shiro murmured softly a few minutes later. "You should head upstairs and get some rest."

“Yeah,” Lance said, not moving.

"C'mon, baby, I'll go with you," Shiro said, nudging him gently.

“Mkay,” Lance said, reluctantly getting up.

Shiro got up after him, grabbing his hand and tugging him upstairs.

Lance followed after him, holding onto his hand tight.

Shiro immediately climbed onto the bed, tugging Lance on after him and pulling him into his arms again.

Lance sighed contentedly, snuggling right back into his arms.

Shiro held him close, stroking over his back gently.

“You stayin’?” Lance mumbled.

"If that's okay," Shiro nodded.

“Mm,” Lance nodded.

"Okay," Shiro said, nuzzling him a little.

“Cuddles all night’s good,” Lance mumbled.

"Mhm, think so too," Shiro agreed.

“Should stay more, then,” Lance said.

"Okay," Shiro smiled, kissing his head.

Lance smiled, sighing happily.

"Get some rest now, sweetheart," Shiro murmured, brushing his hair out of his face.

“Mkay,” Lance said sleepily.

"Night night, baby," Shiro said softly. "Sleep well."

“Night night,” Lance mumbled back.

Shiro smiled, brushing through his hair and kissing his head.

Lance fell asleep quickly, nestled into his chest.

Shiro held him as he slept, eventually falling asleep after him.

***

Shiro  
hey baby

Lance  
hey :)

Shiro  
im off work this weekend  
we should go out and do something

Lance  
Okay that sounds fun  
Like what

Shiro  
idk like a bar or smth ?

Lance  
Okay :)  
Tryna get me drunk again

Shiro  
mm maybe  
you're a cute drunk

Lance  
:flushed:

Shiro  
:smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

Lance  
So when do you wanna then

Shiro  
whenever you can get someone to watch oscar

Lance  
Mkay i’ll sort it then

Shiro  
okayyy  
cant wait <333

Lance  
Cutie

Shiro  
shh

Lance  
;)

Lance dropped Oscar off at Hunk and Shay’s with his little overnight bag they’d packed together, hoping that everything had blown over from the last time they were there. Then he got a cab to the bar he and Shiro had agreed on, going inside and smiling as he saw Shiro already there, going over to join him. “Hey,” he smiled, sitting down with him.

"Hey, stranger," Shiro smiled, pushing a glass over to him. "Got you a drink."

“Mm, thank you,” Lance said, taking a sip. “Hope I’m not too late, Oscar wanted to pack by himself.”

"You're fine," Shiro said, shaking his head a little. "I got here just a little before you."

“Mkay good,” Lance said. “How are you? I missed you.”

"'M better now," Shiro smiled, leaning into him. "Missed you, too. How're you?"

“I’m good,” Lance said. “Had a long week.”

"Well, now you can get drunk and relax," Shiro hummed, taking a drink.

“Mm, with my favourite boy,” Lance smiled, bumping their knees together.

"I better be," Shiro said, pouting softly at him.

“Aw don’t pout, I said you were, didn’t I?”

Shiro pouted harder, tilting his head up towards him expectantly.

Lance leaned in and pecked his lips. “Better?”

Shiro whined and shook his head, chasing his lips.

Lance kissed him again, lingering for a few moments before pulling back.

Shiro made a happy sound, smiling at him. "Okay, that's better."

“Mm, wait til I get you home later,” Lance smiled.

"Okay," Shiro smiled, biting his lip.

Lance leaned in for one more quick kiss, pecking his lips and pulling back.

Shiro tried not to pout, leaning into his side and taking another drink.

“So,” Lance hummed, sipping at his drink. “I don’t think we’ve ever gone out together before.”

"Mm, nope," Shiro said, shaking his head.

“We should go out more often.”

"Mm, we should," Shiro nodded. "Maybe next time we can bring Oscar along, too."

“To... a bar?”

"No, not to a bar," Shiro smiled, rolling his eyes.

“So where then?” Lance said with a soft laugh.

"Wherever we decide," Shiro shrugged. "There are other places to go, you know."

“Mm, true,” Lance hummed. “His favourite place to go is closed for the season, of course.”

"It'll be back," Shiro smiled. "And maybe I'll even work there again."

“Let’s hope so,” Lance said. “You are his favourite elf, after all.”

"I still can't believe they made us wear that," Shiro laughed, shaking his head a little.

“It was cuute,” Lance said.

"It was not," Shiro snorted.

“It was, you were adorable.”

"Really?" Shiro asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes!”

"Maybe I'll have to get it out for you again, then," Shiro teased.

Lance laughed and shook his head. “Didn’t know you were into sexy Christmas roleplay.”

"Says you," Shiro giggled.

“Says me?” Lance asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You're the one who said it was cute," Shiro smiled.

“Yeah, cute not hot,” Lance snorted.

"You never knowww," Shiro teased.

Lance rolled his eyes, smiling.

Shiro giggled softly, leaning in to peck his cheek.

They drank and chatted together for a little while, Lance eventually excusing himself, rushing away to find the bathroom.

Shiro went up to the bar to get them more drinks, leaning against it as he waited.

Chase had had his eye on this pretty boy ever since he’d come in. He hadn’t been deterred when he’d seen his date arrive, waiting for his chance when his date left for the bathroom. He followed him up to the bar, ordering a drink for him before he could get a word in. “Hey,” he said, giving him a side glance.

"Uh... hi," Shiro said, glancing back at him.

“Chase,” he supplied. “And you are?”

"Shiro," he said, glancing at him again.

“Nice to meet you,” Chase said, sliding him his drink across the bar.

"Uh... you, too," Shiro said, hesitantly accepting it from him.

“So, how are you doing tonight?” he asked, sidling closer to him.

"Pretty good," Shiro said, inching away from him a little. "Uh... how about you?"

“Mm, doing better now,” he said, giving him a smile.

"That's great," Shiro said, offering a quick smile in return.

“So, what’s a pretty thing like you doing here tonight?”

"Just here with someone," Shiro said, shrugging a little.

“Oh yeah? That’s a pity.”

"Yeah, I'm not really here looking for anything," Shiro told him.

Chase flicked his eyes over him and flashed him a smile. “You sure you won’t change your mind on that one? I was planning on asking you for your number...”

"I'm sure," Shiro nodded. "I'm flattered, though."

“He treat you right?” Chase asked, raising an eyebrow as he sipped his drink.

"Of course," Shiro smiled.

Chase didn’t look convinced but shrugged. “Sure. Good.”

"What, you think you could do better?" Shiro challenged.

“A sweet thing like you?” he said with a soft laugh, knocking back the rest of his drink. “I’d take my chances.”

"You don't know anything about either of us," Shiro huffed softly, trying not to flush.

“No, but I’d like to,” Chase said. “Let me get you another drink?”

"You know this isn't going to go anywhere," Shiro said.

“I’ll take my chances,” he said again with a smile, ordering them both another drink and sliding Shiro’s across to him.

Shiro huffed again, taking the drink and taking a long sip, not looking at him.

Chase smiled as their fingers brushed, watching him.

Shiro ducked his head to hide his blush, biting his lip.

“Aw, come on, sweet thing,” Chase said softly, smiling at his cute blush. “You aren’t gonna let me get your number?”

"Aren't there other people here you could flirt with?" Shiro said, avoiding the question.

“But I like you.”

"You don't even know me," Shiro said again.

“But I want to,” Chase reiterated.

Shiro sighed softly, glancing around and chewing at his bottom lip.

“I don’t wanna step on anyone’s toes,” he said. “But why not just get to know each other a little? There’s no harm in that.”

"I guess not..." Shiro mumbled uncertainly.

Chase smiled, getting his phone out and handing it to Shiro.

Shiro took it from him, entering his number quickly before handing it back.

Chase sent him a quick text so that Shiro would have his number too, smiling as he heard Shiro’s phone buzz, which meant he hadn’t given him a fake.

Shiro flushed softly as he looked away and pulled out his phone, saving his contact.

Lance watched this interaction from across the room with a small frown on his face. That... couldn’t have been what it looked like, right? He huffed, straightening himself up and walking over to them, sliding his arm around Shiro’s waist and crowding into his space. “Hey, whose your friend?” he asked with a tight smile.

"Um... this is Chase," Shiro said, gesturing at him and leaning back into Lance's chest a little.

“Hi,” Lance said, giving him a challenging smile, which Chase easily returned. 

“Hey, how you doing?”

“Fine, thanks. I’m gonna need to steal Shiro away, sorry,” he said, ushering Shiro back to their table and keeping his arm around him as they sat down.

"What was that about?" Shiro asked, giving him a look.

“What was what about?” Lance bristled.

"That," Shiro said, gesturing to the bar and then to Lance's posture. "This."

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Lance said smoothly.

"Right," Shiro scoffed, rolling his eyes.

“You gave him your number?” Lance said after a few moments, unable to help himself.

"Yeah," Shiro said. "I did. What's wrong with that?"

“Nothing wrong with that,” Lance said, clenching his jaw.

"Right, I believe that," Shiro said, rolling his eyes.

Lance huffed and tightened his grip on him slightly. “I thought you said you were getting drinks.”

"I was," Shiro said. "That's why I was up there."

“Right, so where are they?”

"Someone pulled me away before I could get him one," Shiro huffed.

“I was gone for ages!”

"Yeah, well Chase was buying me drinks so I wasn't gonna get ours until you were back."

“Right,” Lance huffed. “Of course.”

"I don't see what the problem here is, Lance," Shiro said.

“You’re supposed to be out with me. Am I your wingman now or something? Shall I just step outside for a minute so you guys can hook up?”

"I am out with you," Shiro said. "And you were gone for a little and I was getting free drinks. It doesn't mean anything."

“You gave him your number.”

"So?"

“So? So what- are you going to hook up with him?”

"What?" No, Lance," Shiro said, shaking his head. "But I don't have any friends. It's nice to just meet people and get to know them sometimes."

“Yeah, just befriend everyone who wants to fuck you, that’s fine,” Lance muttered.

"So what if he does?" Shiro asked. "Aren't you the one who said I could fuck other people?"

“That was before we were fucking! And you’re the one that said you didn’t want to!”

"And I still don't!" Shiro said. "I'm not interested in that with him or anyone else but you!"

“Right,” Lance scoffed.

"What, you don't believe me?" Shiro asked.

“I dunno, you giving him your number really screamed not interested.”

"Okay, well I'm not," Shiro said. "And it seems like you should be able to trust me, seeing as I'm still only doing things with you despite you never doing anything back. If I was that desperate to have sex with someone, Lance, I would've already been with someone who actually wants to see me naked."

Lance clenched his jaw and pulled back from him, looking away.

"So can we be done with this?" Shiro asked.

“Delete his number.”

"Jesus christ, Lance," Shiro said, rolling his eyes and pulling out his phone, deleting his number. "Happy?"

“Block him.”

"I can't, Lance, I just deleted his number."

Lance clenched his jaw. “Fine. He texts you? You block him.”

"Yes, sir," Shiro said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Are you done now? Or do we need to leave?"

Lance held his hands up and didn’t say anything.

"Go get us some fucking drinks or something," Shiro muttered, crossing his arms over his chest.

Lance went up to the bar, ordering them a round of shots as well as their regular drinks and brought them back to the table.

Shiro immediately reached for a shot, throwing it back quickly.

Lance did the same, huffing softly.

Shiro grabbed his regular drink next, curling back into his chair as he sipped at it.

Lance let out a breath, leaning back in his chair as he knocked another shot back and then picked up his drink.

"We should go home," Shiro said a while later, after both of their drinks were nearly empty. "There's no point in being here anymore."

“Okay,” Lance said.

Shiro nodded, draining the rest of his drink and setting it on the table.

Lance stood up, putting his coat on and getting his phone out to call a cab.

Shiro slid out of the booth after him, wrapping his arms around himself loosely.

Lance caught Chase watching them, clenching his jaw and wrapping his arm loosely around Shiro to lead him out of the bar to wait outside.

Shiro kept his head down, not saying anything as they waited for the car and quickly getting in once it eventually arrived.

Lance gave the address, looking out the window as they drove home, getting out and not waiting for Shiro as he went to unlock the front door.

Shiro bit hard at his lip as he followed him in, wrapping his arms around himself again.

Lance kicked off his shoes, going into the kitchen and opening a bottle of wine.

Shiro curled himself up on the couch, pulling his legs up to his chest as he waited for him.

Lance poured them both a glass, bringing out the bottle and sitting down on the couch, taking a long drink.

Shiro just held on to his, tapping his finger lightly against the rim as he watched him. "So... what the fuck was all that about?"

Lance didn’t say anything, not looking at him.

"Hello?" Shiro asked, leaning in and waving his hand at him. "I'm talking to you."

“I dunno what you want me to say,” Lance muttered.

"I want you to explain what the fuck all that was about," Shiro said.

Lance shrugged, taking another drink.

"That's the best you've got?" Shiro asked.

“I don’t know what’s so difficult to understand.”

"I dunno, I'm just confused," Shiro said. "I don't know what that was, Lance. Has something changed that you haven't told me about? What exactly is it that you want from us? From me?"

Lance huffed and bit his lip. “You already know what I want- I’ve told you- just- this. You.”

"The scope of that has changed like three times, Lance," Shiro said. "And now I have no idea where the limits are. A few weeks ago you were saying I could fuck other people if I wanted because you weren't ever going to have sex with me, and now tonight you acted like my pissy, over-protective boyfriend over an exchange of numbers. So I'd like you to put it into words for me, please, what exactly you want this to be."

“I don’t know, okay?” Lance said. “I didn’t want you to sleep with other people, I just didn’t want you to be unsatisfied. I know we’re not exactly fucking now, but- I don’t want anyone else to have you.”

"Okay, fine," Shiro said. "That's literally never been on the table, but fine. What does that make us, then?"

“It doesn’t make us anything,” Lance muttered. “It’s the same as before.”

Shiro stared at him, letting out a soft, disbelieving breath. "Really?"

“What?”

"So let me get this straight," Shiro said, turning a little to face him. "You just want this to be me exclusively cuddling you and comforting you and kissing you and calling you pet names and getting you off and taking care of you when you need it, while you... what, exactly? Kiss me back? Let me do it? Take advantage of it? And with all that happening you can't even bother to give us a label?"

“You said you were okay with this,” Lance muttered. “I said I didn’t want to hurt you, and you said I wasn’t- you said this was fine!”

"Because I didn't think it was gonna be just this forever!" Shiro said.

“Well what did you think?”

"That we would just- take it slow and build up to like a proper relationship!"

Lance drained his glass, closing his eyes as he leaned back against the couch.

"What am I meant to take from that?" Shiro asked.

“I don’t know. This isn’t easy for me! I told you I wasn’t ready for that!”

"Really? Because you're sure as fuck acting like you are ready for it, Lance," Shiro said.

Lance scoffed. “Right.”

"So that's just it, then?" Shiro asked. "That's all this is ever gonna be?"

“When we started this, I asked you what you wanted from me and you told me that you just wanted me to let you care. To let you be there for me and I am, I’m trying. I told you I’d hurt you, and I told you you should run and you didn’t. You sat there and said you just wanted to be there for me. I told you I’m not ready. I don’t fucking know when I will be- if I ever will be. You said we didn’t have to call it dating, you said we didn’t even have to tell anyone.”

"But I can't do this forever, Lance. If you're never going to be able to give me things back, I can't- I can't just give you everything all the time and never get anything back from you. That's not- I want to give you everything, Lance, I want to be with you so fucking bad, but you can't even- you don't even call me baby."

“I don’t know how to give you what you need,” Lance mumbled.

"Yeah, you keep saying that," Shiro muttered.

“Because I mean it.”

"Okay. Okay, so what, then? What now?"

Lance shrugged a little. “If you’re not happy with this anymore, then I don’t know. Right now I just... I can’t give you more. I know you keep thinking that if you just wait it out or love me enough then I’ll get better, but- I’m fucking broken, Shiro, I can’t do this right now.”

"And by right now you mean ever, right?" Shiro asked quietly, blinking quickly to hold back tears.

“I don’t know.”

Shiro huffed a soft, disbelieving laugh, setting his glass down so he could press his hands tight over his eyes, trying to hide it as he started crying.

“I’m sorry,” Lance mumbled, closing his eyes and rubbing his hands over his face.

"Yeah, me too," Shiro sniffed, scoffing and shaking his head a little.

Lance refilled his glass, drinking half of it in one go.

Shiro turned away from him a little as he wiped at his face, trying to get his appearance under control before looking at him. "Right, well... this has been fun, Lance, really, but I- can't, anymore. So. I think I'm gonna go."

“Don’t leave me,” Lance mumbled, not looking at him.

"Don't ask me that," Shiro said, shaking his head a little.

Lance flicked his eyes up to him. “Please...” he said softly.

"God, Lance, have I not already given you enough?" Shiro asked, reaching up to wipe angrily at his face. "I've given you everything and where has that gotten me? When will I ever be enough for you?"

Lance’s bottom lip trembled and he looked away, not answering.

"I'm leaving," Shiro said, voice cracking a little as he stood and headed towards the front door.

“Baby please,” Lance said, eyes filled with tears as he watched him.

"Don't," Shiro said, letting out a soft sob and turning to point at him. "Don't you dare fucking try that shit. You had your chance, and now it's over. I'm done with this. I'm leaving."

Lance sniffed, blinking quickly as a few tears slipped down his cheeks as he watched him, but he didn’t argue again.

Shiro let out another sob, shaking his head as he turned and stumbled towards the door, opening it quickly and slamming it behind him as he left, starting the long walk home.

Lance broke down in sobs as Shiro left, curling up on the couch.

***

Lance finished off the wine after Shiro left, feeling incredibly worse for wear as lay on the couch, limbs half dangling off as he cried. He couldn't make it up to bed, that was for sure. Probably couldn't make it off the couch at all, but he wasn't going to attempt it. 

This was it, then. Shiro was gone. For good, this time. Lance had known this would happen from the start, he'd tried to ward him off, tried to explain how fucked up he was- that he could never be what Shiro needed. But Shiro had persisted, told him it didn't matter, that he just wanted things like this, that it would be okay, that they'd be okay. Of course Lance had believed him, and of course Shiro hadn't really meant it, had meant something else entirely. Of course Shiro had thought he could fix him, and of course he'd run far away when he'd realised he couldn't. 

Lance wanted to be angry. He wanted to be so angry that Shiro had come along and reminded him of what it was like to be loved, of what the soft touches and kisses were like, how it felt to lay safe in someones arms all night long. Maybe Lance hadn't been happy before he'd met Shiro, but he'd been alright. Now though, now he was going to ache for it, the same way that he'd ache'd for Shiro after Christmas, except now they'd had weeks and weeks and weeks, and Lance just felt... hollow. 

He couldn't be mad, this was his own fault. He'd kissed Shiro that first day. He'd called him up again a week later, and they'd started this whole thing, and they'd done it on Lance's terms. All because Lance was selfish. He was so goddamn selfish, and Shiro knew it, wouldn't blame him if Shiro hated him for it. Shay had been right, Lance had used him and used him and used him, and pretended like it was fine.  
He just wished that he could be angry at anyone other than himself. It had been four years, shouldn't he be better by now? Shouldn't he be open to the idea of dating someone else by now? Maybe it was his own fault he was still fucked up and broken, and now he'd lost Shiro forever. 

Shiro deserved so much fucking better, and he'd tried to tell him... He'd tried to tell him that more than once, but of course, he'd jumped at any out Shiro had given him, clung to the hope that maybe this could be enough, that he could be enough as he was without needing fixing. But he wasn't, of course he wasn't. That wasn't Shiro's fault. Shiro was young, and kind, and beautiful, and amazing, he didn't need some fuck up like Lance messing him around. He needed someone to give him everything he wanted and more, that's what he deserved. Lance was never going to be that person. 

He curled up on the couch, half unconscious as he cried into the cushions, just wishing that Shiro had stayed. That Shiro didn't have such self respect, or standards, or that this could've been enough. He was so fucking awful and selfish, and he wished that he'd never met Shiro. He wished that Shiro had never methim. He hated how he ached for Shiro to be back here, holding him in his arms and stroking through his hair in that way that he always did. He didn't deserve even a second of Shiro's time, but he wished so fucking bad that he hadn't left.

***

Shiro was exhausted from it all, honestly. He'd given Lance so much of himself, had tried so hard for him, had waited and stayed and tried and done everything was supposed to, and it had ended up like this. Lance didn't want him, didn't want to commit to him, just wanted to keep him around and use him to make himself feel better and not care about how hard it was for Shiro to do without getting anything in return. And Shiro didn't need that in his life. He wished he had just listened to Keith and took his advice and left Lance ages ago, because now he couldn't even grieve, couldn't even cry, couldn't even mourn would could've been. He just felt... nothing. It was over. That was it. 

He went through the motions of his day, for once wishing he had work to distract him. He and Chase planned a day to get drinks and he was honestly looking forward to it. He'd gone so long without getting affection in return, and Chase had given it to him so easily. He'd made Shiro blush and smile and just feel important for once, and Shiro wasn't looking for anything serious after what just happened but... he was definitely down for something casual. He needed that. He needed to know that someone out there wanted him and wanted to make him happy and didn't just want to use him for their own gain. He needed something mutual, needed something to bring his self-worth up again. Because Lance had effectively shattered any he had before, and given his previous dating history there hadn't been much to begin with.

But this... this could be a fresh start for him. He tried not to get his hopes up too much as he got ready to meet Chase, making sure to put on his favorite jeans that made his ass look good. He got a cab and made his way to the bar, scanning quickly before seeing Chase already there, smiling and making his way over. The conversation between them came easy, especially the more they drank, and Chase didn't bother to hold back what he thought. He showered Shiro with compliments, so much that Shiro was pretty sure his cheeks were permanently red as he kept moving in closer to him, eventually ending up with Chase's arm around his waist and lips against his ear, offering to take him home.

And Shiro couldn't agree fast enough. He giggled softly to himself as Chase smiled and took his hand, leading him out of the bar and into a cab once it came. He didn't let go of Shiro's hand the whole car ride or walk up to his apartment, and there were butterflies fluttering heavily in his stomach by the time Chase had him pressed against the door, looking down at him with hooded eyes and cupping his cheek as he kissed him.  
And for a second, Shiro thought of Lance. The way Lance kissed him so enthusiastically, so desperately, so needily. The sounds he made into his mouth, the way he pulled him closer over and over, the way he was embarrassed to want anything more. But it was easy to forget about him again once Chase made it clear his focus was on Shiro, on making Shiro feel good. Because Lance had never been concerned about that. He'd always taken what Shiro had given and been done after that, and Chase was already reaching between Shiro's legs, feeling him up, making him gasp and moan and whine for more.

And it was so obvious Chase wanted him. He wanted to see Shiro naked and he wanted his hand around his dick and he wanted his marks over Shiro's neck, and it was so fucking good. Shiro was never going to get anything like this from Lance, and he knew that now. And after it was all over and Shiro was sprawled across Chase's bed, well-fucked and sleepy as Chase cleaned them both up, Shiro briefly considered leaving. That was his usual protocol on the rare occasion things like this happened, and it usually suited him just fine. But he missed the feeling of strong arms around him, and Chase was so warm and sweet as he pulled him closer, and when he wrapped him up in his arms and asked him to stay... Shiro couldn't say no.

***

Lance had thought that taking Oscar out for lunch would be a nice thing to do. It had been around a week now since his split with Shiro, and he was still constantly thinking about him and wallowing in self pity. So after burying himself in work throughout the week, he decided to try and spend some quality time with his son at the weekend. 

They were walking on their way back from lunch, when suddenly Oscar made a break for it, and Lance's heart dropped as he saw what he was running to. There was no hope of getting to him before he got there, and calling out would only draw attention. He desperately wanted to busy himself with something, but it would be irresponsible to just leave his son to run off like that, so... reluctantly he made his way over to them. 

Them, being Shiro and that guy from the bar Chase. Clearly Chase had texted him, because from the way he was standing with his arm around him... Lance felt sick. His heart was pounding in his chest as he walked up, Oscar having just reached them with a wide grin.

"Shiro! Shiro! Shiro!" he called as he came to a stop in front of them.

"Oh," Shiro said, smiling down at him. "Hey, Oscar. How are you, buddy?"

"I'm good! I miss you, I haven't seen you since last week," he pouted.

"I know, I'm sorry," Shiro said, not looking at Lance. "I've just been... busy."

"Oscar, honey," Lance muttered softly, taking his hand. "Come on, we gotta go."

Oscar whined and kept trying to talk to Shiro. "Are you coming over soon? We never finished our Pokemon game from last time."

"I'll... we'll see what we can do, okay?" Shiro said, biting his lip.

"Oscar," Lance said again. "Shiro's busy with his friend, it's rude to interrupt them." 

Oscar rolled his eyes. "Sorry," he huffed.

"You're fine, Oscar," Shiro said firmly, leaning down a little to ruffle his hair. "We can try to have a playdate at my house sometime soon, okay?"

"Yes!" Oscar cheered happily.

"There. Say goodbye now," Lance said, tugging on his hand firmly. 

"Bye," he said, pouting a little, letting Lance tug him away a little. "Promise we can play together soon!"

"I promise," Shiro said softly, biting his lip as Chase gave Lance a smug look over his shoulder, pulling Shiro closer.

Lance looked between them for a moment, eyes lingering on Shiro briefly before he pulled Oscar away, quickly getting as far away from them as he could and blinking back the stupid tears that were pricking his eyes.

Shiro stared after them until Chase gave him soft squeeze and pulled him away, holding him against his side firmly.

***

It had been two weeks now, and Lance was no closer to getting Shiro out of his head than he had been a week ago. He thought about him constantly, missed him constantly, and it was all he could do to throw himself into his work during the week, and buy extra alcohol for the evenings. He never got too drunk because of Oscar, just... to take the edge off a little. He could hardly believe now that before Christmas he hadn’t drank for years. He missed Shiro so fucking bad, more than he ever thought he would, and honestly... he didn’t know how to cope with it. 

Today he’d overindulged a bit. A lot. Quite a lot, really. He was fucking wasted, and he hadn’t meant to, but... it just hurt so fucking much. He eventually called Hunk, asking him to come over. He knew that he’d be no good if Oscar needed something, and he didn’t want to do that to him. Lance could barely move from where he’d put himself on the couch, let alone act like a father should the need arise. He hadn’t stopped drinking though, just crying a little as he thought of Shiro and pouring himself glass after glass. He couldn’t do this anymore.

Hunk left almost as soon as he got the text from Lance, hurrying over and letting himself in. "Buddy?"

“Mm,” Lance mumbled from the couch, glancing up.

"Why're you drunk, buddy?" Hunk asked as he came over, sitting next to him. "It's the middle of the day."

Lance shook his head a little, dropping his head onto Hunk’s shoulder.

Hunk wrapped his arm around him, pulling him into his side. "Come on, Lance, talk to me."

“I miss him,” Lance mumbled.

"Shiro?" he asked.

Lance nodded slightly.

"Have you talked to him since?" Hunk asked.

Lance shook his head. “Saw him out with his new boyfriend.”

"I doubt they're dating," Hunk hummed.

Lance shrugged. “Doesn’t matter.”

"It does," Hunk said. "You have more of a chance if they're not."

“I don’t have any chance.”

"I don't believe that," Hunk said.

“I don’t deserve a chance with him,” Lance mumbled.

"I don't believe that, either," Hunk hummed.

“Your wife does,” Lance scoffed.

"She does not," Hunk said, rolling his eyes. "My wife thinks you and Shiro are good together, and he would stay with you if you treated him better."

“He said I had my chance and it’s gone now,” Lance muttered.

"I bet he'd give you another," Hunk said.

“I don’t deserve it.”

"Lance, stop that," Hunk sighed, giving him a soft squeeze. "You do. You know you do. You know how you felt with him and you know how you feel now, and everyone deserves someone to love them. Everyone. You're not a bad person. And I know this is scary and new for you, but you deserve someone like Shiro. And you could have him, if you just got out of that silly head of yours and let yourself have him. I know you haven't been single long enough to forget what goes into a mutual relationship, and that's all that he wants from you."

“I told him I wasn’t ready, he wouldn’t take me seriously,” Lance mumbled.

"He did, and that's why he didn't rush or pressure you into things," Hunk said. "But come on, Lance, you can't honestly expect him to tolerate a completely one-sided relationship forever."

“It’s not forever! We’ve been doing this less than two months,” Lance sighed.

"But if he hadn't asked you for more, would you ever have given it to him?"

“I don’t know,” Lance said helplessly. “How am I supposed to know how I’ll feel in the future?”

"Because we both know how you are, and you don't like stepping out of your comfort zone," Hunk said. "And if Shiro was willing to meet you inside of it and stay there with you forever, you'd never have a reason to leave it."

“I guess...”

"Come on, you know I'm right," Hunk said.

“None of it matters anymore, he’s gone,” Lance said, refilling his glass and having another drink.

"He loves you, Lance, and I'm willing to bet he still wants a relationship with you," Hunk said. "You just have to prove to him you can give that to him."

“Do you think I can?”

"Yup," Hunk nodded.

“Really...?”

"Really."

Lance bit his lip. “You really think he’d take me back?”

"I really do," he nodded.

“And you... think I could actually... be good for him? Make him happy?”

"You already did, Lance," Hunk said. "I think you two would be perfect together."

“I don’t wanna hurt him again,” Lance said softly. “Maybe I should just stay away from him.”

"That's not gonna not hurt him," Hunk said. "He wants to be with you, Lance."

Lance bit his lip hard and looked down.

"Don't deny yourself happiness with him, Lance," Hunk said softly. "You need him, and he needs you, and you make each other happy, and you could have something really good with him."

Lance screwed his eyes closed and gave a small nod.

"You should go and talk to him soon," Hunk said, giving him a squeeze.

“I should go now,” Lance said suddenly.

"Lance, you're wasted," Hunk said.

“So?”

"So, now is probably not the best time."

“So, I’ll drink some water,” Lance said, getting up quickly off the couch and stumbling a little.

"Lance," Hunk sighed. "You can't drive like this. You can't even walk like this. Just wait until tomorrow."

“I’ll take a cold shower,” Lance offered.

"That only works for boners, Lance," Hunk said dryly.

Lance grumbled and flopped back down on the couch, head spinning a little as he did so.

"I think you should probably just drink some water and go to bed for now," Hunk said.

Lance sighed. “I guess.”

"Come on, buddy, you look exhausted," Hunk said, nudging him.

“Are you gonna stay? Oscar’s gonna need feedin’ and stuff.”

"Yeah, of course," Hunk said. "I'll take care of it."

“You’re the best,” Lance said. “Can you help me up to bed...?”

Hunk nodded and stood, pulling Lance up with him and supporting him as he walked him up to his bed.

Lance leaned heavily into his side, stumbling along.

"I'll get you some water, okay?" Hunk said, helping him into bed.

Lance nodded, tugging his shirt off.

Hunk went to fill up a glass for him, handing it to him. "Okay, drink up."

Lance took it from him, drinking as much as he could.

"Good," Hunk said. "Want me to refill it before I leave?"

“Please,” he nodded.

Hunk nodded, going to refill it before setting it down next to the bed. "Okay, buddy, there you go. Take a nap now, okay? You've got some serious eye bags going on."

"Okay," Lance said, laying down and pouting softly at him.

"What's that look for?" Hunk asked.

"I dunno, everything's so shit," he mumbled.

"Then go and fix it tomorrow," Hunk said. "I know you can do it, buddy."

Lance nodded a little, pulling the covers up around himself.

"Good night, Lance," Hunk said, offering him a smile as he left the room.

"Night," Lance said softly, turning over and closing his eyes, falling asleep quickly.

***

The next morning after trying and failing to fully get rid of his hangover, Lance dropped Oscar off at Hunk's and tried to make himself look presentable. He looked like shit, to be honest, and no amount of showering and brushing his hair was going to fix it. He looked exhausted, and just... really shitty. Lance washed his face and tried to make it look better, shaving and throwing on one of his nicer casual shirts, putting on a bit of aftershave too to make himself feel better. At least he might smell nice, now. He skipped breakfast and lunch, scared he might throw up if he tried to eat, and procrastinated a little, finally accepting how fucking terrified he was.

He was fully prepared for Shiro to slam the door in his face and tell him he never wanted to see him again, but honestly, Lance wasn't sure it could get much worse at this point, so he had to try. He had no idea what he was going to say, and he knew that trying to rehearse it would only make him more nervous, so he didn't. He'd just have to wing it. If it went wrong then it went wrong, and Lance would just be alone forever. That was fine. He could handle that. What he couldn't handle was just... letting things end like this. 

So eventually, after putting it off as much as he could handle, he got in his car and made the drive to Shiro's apartment, parking up and making his way up to his door, taking in a breath and knocking on it.

Keith hadn't expected a knock on the door while lounging around in Shiro's apartment while he was at work, but he didn't want to ignore it if it was something important, so he let out a soft groan and got up, going to answer it. He was surprised that the person on the other side was someone he recognized, mostly because a picture of his face was still set as Shiro's phone screen. That meant that this was the chucklefuck who had hurt his little brother, and he wasn't sure what he was doing here after so long but it probably wasn't anything good. 

So he crossed his arms over his chest and straightened his back, letting his face fall into his natural scowl and making sure to take up as much of the door frame as he could to seem intimidating. If this bitch wanted at Shiro again, he was gonna have to go through Keith first, and it wouldn't exactly be easy. "Hi," he drawled, giving him an unimpressed look as he ran his eyes over him. He looked like shit. "Who are you?"

"Um..." Lance said, glancing behind him. "Is Shiro home?"

"Who are you?" Keith asked again even though he knew, narrowing his eyes at him.

"Uh... I'm Lance," he said, shrinking under his stare.

"What'd you want with Shiro?" he asked.

"I just... wanna talk to him," Lance said. "Is he here?"

"Maybe," Keith said. "Talk to him about what?"

Lance huffed a little. "Who are you? His boyfriend?"

Keith snorted softly, rolling his eyes. "His brother. Shiro asked me to come and help him through a recent heartbreak, which, if I'm not mistaken, would've been because of you. So I'd like to know what you're doing here."

"He seemed fine when I saw him last," Lance muttered, looking down with a frown.

"He's always been good at that," Keith said, making an impatient gesture. "Anyway, get on with it. It's cold out here."

"I came to try and talk to him," Lance said. "To... apologise."

"For...?" Keith prompted.

"For being an asshole."

"And that's all? Just to apologize?" Keith asked.

"I'm not expecting anything from him," Lance said softly. "I just want him to know how sorry I am, and that if I could do it over again I'd do it differently, and I wouldn't have fucked everything up."

"Do you want that? To try it again?" Keith asked.

"If he'd have me," Lance said.

"And you'd treat him right this time?" Keith asked, raising an eyebrow. "Like a proper boyfriend?"

Lance nodded wordlessly.

Keith hummed, running his eyes over him again before meeting his eyes. "Alright well he's at work right now but I'll tell him you stopped by."

Lance bit his lip. "When does he get off?"

"In a few hours, I think," Keith said. "I wasn't super listening when he told me earlier."

"Alright, well... Would you tell him Oscar's not home? And that... if he wants to talk then I'll be there. Or I can come here if he'd prefer. Or he can call me, or text me, or... never talk to me again. Just... if it's that one... please make sure he knows how fucking sorry and regretful I am."

"Yeah, I'll let him know," Keith said, giving him a nod.

"Thank you," Lance said softly. "I'll um... go then."

"One thing before you go," Keith said, stepping back into the apartment a little. "He's not doing the whole thing with... the one guy anymore. He stopped talking to him after you saw each other that one time. So... do with that what you will."

"He's not?" Lance asked hopefully, relief flooding him.

"Nope," Keith said, shaking his head. "Blocked his number, I think."

"Oh," Lance said, letting out a soft breath and letting a tiny smile tug at the corner of his lips.

Keith gave him a small smile back, waving and shutting the door so he could go grab his phone and text Shiro.

Lance went back to his car, sitting in it for about five minutes to process before driving home.

Shiro wasn't sure how to feel when he first got the texts from Keith, glad he was on break so he could spend a little time thinking about it. He missed Lance so badly, and things with Chase had distracted him from it for a little but once he had seen him again it didn't help anymore. And he knew it wasn't fair of him to keep things going if his heart wasn't in it, so he ended it and blocked Chase's number so he couldn't be tempted by it and just... missed Lance. And now there was a chance to talk to him, and a chance Lance wanted to fix things even a little, and there was realistically no chance Shiro wasn't going to accept. So he gathered his things and headed over to Lance's once he was off of work, hoping he didn't reek too much of coffee or look too exhausted as he approached the house, going up to knock at the door.

Lance jumped as he heard the door, heart immediately speeding up in his chest and he suddenly felt like throwing up. He nervously went to open it, palms sweating, and he couldn't help the tiny smile as he saw Shiro standing there, running his eyes appreciatively over him. "Hi," he breathed.

"Hi," Shiro said, giving him a small smile back, heart fluttering a little at the sight of him.

Lance's smile widened slightly, and he stepped aside to let him in.

Shiro stepped inside quickly, biting his lip.

Lance led him into the living room, sitting down with him on the couch. "I'm really glad you came," he said softly.

"There's no way I wouldn't," Shiro said, shrugging a little. "I didn't really... expect you to reach out."

"Shiro..." Lance said softly, biting his lip. "Letting you leave, that night... broke my heart, I think."

"It did...?" Shiro asked uncertainly.

"Yeah," Lance said, huffing out a small bitter laugh. "I got... wasted at like 1pm yesterday," he said with a grimace. "And I just... realised that I can't keep doing this. I don't want to do this without you anymore, I can't..."

"Oh," Shiro said, blinking a little. "I figured you'd probably... just be fine without me. Or like... get over it quickly. Or something."

"No, god no," Lance said, shaking his head. "Look, I... didn't reach out expecting anything from you. You can just walk away if you don't want this. I know I fucked up so bad, and I treated you awfully, and I didn't even realise. I'm fucked up, I know that. And you deserve the world, you deserve everything, and I don't know if I can give you that. I want to be able to. When we first started this, and I asked you if you trusted me, and you said yes... It was because I didn't trust myself, and I was right not to. I don't know if I can trust myself again, but... I trust that I know what it's like to lose you, and to see you be happy with someone else that isn't me, and for you to be gone from my life, and I trust that I'll do anything I can to make sure that never happens again. I'm not... saying that I'm suddenly better now, or that I'm fixed, or that it's going to be easy, but I never wanted to hurt you. I never wanted to hurt you, and I didn't realise how bad I was doing it. You were right, I was selfish, and I was using you, and taking you for granted, and I will never stop being sorry for that. What we were was just... safe and comfortable and easy, but that didn't make it right or okay, and I should've known better. I'm sorry."

"I'm not expecting you to be magically fixed or perfect or anything like that," Shiro said, shaking his head. "I know you've been through a lot and this is hard for you and we'll have to work for it. It was just... I was putting all the effort in before, and you were just letting it happen because it was good and it benefited you, but you weren't... giving anything back. I don't... I don't want to walk away from this, or walk away from you. I want to be in your life and have you and you have me. I want to trust you. I do trust you. I want... to be with you, Lance. I don't want anyone else. I tried that and it's not what I want. I want you. I just... I can't do this to myself again if it's gonna be the same as before."

"I know I asked you this before," Lance said. "And I don't know if you lied, or told me what you thought I needed to hear, or what you needed just changed. But just... tell me honestly- what do you need from me?"

Shiro sighed softly, biting his lip as he took a second to think about it. "I need you- to be able to communicate with me, and tell me what you need, and... treat me the way in a way that lines up with what you've said you want. Because if I'm being honest, Lance, this whole thing with you has been really confusing. I wasn't lying when I said I just need you, and that I'm okay with just kisses and cuddles and acting like mostly friends. But we would establish boundaries and limitations and then you'd decided you were okay with more than that, and we'd move them a little and adjust to that and then move them again, and it was hard to keep up with and is why I thought that one day we'd get to proper relationship territory, because you just constantly changed your mind and were okay with more and more and that just... seemed like the direction it was heading. And I'm not trying to say that can't happen or we have to be one thing forever and can never be more or less, but I need you to be able to communicate with me what you need or want or want to try, and I need you- to put it in words, sometimes. It's really easy to just do something and not talk about it, but for me it's like... you're embarrassed of me or you're not into it or you're ashamed or don't want to acknowledge it or whatever, and that's hurtful. If you're gonna act like my boyfriend, Lance, then I need you to be able to call me your boyfriend, too. Or if I'm just your friend with benefits then I'm your friend with benefits. Or just your friend, then your friend. But we've never- put a name to this, any version of this, so it feels like you're... just trying to hide it."

"Everything I want," Lance said softly, looking down. "Aligns with being your boyfriend. I'm just... fucking terrified of that word- that label- and I don't know why."

Shiro made a soft sound, reaching out to take his hand and give it a soft squeeze.

"I think I just..." Lance sighed softly, holding on tight to his hand. "I never thought I'd ever be with anyone again. And I think part of me feels like letting someone else take that place in my life means letting go of the past and forgetting and moving on, and... I'm scared of replacing her. But... I know realistically it's not like that, it just... feels like that sometimes. But not putting a label on it, isn't stopping my emotions, and it doesn't change how I feel about you. So if that's... what I need to do, then I'll do it."

"I promise I'm not asking you to forget her or replace her or anything like that," Shiro said, scooting a little closer. "I'd never ask that of you. I just want to... share that part of your life."

"I know," Lance said softly. "I know. I know it's all completely irrational, and I need to work on it. I just know that losing you was hell, and I... never want to go through that again. I just want you. I just want to be with you. If I ever thought I could be without you, I was wrong. I can't. I need you."

"I need you, too," Shiro said softly, biting his lip. "I wanna be with you so bad."

"You really do?" Lance asked, running his eyes over Shiro's face. "Even after everything I've put you through?"

"I really do," Shiro said, nodding. "I've never wanted anything more."

Lance let out a breath, smiling a little as he squeezed Shiro's hand and pressed a kiss to his knuckles.

Shiro smiled at him, squeezing his hand back.

"So..." Lance bit his lip. "Are we... saying... boyfriends, then?"

"I'd like that," Shiro said, nodding.

"Okay," Lance said, nodding a little. "Okay."

"My boyfriend," Shiro smiled, letting out a happy little sigh.

"You gonna kiss your boyfriend?" Lance asked with a small smile.

"Yeah," Shiro breathed, leaning in to kiss him impatiently.

Lance sighed against his lips, cupping Shiro's head.

Shiro scooted in closer to him as he kissed back, leaning into his touch.

Lance gently stroked Shiro’s cheek, kissing him tenderly.

Shiro let out a soft, shuddering breath, reaching out to loop his arms around Lance's neck.

Lance slid his other arm around Shiro’s waist, keeping him close.

Shiro made a soft sound, trying not to immediately crawl into his lap as he pressed into him, kissing him a little desperately.

“I got you, baby,” Lance murmured against his lips, stroking the small of his back.

Shiro let out a soft whimper, clinging to him tightly. "I missed you..."

“I missed you too,” Lance mumbled, pulling Shiro right against him. “More than I could tell you.”

"Have to hold me and never let go," Shiro told him, grabbing handfuls of his shirt and holding onto him tightly.

“Never,” Lance promised, wrapping him tightly up in his arms. “Never again, I promise.”

Shiro gave a small nod, snuggling into his chest.

Lance kissed his head, leaning back against the couch with him.

Shiro crawled into his lap quickly, plastering himself against Lance and tucking his face into his neck.

Lance rested his head against Shiro’s, gently stroking over his back.

"Even missed the way you smell," Shiro mumbled, nuzzling into him as he took a deep breath.

“Sure that’s not my aftershave?” Lance asked, smiling a little.

"Nuh uh," Shiro said, shaking his head. "'S Lance smell."

“Is it good?” Lance asked softly.

"So good," Shiro mumbled, nodding. "Makes me feel good 'n happy 'n safe."

“I’m glad,” Lance said, squeezing him gently.

Shiro made a soft sound, nuzzling into him again.

Lance held him close, enjoying the way that Shiro felt in his arms again.

"Can I stay here tonight?" Shiro mumbled into his neck. "Need to cuddle with you."

“You’d have a hard time leaving,” Lance mumbled.

Shiro let out a relieved breath, nodding.

“I’m sorry I was such a dick to you,” Lance mumbled.

"'S okay," Shiro mumbled.

“It’s not,” Lance said. “Don’t say it’s okay, just say you forgive me.”

"I forgive you," Shiro said, pressing a soft kiss to his neck.

“Thank you,” Lance mumbled. “You may or may not have noticed, but I’m not very good at processing my emotions.”

"I noticed," Shiro smiled.

“I thought so,” Lance smiled back. “I’m working on it.”

"Know you are," Shiro nodded.

“I’d do anything for you,” Lance mumbled.

"Would do anything for you, too," Shiro mumbled back.

Lance laced his fingers into Shiro’s hair, playing with it gently.

Shiro let out a soft sigh, leaning into his touch.

“You know we’re gonna have to have a do-over at Hunk and Shay’s now,” Lance murmured. “And I can introduce you as my boyfriend, and not get pissy at Shay if she tells me the truth.”

"That sounds nice," Shiro smiled. "You're gonna have to meet my brother again, too."

“He was scary,” Lance said with a soft pout.

"He likes pretending he is," Shiro said, smiling. "But he's really a big softie."

“He looked ready to gut me.”

Shiro giggled softly, nuzzling into him. "Just be a good boyfriend and he won't."

“I’m gonna do my very best,” Lance said.

"I know you are," Shiro mumbled, giving his neck another kiss.

Lance sighed contentedly, squeezing Shiro as he held him.

"Warm," Shiro mumbled softly, cuddling into him.

"Snuggly," Lance mumbled back.

Shiro made a soft, happy sound, clinging to him.

Lance kissed his head, running his hands over his body as he held him close.

Shiro melted under his touch, making a little sleepy sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So um," Lance said softly. "While we're apologising... Um, I'm sorry for not... you know, doing that before now."
> 
> "You don't need to apologize for that," Shiro said, shaking his head.
> 
> "No, I do," Lance said. "I was being selfish. I was just... doing what was comfortable for me without stepping outside my comfort zone, without thinking about how it was affecting you."
> 
> "It's okay," Shiro said, giving him a soft squeeze and kissing his head.
> 
> "And, for the record," he mumbled, flushing a little. "I do want to see you naked. Very much so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry i literally forgot this existed i thought we'd finished posting it whoops

In the few weeks he and Lance had been back together, Shiro had been spending most his nights at Lance's. They were both normally busy working during the day, but they often had the nights to spend with each other and they took full advantage of it, cuddling up for hours at a time. They were cuddling now, and had been since they'd put Oscar to bed. And it'd been long enough for Shiro to start to feel sleepy, snuggling in closer to Lance and letting his eyes slip closed, comforted by the feeling of being held in Lance's arms.

Lance held Shiro close to him, burying his face in Shiro's neck and sighing softly. He was feeling pretty sleepy now, and he was sure that Shiro was too, but he pressed a few sleepy kisses in the curve of his neck anyway, nuzzling him.

Shiro made a soft sound as he did, tilting his head encouragingly. Lance hummed softly, mouthing over his skin and letting his teeth graze over him. Shiro shivered a little at the feeling, pressing closer. Lance gave him a soft nip, before latching onto a little patch of skin and sucking. Shiro moaned softly, tilting his head even more.

Lance gently cupped Shiro's face, lacing his fingers into the strands of his hair to keep his head to the side as he marked him up. Shiro leaned heavily into his touch, clinging to him and keeping Lance close.

"Sleepy?" Lance murmured as he kissed up to his ear, gently nibbling at it.

Shiro only managed a breathless sound in response.

"Mm?" Lance smiled.

Shiro whined softly, bringing his hand up and leading Lance's head back to his neck. Lance smiled, burying his face back in it and mouthing wetly over his skin. Shiro shuddered and let out a moan, biting his lip.

"Should I take that as a no?" Lance murmured.

"Uh huh," Shiro mumbled with a quick nod.

"Aw, you missed me, or something?" he smiled, giving him a soft nip.

"Yeah," Shiro whined, nodding again.

Lance kissed down to the collar of Shiro's shirt, tugging it aside so he could kiss over his collar bones. Shiro whimpered softly as he did, arching into him. Lance gently slid his fingers over Shiro's waist, under the hem of his shirt, making a small mark on his collar bone and Shiro made a soft, needy sound, burying his fingers in Lance's hair.

"You're so cute," Lance murmured, nuzzling under his jaw as he traced his fingers over his skin.

"Missed you," Shiro mumbled, pouting a little.

"I missed you too," Lance said, kissing his jaw. "So much."

Shiro turned his head a little, trying to catch Lance's lips in a kiss. Lance smiled, meeting him for the kiss and sighing softly. Shiro kissed him eagerly, playing with the soft hair at the nape of his neck and Lance moaned softly against Shiro's lips, leaning over him properly as they kissed.

Shiro slid his hands down to run over Lance's chest, lazily feeling him up. Lance moaned a little louder, straddling his lap and kissing him hungrily. Shiro moaned breathlessly into his mouth, slipping his hands under Lance's shirt and sliding them back up his chest and Lance made a breathless sound, shifting in Shiro's lap.

Shiro cupped his pecs and gave them an appreciative squeeze, brushing over his nipples. Lance whimpered softly in response, pulling back a little to sit up, biting his lip as he looked down at him. Shiro stroked over his skin slowly, looking back up at him. Lance took a moment to pull his shirt off, before tugging Shiro's shirt up to expose his chest and sighing softly as he trailed his fingers over it.

Shiro made a happy sound at the development, barely paying attention to what Lance was doing as he ran his fingers through the soft hair on Lance's chest. Lance let out a soft breath, arching into his touch. Shiro made a happy sound as he played with his chest, pinching his nipples gently and Lance gasped, eyes fluttering closed. Shiro smiled at his reaction, giving them a soft tug and Lance whimpered softly, head tipping back.

"You're so beautiful," Shiro murmured softly as he watched him.

Lance flushed. "No, that's you," he mumbled.

"You're beautiful," Shiro said again, pinching his nipples harder.

Lance made a breathless needy sound, flushing harder.

"My beautiful baby," Shiro sighed happily, giving his pecs another squeeze.

Lance moaned, arching into him.

"Could stare at you like this all day long," Shiro mumbled, thumbing over his nipples lightly.

“Maybe you should then,” Lance murmured.

"Yeah?" Shiro smiled.

Lance nodded.

"Okay, baby," Shiro mumbled, nodding back.

“You play with Oscar too much,” Lance murmured. “Want you to play with me.”

"Aww, is baby jealous?" Shiro asked in a soft tease, running his hands down along his sides.

Lance pouted, nodding a little.

"Poor baby," Shiro murmured, sliding his hands around to cup Lance's ass. "Promise I'll play with you more."

Lance moaned softly, pressing back into his touch. “Like it when you play with me,” he mumbled.

"Yeah?" Shiro hummed, giving his ass a soft squeeze.

Lance gasped softly and nodded.

"Good," Shiro murmured. "Wanna do so much with you."

Lance whined softly, rolling his hips against Shiro’s.

"Yeah, you're my little needy baby, aren't you?" Shiro murmured, rocking up against him.

“Yeah,” Lance gasped softly, nodding quickly.

Shiro slipped one hand around to cup his cock through his pants, palming him teasingly. Lance moaned, bucking into his touch.

"Want you in my mouth," Shiro mumbled, giving his cock a squeeze.

“Fuck,” Lance moaned softly, cock twitching.

"Take these off," Shiro said, tugging at his pants impatiently.

Lance quickly got out of his lap and scrambled to get them off. Shiro stayed lying where he was, grabbing Lance's hips and tugging him up towards his head.

“Wh- like this?” Lance asked, flushing.

"Uh huh," Shiro said, nodding. "Want you to fuck my mouth."

“Shit,” Lance breathed, carefully straddling his chest.

Shiro looked up at him, opening his mouth and nudging his hips closer. Lance bit his lip and shuffled closer, guiding the tip of his cock to Shiro's lips. Shiro pressed a soft kiss to his tip before parting his lips, taking the head into his mouth.

Lance moaned softly, letting his eyes close as he relaxed at the feeling of Shiro's warm mouth around him. Shiro made a happy sound as he took him into his mouth, running his hands over Lance's hips. Lance groaned, shallowly rocking his hips and lacing a hand in Shiro's hair to steady himself. Shiro moaned lowly, opening his mouth wider for him.

Lance sighed, rocking his hips to feed his cock into Shiro's mouth, watching with a soft groan as it disappeared into Shiro's mouth. Shiro cupped Lance's hips, gently guiding him in deeper. Lance moaned, pushing in deeper and feeling the tip of his cock hit the back of Shiro's throat. Shiro moaned happily at the feeling, swallowing around him. Lance whined, hips stuttering a little and pushing in deeper. Shiro made a sound and opened his throat for him, pushing his head up a little to meet him.

"Fuck, baby," Lance breathed, sliding his cock down Shiro's throat.

Shiro moaned in response, sucking around him messily.

"You're so perfect," Lance groaned as he began to thrust in and out of his mouth.

Shiro dug his fingers into his hips, whining around his cock.

"Feels so good, baby," Lance told him, rocking his hips.

Shiro moaned in agreement, squirming a little beneath him. Lance braced himself against the bed frame, moving his hips a little faster. Shiro let out a groan as he did, melting into the bed as Lance fucked his mouth.

"Yeah, baby, look at you," Lance moaned, cupping Shiro's head with his other hand as he fucked into his warm mouth.

Shiro whimpered softly, spit leaking from the corners of his mouth as he sucked around him messily.

"God," Lance moaned. "M not gonna last baby, feels so good, missed your mouth so much."

Shiro let out a loud moan of encouragement, sliding a hand down to cup his balls. Lance groaned, cock leaking into his mouth. Shiro whined lowly, suckling at his cock impatiently. Lance moaned, fucking into his mouth faster. Shiro slid his other hand around to squeeze his ass, yanking him in deeper.

"Shit, baby, 'm gonna cum," Lance whimpered.

Shiro moaned encouragingly, sucking hard around him. Lance groaned, thrusting deeply into his mouth as he spilled down his throat. Shiro mewled happily as he swallowed his cum, bobbing his head a little. Lance stroked through his hair, rolling his hips as he rode it out. Shiro made a soft sound as he milked his cock, lapping up every drop of cum eagerly.

Lance whined softly as he pulled his cock free, rubbing the tip over Shiro's lips. Shiro licked lightly through his slit, pressing kisses to his tip as he made happy sounds. Lance's cock twitched and he pulled back, panting as he stroked Shiro's face. Shiro nuzzled into his touch, smiling up at him. Lance shifted off of him, leaning down to press their lips together. Shiro made a happy sound, kissing him back eagerly.

"You're so perfect," Lance mumbled against his lips.

"All for you," Shiro mumbled back.

Lance smiled, nudging their noses together and Shiro giggled softly, kissing him again. Lance cupped his face, kissing him slowly. Shiro let out a soft sigh, melting into it. Lance slipped his thigh between Shiro's legs, nibbling at his bottom lip. Shiro let out a surprised moan, instinctively spreading his legs wider. Lance mouthed over his jaw, rocking his leg up into his crotch. Shiro whined as he clung to him, rolling his hips down to meet him. Lance slid his hand down Shiro's chest to his waistband.

"Lance," Shiro said breathlessly, arching against him.

"Can I touch you?" Lance murmured.

"Please," Shiro whimpered, nodding quickly.

Lance slipped his hand into Shiro's underwear, wrapping his fingers tentatively around his cock. Shiro moaned lowly, tipping his head back a little as his hips bucked into Lance's touch.

"There we go, baby," Lance murmured, slowly stroking him off.

Shiro let out a soft whimper, hips squirming needily.

"You sound so good, darling," Lance breathed, kissing along his neck.

"Feels so good," Shiro whined, tilting his head for him.

"Mm?" Lance hummed, squeezing his cock as he nipped at his neck.

Shiro gasped and nodded quickly, cock leaking a little over his fingers. Lance moved to shove Shiro's underwear down his legs, wrapping his fingers around him properly to jerk him off. Shiro moaned loudly, cock giving a hard twitch in his hand and dribbling more pre from his tip. Lance swiped his thumb through Shiro's slit, gathering his pre on his finger and spreading it down his shaft. Shiro whimpered softly as he did, rocking up a little desperately into his fist.

"Oh, sweetheart, you sound so good," Lance murmured, pumping his cock faster.

"'M gonna cum," Shiro gasped, clinging to him tightly as he leaked across his hand.

“Yeah, baby, cum for me,” Lance moaned.

Shiro arched up into him, moaning loudly as he came.

“Shit, that’s it baby, just like that,” Lance moaned, working him through it.

Shiro whimpered softly as he rode it out, rocking his hips mindlessly. Lance moaned, thumbing through Shiro’s slit, and gathering his cum on his fingers. Shiro squirmed a little as he did, biting his lip and watching him.

“You’re amazing,” Lance mumbled softly as he slowed his hand to a stop, pressing a kiss to Shiro’s neck.

"Didn't even do anythin'," Shiro mumbled, wrapping his arms around Lance and pulling him down on top of him.

Lance smiled, burying his face in Shiro’s neck. “You never have to,” he mumbled.

"Doesn't make any sense," Shiro mumbled, sighing softly as he melted beneath him.

“Makes perfect sense,” Lance breathed.

"Silly," Shiro smiled, nuzzling into him.

“Not silly, you’re silly,” Lance smiled back.

"Nuh uh, you're silly," Shiro giggled.

“Nu uh,” Lance smiled, nudging his nose into Shiro’s neck. “You’re silliest.”

"Noooo, you," Shiro smiled, shaking his head.

Lance shook his head. “Nope. Also, we gotta clean up, baby, we’re covered in cuuuum.”

"Don't wanna," Shiro said, pouting.

“You wanna sleep all gross?”

"This cum's special," Shiro mumbled sleepily, holding Lance tighter so he couldn't move.

Lance laughed softly. “And why is that?”

"'Cause it's from the first time you touched me," Shiro said, his tone making it clear that he figured it was obvious.

“I- babe, no, we need to clean up.”

"Whyyy?" Shiro whined.

“Because that’s grossssss.”

"How would you know?" Shiro huffed.

“Because believe it or not, I was a horny teenager once, and sleeping covered in cum is gross!”

"Mm, horny," Shiro mumbled, turning his head in to nip lazily at Lance's jaw.

“You’re not horny, you just came,” Lance said.

"Could cum again," Shiro pouted.

“Is that you asking?”

"Like when you make me cum," Shiro mumbled. "Feels good. Better than good."

Lance huffed a soft laugh. “Mm?”

"Mmm..." Shiro replied, barely managing a nod.

“Babe, please don’t make us sleep covered in cum,” Lance whined.

"We're never sleepin'," Shiro mumbled, scrunching his face a little. "Just... havin' sex all night."

“Yeah, you really sound up for it,” Lance laughed. “Well, I’m gonna go and pee really quick, okay?”

"Mkay..." Shiro pouted, reluctantly loosening his hold on him.

“I’ll be right back,” Lance said, slipping away to the bathroom to clean himself up and bringing back a washcloth, cleaning Shiro up too.

"Wh- you tricked me!" Shiro whined, struggling to raise his head and open his eyes to give him an unhappy look.

“M sorry, sweetie,” Lance smiled, getting back into bed and laying on him.

"Didn't even- put any in your mouth!" Shiro said, whining louder even as he wrapped himself around Lance again, clinging to him.

“You want me to put your cum in my mouth...?” Lance said, wrinkling his nose as he tucked his face back into Shiro’s neck.

"Mmph," Shiro huffed, nodding.

“Well... we’ll see,” Lance said.

"Put yours in my mouth," Shiro mumbled, starting to sleepily slur his words a little. "'N down m'throat 'n into m'tummy 'n everything."

“That's your choice,” Lance said.

"'N I choose... for you to eat mine too," Shiro huffed.

Lance laughed softly. “I see.”

Shiro nodded, making a pleased sound at his understanding.

“Get some sleep, darling,” Lance murmured. “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves.”

"I like head," Shiro told him.

“Right,” Lance nodded, biting his lip.

"'N... your head, too," Shiro mumbled, reaching up to pat Lance's hair sleepily.

“I like yours too,” Lance told him.

"Yay," Shiro smiled, letting out a soft sigh.

“Let’s think about all that another time, yeah?”

"All what?" Shiro asked, wrinkling his forehead a little.

“All... the sex stuff.”

"Mkay," Shiro mumbled, nodding a little.

“Sweet dreams,” Lance said.

Shiro mumbled out something that sounded similar, cuddling into him as he fell asleep quickly.

Lance held him close, burying his face in him as he fell asleep too.

Shiro woke up the next morning feeling happy and well rested, still wedged firmly between Lance's body and the mattress, just the way he liked it. He smiled and snuggled into Lance as he thought over the night before, remembering how nice it'd been. And then he remembered... what'd he done after, or more specifically what he'd said. To Lance. Out loud. For literally no reason other than his brain to mouth filter had been literally non-existent at the time. And he'd probably freaked Lance out and ruined it for him by taking things way too fast and- Jesus, what the fuck was wrong with him?

Lance made a soft sleepy sound as he woke up, snuggling closer into Shiro.

"You awake, baby?" Shiro asked softly, bringing his hand up to slide his fingers into Lance's hair.

“Mmm,” Lance hummed softly.

"Sleep okay?" Shiro mumbled.

Lance nodded, yawning.

"Good," Shiro mumbled, pressing a kiss to his head. "Um... I wanna apologize. For what I said last night."

“What?” Lance asked, confused.

"You know, about... you eating my cum and all that?" Shiro said.

“Oh,” Lance said, remembering. “S okay.”

"No, it's not," Shiro said, nudging his head with his nose. "Shouldn't have said those things. And I want you to know that isn't an expectation I have for you, or something I'll be upset if you don't do. I know you're new to all this and I want you to take this at your own pace, and if that means never having cum in your mouth then that's fine, and I mean that."

“Baby, it’s okay,” Lance said, nuzzling him. “You were half asleep. But I appreciate that, thank you.”

"Needed to make sure you knew," Shiro mumbled, burying his face in his hair.

“I mean, you swallow my cum, it’s not exactly unreasonable,” Lance said softly.

"I swallow your cum because I want to," Shiro hummed. "If you don't want to do the same then that's perfectly fine."

“I dunno,” Lance said, wrinkling his nose. “I just sorta think cum’s kinda gross...?”

"It is," Shiro said with a soft laugh. "Can't argue with you there."

“So why do you put it in your mouth then?” Lance laughed softly.

"It's hot," Shiro said, shrugging a little.

“I mean, sure, it’s hot when you do it. I dunno quite how it’s hot for you though.”

"Dunno, it just is," Shiro said, shrugging.

"Mkay, well, I'm certainly not complaining," Lance smiled into his skin.

"Of course not," Shiro said with a soft laugh.

Lance smiled and pressed a kiss to his jaw.

Shiro made a happy sound, nuzzling into him.

"So um," Lance said softly. "While we're apologising... Um, I'm sorry for not... you know, doing that before now."

"You don't need to apologize for that," Shiro said, shaking his head.

"No, I do," Lance said. "I was being selfish. I was just... doing what was comfortable for me without stepping outside my comfort zone, without thinking about how it was affecting you."

"It's okay," Shiro said, giving him a soft squeeze and kissing his head.

"And, for the record," he mumbled, flushing a little. "I do want to see you naked. Very much so."

"Yeah?" Shiro asked with a soft laugh, nudging him with his nose.

"Yeah..." Lance huffed.

"Mm, I'm sure we can probably arrange that," Shiro smiled.

"Good," Lance said. "I know I was pretty... hesitant to admit to, well, anything before, but... I'm bi. Or, at least, I'm very much into you. So yes, that's- having sex with you is something that I want, and I want it to be reciprocal."

"Okay, good," Shiro said, smiling softly. "'Cause I'm very into you, too."

Lance smiled and kissed his neck. "Good."

Shiro smiled, nuzzling him gently.

"Are you working at the weekend?" Lance asked.

"Yeah," Shiro said, making an unhappy noise.

"That's annoying," Lance sighed.

"Mhm," Shiro mumbled, pouting.

"Wanted to have a cuddle day," Lance pouted back.

"We can cuddle when I get home," Shiro mumbled. "I'll probably need it."

"Okay, we'll cuddle lots," Lance said, nuzzling him.

"Okay, yay," Shiro smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one last one to go dont let me forget to post


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro followed along after him, looking around the decorated room with wide eyes. "You guys did this for me...?"
> 
> “Of course,” Lance smiled, letting his hand rest at the small of Shiro’s back. 
> 
> “Yeah, only the best for our boyfriend!” Oscar exclaimed proudly.
> 
> Lance’s eyes widened, and then he laughed. “No, no,” he corrected. “My boyfriend.”
> 
> Shiro laughed softly, trying not to tear up as he looked at Lance. "You told him...?"
> 
> “I did,” Lance smiled, nodding.
> 
> Shiro made a soft sound, turning to pull Lance into a hug.
> 
> Lance slipped his arms around Shiro’s waist, holding him tight. “Happy birthday, baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hbd shiro!

Shiro woke up on his birthday feeling as grumpy and unhappy as he usually did. It helped a little having Lance this year, but Lance didn't even know it was his birthday so it didn't help that much. And he would've just spent all day in bed except for he had to work, so he detangled himself from Lance and slid out of bed, going to the bathroom to start getting ready.

Shiro came back once he was done to get dressed, poking through his now-empty bag with a frown. "Lance? Where are my clothes?"

"Mm?" Lance said sleepily. "I put them away."

"Away where?" Shiro asked, furrowing his brow.

"In... the drawer?" Lance said, gesturing sleepily to the dresser.

"Uh... okay," Shiro said, giving him a weird look as he went to pull it open, grabbing some clothes and changing quickly.

Lance rolled over in bed to look at him, blinking slowly as he woke up a little more.

"Okay, I have to go," Shiro said once he was dressed, coming over to give Lance a quick kiss. "I'll see you later."

"Okay," Lance said, reaching out to grab him by the shirt to pull him back in for another kiss.

Shiro smiled a little and let the kiss linger for another second before he pulled back, waving and leaving the room.

Lance got up a little after Shiro left, getting himself dressed and making some breakfast. Today was an important day. Keith had texted him earlier in the week to tell him it was Shiro’s birthday, because of course, Shiro hadn’t told him. 

So Lance and Oscar were going to bake him a cake and decorate the house, and then later, Lance had some... other things planned. He was also going to tell Oscar properly today that they were dating, though he suspected he already knew. But he still felt awful about everything that had happened, and wanted to show Shiro that this time he was serious about everything. 

So after making breakfast he went to wake Oscar, bringing him back to the kitchen so they could plan the day. Oscar grumbled sleepily as he followed him to the kitchen, yawning as he sat down at the table.

“So,” Lance said, putting his breakfast down in front of him. “Today’s an important day.”

"The weekend is always important," Oscar said, starting to eat.

“Well, that too. But it’s Shiro’s birthday today, so it’s extra important.”

"Shiro's birthday?" Oscar asked, looking up at him.

“Yes, today!”

"Well how come he didn't say?" Oscar whined. "I haven't gotten him a present!"

“It’s okay, we’re gonna go shopping. I thought we could make him a cake, too.”

"What kinda cake does he like?"

“Um... I don’t know. Do you know?” Lance asked.

Oscar shook his head.

“Well... we can make whatever you want then.”

"But it's not my birthday it's Shiro's!"

“Well, we can’t ask him, it’ll ruin the surprise,” Lance said.

"But what if I pick his least favorite kind?"

“Well, do you want me to pick?”

"Uh huh, 'cause then if he hates it it'll be your fault," Oscar said.

“Okay,” Lance laughed. “You wanna be in charge of balloons, then?”

Oscar nodded quickly.

Lance nodded. “So let’s go to the store when we’re done with breakfast, okay? We can pick some gifts up and ingredients and decorations.”

"Okay," Oscar said, nodding and enthusiastically finishing his breakfast.

“So um,” Lance said, starting to clean the plates up. “Shiro’s been here a lot lately, yeah?”

"Uh huh," Oscar said. "It's the best!"

“So if I... asked Shiro to move in with us, you’d be okay with that?”

"Yes, yes, yes!" Oscar said. "Then we can play all the time!"

Lance laughed softly. “Okay,” he nodded. “That’s good.”

"How come he'd live with us, though?" he asked. "Doesn't he have his own house?"

“Well...” Lance said, thinking for a moment. “Shiro and I are dating now, so we wanna be together a lot, and I think it’d be easier if he didn’t have to keep going home all the time.”

"What does dating mean?" Oscar asked. "Is that like being best friends? I thought Shiro was my best friend."

“No it’s like... before mommy’s and daddy’s are mommy’s and daddy’s they date. So obviously, Shiro’s... a man, so it’s not quite like that. And we’re not getting married. But... we’re boyfriends. Does that make sense?”

"So Shiro's like... my new mommy?" Oscar asked, a little confused.

Lance laughed softly. “Well... not exactly. But... he is my boyfriend. So I do things with him that I used to do with mommy, like kiss and cuddle him.”

"Can he still be my best friend, too?" he asked.

“Of course,” Lance nodded.

"Okay!" Oscar said happily.

“Yeah? You’re okay with that?” Lance asked softly.

"Uh huh," Oscar nodded.

“Okay,” Lance said, smiling a little.

"Can we go shopping now?" Oscar asked. "Wanna get Shiro the best present ever!"

“Yeah, go get dressed,” Lance said.

Oscar nodded, jumping down and running to go get dressed.

Lance and Oscar went to the store soon after that. Oscar spent forever trawling through the aisles in search of the perfect gift for him, but settled on a stuffed animal which Lance had predicted from the first aisle they’d checked. 

Lance got him a nice chunky cosy sweater, and picked up a little gift box and some tissue paper. After that they picked up some decorations and cake ingredients, heading back home. 

Oscar insisted that they start on the cake right away, and so they did. Spending the better part of an hour making it, Lance let Oscar do most of the work while he supervised. 

When it was in the oven they went to decorate the living room, Lance wrapping up Shiro’s gifts while Oscar made a happy birthday sign, and then they pumped up balloons and hung them up. 

Half of the cake icing ended up on the cake, the other half in Oscar’s mouth, but Lance had had them bake extra in anticipation of this, so there was more than enough. When everything was ready, and Lance had spelled out "Happy Birthday Shiro" across the top of the cake, Lance let Oscar go upstairs to play until Shiro got home. 

Lance idly texted him when he knew he would be on his break, unsure as to why he was seeming so utterly grumpy with him- he couldn’t exactly be mad that Lance hadn’t remembered his birthday if he hadn’t told him. Maybe he had been put out by Lance clearing out a drawer for Shiro’s clothes. It made him a little anxious for his other gift, but he tried to suppress it. 

This was Shiro. Shiro loved him, and Lance was sure he’d like it. He carefully laid some tissue paper in the little gift box and then placed his spare house key inside, putting a little bow on top and closing up the box. Now all there was to do was to wait for Shiro to come home.

Shiro was exhausted by the time he got off of work, gathering his things and leaving as fast as he could, just wanting to go home and spend the rest of the day with his face in Lance's chest. Work had made his least favorite day even worse, and he was close to crying over it as he pulled up outside of Lance's house, parking and getting out. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down before going up to the door, letting himself inside.

Upon hearing the door, Lance quickly rushed to it before Shiro could get to the living room and see the decorations. “Hi, honey,” he smiled, wrapping an arm around his waist and kissing Shiro’s cheek.

"Hi," Shiro mumbled softly, immediately slumping into him and burying his face in his shoulder.

Lance made a soft sound, rubbing Shiro’s back and holding him close. “Hey, I’ve got you,” Lance murmured. “You’re home now, yeah?” 

Shiro gave a small nod, pressing in closer. Lance held him for a few minutes, before pulling back and cupping his face, giving him a soft kiss. Lance pulled back after a few moments, leaning in again to give him another kiss, before pulling back again and calling for Oscar.

Oscar ran down the stairs, skidding to a stop in front of them in the hallway. “Shiro!”

"Hey, buddy," Shiro said, lifting his head to smile at him.

“Happy birthday!” he blurted out before Lance had the chance to stop him.

"Oh," Shiro blinked, glancing between him and Lance. "Thanks, Oscar."

“You didn’t tell us!” he said accusingly, pouting unhappily.

"Sorry, buddy," Shiro said, biting his lip.

“Come come come,” Oscar said, grabbing onto his hand and dragging Shiro into the living room.

Shiro followed along after him, looking around the decorated room with wide eyes. "You guys did this for me...?"

“Of course,” Lance smiled, letting his hand rest at the small of Shiro’s back. 

“Yeah, only the best for our boyfriend!” Oscar exclaimed proudly.

Lance’s eyes widened, and then he laughed. “No, no,” he corrected. “My boyfriend.”

Shiro laughed softly, trying not to tear up as he looked at Lance. "You told him...?"

“I did,” Lance smiled, nodding.

Shiro made a soft sound, turning to pull Lance into a hug.

Lance slipped his arms around Shiro’s waist, holding him tight. “Happy birthday, baby.”

Shiro buried his face in his neck, clinging to him as he fought the urge to cry. Lance gently rubbed his back, kissing Shiro’s head.

"I love you," Shiro mumbled softly. "Didn't have to do all this."

“We wanted to,” Lance said, squeezing him gently.

"Normally hate my birthday," Shiro told him, voice muffled in Lance's neck.

“Why’s that, baby?” Lance frowned.

"Just never really had a good one," Shiro said, shrugging a little.

“Well, from now on, you’re gonna have great ones,” Lance told him.

Shiro made a soft sound, nodding.

“Um... is this what boyfriends do? I don’t think I want a boyfriend,” Oscar said.

Shiro laughed softly, pulling away from Lance a little. "You'll appreciate it one day, Oscar."

Oscar wrinkled his nose. “Don’t you want your presents?”

"You got me presents?" Shiro asked.

“Uh huh, of course. It’s your birthday.”

"Well yeah, but..." Shiro said, shrugging a little. "Anyway, yeah I'd love them."

Oscar rushed to get them, bringing back the three wrapped presents.

"Mm, which should I open first?" Shiro asked Oscar, going to sit on the couch.

“Mine!” Oscar said, thrusting it at him.

Shiro laughed and nodded, taking it from him and opening it up carefully. He smiled down at the stuffed animal, stroking over the soft fur gently. "Thank you, Oscar. I love it."

“We spent like an hour picking it out,” Lance told him with a smile.

"That's sweet," Shiro said softly, setting it in his lap and wrapping his arms around it, hugging it to his stomach.

Lance smiled, curling his legs up and resting his head on Shiro’s shoulder.

“It’s like mine, so we can play with them together,” Oscar said.

"We'll have to do that soon, yeah?" Shiro said, smiling at him.

“Yeah, we should do it tomorrow,” Oscar nodded. “Are you working agaaaain?”

"Yeah, but I have a shorter shift tomorrow," Shiro said.

“Okay, yay,” Oscar said.

"Which one next?" Shiro asked Lance softly.

Lance handed him the other wrapped gift, holding the little box back.

Shiro smiled and took it from him, opening it and holding up to look at it. "This is nice," he said, smiling at Lance. "You pick this out?"

“I thought you’d like it,” Lance said, biting his lip.

"I do," Shiro smiled. "It's soft. And big."

Lance kissed his cheek, smiling. “I thought it’d look cute on you.”

Shiro smiled, pulling it on over his head and lifting his arms a little. "How does it look?"

“It looks great,” Lance said, brushing Shiro’s hair out of his face.

Shiro smiled softly and bit his lip, leaning into his touch a little.

“So... I did get you something else,” Lance said, biting his lip.

"I saw," Shiro teased gently.

“But, if you don’t... like it, then uh, I can just... take it back. So... just um... don’t feel like you have to take it.”

"Don't worry, baby," Shiro said, leaning over to kiss his cheek. "I'll like it."

Lance let out a breath, and handed him the box.

Shiro gently took it from him, tugging it open and looking down at the key tucked inside. "What's it for?"

“Um... the house?”

"Oh," Shiro blinked in surprise. "Are you sure...?"

“Yeah,” Lance said. “But like I said, if you’re not then that’s okay, I know we’ve not really been dating that long and...”

"Wait, are you...?" Shiro asked, looking up at him.

“Am I...?”

"Is this like... for me to... move in?" Shiro asked.

“Yeah,” Lance said softly. “If you want.”

“You do want to, don’t you?” Oscar cut in.

"Of course I do," Shiro said, nodding quickly.

“Okay,” Lance smiled. “Okay. Good. Okay.”

Shiro laughed softly, turning to wrap his arms around Lance. "Of course I wanna live with you, baby, god."

Lance melted into him, letting out a relieved sigh. “I’m really glad,” Lance said softly.

"Me too," Shiro mumbled softly.

“Cake time!” Oscar exclaimed and Lance huffed, wanting to enjoy the hug for a little longer.

Shiro laughed softly, snuggling deeper into the hug. "In a minute, Oscar."

Oscar groaned.

Shiro laughed again, turning to look at him a little. "Unless you wanna join...?"

Oscar wrinkled his nose.

Shiro smiled at him, eventually pulling back a little. "Mm, okay I guess we can go eat cake now."

Oscar ran into the kitchen and Lance laughed, stopping to give Shiro a long slow kiss before standing up and holding his hands out. Shiro took his hands and stood, kissing Lance's cheek with a smile.

Lance led him into the kitchen where Oscar had gotten the cake out, and was sticking candles into it. “We didn’t have enough candles, ‘cause you’re too old now,” he said.

"I'm really only about the same age as you," Shiro told him with a smile.

Oscar’s forehead wrinkled. “No, you’re not.”

"I am if you only count my birthdays," Shiro said. "I've only had five."

“But, you’re still twenty-four,” Lance said, pecking his cheek as he started to light the candles.

"If you insist," Shiro teased.

“Basic math, my darling boy,” Lance said. “Close the blinds quickly, will you? It’s supposed to be dark when we do this.”

Shiro nodded and went to close them, biting his lip to hold back his smile.

Once it was dark, Lance sat Shiro down at the table, and then he and Oscar started to sing him happy birthday, as he put the cake down in front of him.

Shiro covered his mouth to hide his smile, grinning widely as they sang to him.

Lance got his phone out to take a picture as they finished singing, Oscar going to pose with him. “Don’t forget to make a wish,” Lance said.

Shiro nodded and leaned in to blow out the candles, wishing to have the two of them like this forever. 

Lance took a few more pictures, before pocketing his phone and going to open the curtains again, getting out a knife and some plates.

"I haven't had cake in forever," Shiro hummed as he watched.

“We made it this morning,” Lance told him as he cut them all a slice.

"You didn't have to do so much," Shiro said softly.

“I told you, we wanted to,” Lane said, giving him his cake.

"Well it's very sweet of you," Shiro said. "It looks delicious."

“It better be, it took long enough,” Lance said.

Shiro laughed softly, taking a bite and humming happily. "It's amazing, baby. Thank you."

“You’re welcome,” Lance smiled. “Oscar did most of the work though, I will admit.”

"Well, you did a wonderful job, Oscar," Shiro smiled.

“Thank you,” Oscar said proudly.

Shiro smiled at him, taking another bite.

“So, I know I have been to your apartment before, but we were kinda occupied,” Lance hummed. “How much stuff exactly do you have?”

"Uh... not much," Shiro said. "Barely enough to make my tiny apartment look like someone lives there."

“Well, that’s probably good then. How many clothes do you have?”

"Not a lot," Shiro said, shrugging.

“Okay, well, I’m sure there’ll be room in my closet,” he hummed. “I already cleared out one drawer, I’m sure I can manage a few more, too. I have too many clothes I don’t wear.”

"Okay," Shiro said, smiling happily at the thought of their clothes together.

“You seemed a little put out by it this morning,” Lance said.

"What'd you mean?" Shiro asked.

“I unpacked your bag and put your clothes in my dresser,” Lance said. “I dunno, you seemed annoyed.”

"Oh, it wasn't because of that. It was just... today," Shiro said, making a gesture with his hand. "I honestly didn't even really register that."

“Oh, well that’s a relief then,” Lance said.

"You worry too much, baby," Shiro mumbled, reaching out to give his hand a squeeze.

“I know,” Lance said, squeezing back. “I’m a bit out of practice with this whole relationship thing. I just don’t wanna do the wrong thing again.”

"You're doing perfect, I promise," Shiro said, lifting his hand up to press a kiss to the back of it.

“Not as perfect as you,” Lance said with a soft smile.

Shiro rolled his eyes and smiled, squeezing his hand again.

“Anyway,” Lance said. “I was going to cook dinner, but then I thought you’d probably want pizza, so we can order take out later and watch movies, if you want.”

"Yes, please," Shiro nodded. "That sounds amazing."

“Okay, great,” Lance said, smiling at him. “Oscar, honey, you wanna chill for a while before dinner?” he asked, and Oscar nodded, heading off to his room.

"Let's cuddle," Shiro said, pouting at him a little and holding out his arms.

“Mm, at the kitchen table?” Lance laughed. “I can think of better places.”

"Didn't mean here," Shiro said, pouting harder.

“Come on then, birthday boy, where shall we have your birthday cuddles?”

"Bed," Shiro decided.

Lance stood up, holding his hands out. Shiro took them, holding on tight as he stood. Lance wrapped an arm around his waist, leading him up to bed.

“Mm, think you need to change into something more comfy,” Lance said.

"Like what?" Shiro hummed. "This sweater is very comfy."

“Jeans are not.”

Shiro undid them and slipped them off, tossing them to the floor. "There."

“Better,” Lance said, doing the same and clambering into bed.

Shiro crawled in to join him, snuggling up to him with a happy sigh.

“Mm, much better,” Lance said, wrapping Shiro up in his arms and squeezing him. “My baby.”

"Yours," Shiro mumbled softly, burying his face in Lance's chest.

“My sweet boy,” Lance said, holding him tight and kissing his hair.

"I love you so much," Shiro mumbled into his shirt, nuzzling him a little.

“You’re so wonderful, baby,” Lance murmured, sliding a hand into Shiro’s hair. “I adore you.”

Shiro melted into him, throwing his leg over Lance's lap so he could press in even closer, clinging to him tightly.

“Missed you today, beautiful,” Lance murmured.

"Missed you, too," Shiro mumbled. "So much."

“I hope you’re having a better day now,” he said softly.

"Much better," Shiro nodded.

“I’m glad,” Lance said, nuzzling him.

"Me too," Shiro smiled.

“I wish you’d told me,” Lance said softly.

"Sorry," Shiro mumbled, pressing an apologetic kiss to his chest.

Lance made a soft sound in response.

"Didn't want you to worry about it," Shiro mumbled softly.

“What’s there to worry about?”

"Makin' it good," Shiro said. "'Cause they're always bad."

“Well, theoretically, if they’re always bad, then unless I fuck up a lot, there’s a good chance it’ll be good.”

"Mm, that's true," Shiro said, smiling softly.

“So, how am I doing so far?”

"Amazing," Shiro murmured.

“Bet I can make it even better,” Lance smiled.

"Mhm?" Shiro hummed.

“Mmmhm,” Lance agreed. “I’d show you right now if I wasn’t so comfy.”

Shiro giggled softly, nuzzling into him. "Sounds like you don't have anything."

“I definitely do,” Lance said indignantly.

"Uh huh?" Shiro giggled.

“You don’t believe me?”

"Nuh uh," Shiro grinned.

Lance huffed and flipped them over until Shiro was sandwiched between his body and the mattress.

"Is this it?" Shiro hummed. "This is nice."

“No, this isn’t it!” Lance huffed.

"Ooh, okay," Shiro said, trying to hide his grin. "Carry on, then."

Lance grumbled, shuffling down the bed a little until he was more level with Shiro’s stomach and looking up at him.

Shiro made a soft, encouraging sound, slipping his fingers into Lance's hair. Lance carried on, shuffling down until he was by Shiro’s crotch, biting his lip as he looked up again. Shiro stroked through his hair slowly, smiling at him.

“So,” Lance breathed. “The other day my sweet sleepy boyfriend told me he liked getting head.”

Shiro pouted a little, embarrassed by the reminder. "Uh huh..."

“And while I don’t exactly have any experience with this, I’d like to try and maybe give my boyfriend some birthday head, so... maybe just... a little guidance, would be nice?”

"Of course, baby," Shiro smiled, biting his lip. "I'm happy to help."

“Okay,” Lance said, letting out a breath and carefully nuzzling Shiro’s crotch. “Is it very hard?”

"No, not if you don't go trying to deep throat me immediately," Shiro smiled. "Slow and steady is pretty easy."

“Okay,” Lance said, lazily palming at his cock.

"Gonna look so hot, baby," Shiro murmured softly, rocking against his palm a little.

“You think?” Lance asked, working him up for a little bit before pulling his cock out of his underwear.

"Know," Shiro said, nodding as he watched him.

“Have you thought about it?” he murmured, wrapping his fingers around Shiro’s cock and slowly stroking him, coaxing him to hardness.

"I've thought about you every way I could possibly have you," Shiro answered, sliding his hand down to cup Lance's cheek.

“Really?” Lance asked softly.

"Uh huh," Shiro nodded.

“I think you’re legally obligated to elaborate on that a little,” Lance said, thumbing at his tip.

"I dunno, it's not your birthday," Shiro teased, cock giving a small twitch.

“Don’t be mean,” Lance smiled, leaning forward to give his cock head a quick kiss.

Shiro hummed softly, biting his lip. "Dunno what you want me to say, baby. Shouldn't be much of a surprise you've been dominating my sexual imaginings lately."

“I wanna know what you think about,” Lance murmured.

"So, so much, baby," Shiro said. "Think about you sucking me off and me sucking you off and us sucking each other off at the same time, think about us eating each other out and you fucking my brains out and also you fucking me all slow and sweet, and me riding you and us fucking in the shower and in the bath and in bed and against the wall and over a table and just... everything, baby. I wanna do everything with you."

Lance moaned softly before he could stop it, eyes fluttering closed. “Fuck, baby, I wanna do that all with you, too.”

"Yeah, baby?" Shiro smiled, biting his lip.

“Yeah,” Lance nodded. “That all sounds... really good.”

"'M glad," Shiro smiled.

“Also you should definitely not hold back from going into detail about any of those things at any given time,” Lance said, still slowly stroking his cock.

"Mhm?" Shiro grinned softly. "Any in particular catch your interest?"

“I couldn’t possibly admit to any of them,” Lance smiled, flushing a little.

"Uh huh, of course," Shiro laughed.

“You know like when there’s a car accident, and everyone just looks?” Lance hummed.

"Mhm," Shiro nodded.

“S like part of my brain is telling me no no no you could never possibly be ready to do some of those things, absolutely not, and then the other part is just saying whisper every single sexy little detail for to me for hours on end,” he said, pressing a few soft kisses to Shiro’s cock as he spoke.

"We'll take it slow, baby, promise," Shiro mumbled, reaching for his hand so he could press a kiss to the back of it.

“Okay,” Lance smiled, nuzzling his cock. “But you should still tell me the sexy details. I can probably handle it,” he added with a grin.

"Okay, baby," Shiro said with a soft laugh.

“I’m gonna suck your dick now,” Lance said.

"Please, continue," Shiro grinned.

Lance looked at Shiro’s dick for a very long moment, contemplating it. “It’s quite big,” he said, glancing back up at him.

"Yeah?" Shiro giggled. "You should say that some more, it's good for my ego."

“It isssss,” Lance whined a little, sizing it up. “It’s never gonna fit in my mouth.”

"Try it, you'd be surprised," Shiro giggled.

Lance pouted at him for a moment, before hesitantly putting his lips to Shiro’s tip. “What if my teeth get in the way?” he asked suddenly, pulling away again.

"Then I'll say ouchie and we'll keep going," Shiro said, smiling at him. "Don't worry, baby, as long as you don't try to take a bite it'll be okay."

“I’m not gonna take a bite,” Lance pouted.

"Then you'll do amazing," Shiro promised.

“What if it’s the worst blowjob you’ve ever had?” Lance asked worriedly.

"Sweetheart, please," Shiro said, bringing both hands up to cup his cheeks. "Dick sucking is not an exact science. It's pretty hard to get wrong. Just try it and I'll give you pointers and it'll be fine, okay?"

“Okay,” Lance said, still pouting softly. “Promise you’ll help?”

"Promise," Shiro said, stroking over his cheeks. "Now, as the birthday boy I humbly request that you pretty please suck my dick with your beautiful, sexy mouth and lips."

“Okay,” Lance said, glancing at Shiro’s dick again. “Okay.” 

He looked at it in deep concentration, pressing a few soft kisses to his tip before carefully wrapping his lips around the head and looking up at Shiro to check he was doing it right as he slowly let it slide into his mouth.

Shiro let out a soft sigh, sliding his fingers into Lance's hair again. "Good, baby, just like that."

Lance made a small pleased sound at the praise, sliding his tongue around the underside, experimenting with taking a little more into his mouth.

Shiro moaned as he watched him, biting his lip. "I was right, baby, you look so good like this..."

Lance moaned softly around him, feeling his cheeks flush.

Shiro's hips jumped a little at the feeling, his head tilting back a little as he curled his fingers in Lance's hair. "Yeah, baby, keep going."

Lance took a little more of him inside until it got uncomfortable, pulling back until Shiro’s tip was wetly resting at his lips again, before slowly parting his lips and letting his cock back inside.

"Fuck, sweetheart," Shiro said breathlessly, letting out a low moan. "You feel so good."

Lance did this a few more times, running his tongue experimentally through Shiro’s slit back and forth a few times, watching him for a reaction. Shiro gasped softly as he did, cock twitching and leaking against his tongue. Lance made a face at the salty taste of his precum, continuing anyway with a small smile. Shiro smiled back at him, brushing Lance's hair out of his face gently. 

Lance made a sound as a little more pre leaked onto his tongue, pulling back and making a little mlem sound like a cat.

Shiro laughed softly as he watched him, biting his lip. "What d'you think, baby?"

“It tastes weird,” Lance said, pouting.

"I know it does, sweetheart," Shiro said sympathetically. "Sorry."

“But does it feel okay?” Lance asked hopefully.

"So good," Shiro said, nodding. "Doing such a good job."

“Really?” he asked, perking up a little.

"Uh huh," Shiro said. "Can't believe it's your first time."

Lance whined and flushed, burying his face against Shiro’s pelvis.

"So perfect for me, baby," Shiro murmured, stroking through his hair. "Make me feel so good."

Lance nuzzled the base of his cock, sighing softly. “Wanna be good for you.”

"You're so good," Shiro told him.

Lance mouthed at his cock, kissing wetly up to his tip. Shiro moaned lowly, hips shifting a little against his lips. Lance parted them, sinking slowly back down onto him. Shiro made a breathless sound, watching Lance take him back into his mouth with hooded eyes.

Lance let his eyes slip closed as he focused, bobbing his head over Shiro’s cock. Shiro whimpered softly as he did, tugging gently at Lance's hair. Lance moaned softly in surprise at the tug, eyes fluttering open to look up at him.

"Good?" Shiro asked. "Or bad?"

“Good,” Lance murmured, swirling his tongue around Shiro’s tip.

Shiro nodded, letting out a soft moan. Lance worked his cock back into his mouth, managing to get it in a little deeper than before and making a pleased sound.

"Fuck, baby," Shiro gasped, leaking heavily over his tongue. "Such a good boy."

Lance whimpered at that, sucking around him. Shiro tipped his head back as he moaned, rocking his hips in small movements into his mouth as he tugged his hair again. Lance tried to relax his mouth to let Shiro push in deeper, moaning a little as he bobbed his head to meet him.

"Fuck, sweetheart," Shiro panted, rolling his hips up gently. "Feel so fucking good. Not gonna last much longer."

Lance groaned softly in response, bringing his hand up to play with his balls as he worked his cock in his mouth, sloppily sucking at it.

Shiro whined softly, giving a firm tug to Lance's hair. "Can pull off, baby, don't have to swallow."

Lance made a sound, not making to pull off and instead just moving his head faster.

"Fuck, fuck," Shiro gasped, rocking his hips a few more times before he came into Lance's mouth.

Lance moaned, swallowing down his cum as quickly as he could to avoid the taste, spluttering and having to pull off so he could cough, using his hand to finish Shiro through his orgasm.

Shiro rocked lazily into his fist as he pushed himself up, panting softly. "You okay, baby?"

Lance nodded, still sputtering a little.

Shiro sat up more to rub over his back gently, dropping a kiss to his head. "Didn't have to do that, sweetheart."

“I wanted to do it for you,” he said in a soft whine, voice a little raspy.

"I appreciate it," Shiro smiled, brushing his hair out of his face. "My brave boy."

Lance pouted a little, looking up at him with wet eyes. “Don’t make fun of meee.”

"I'm not, baby, I promise," Shiro said, leaning down to press a kiss to his pout. "I'm proud of you."

“Really...?” he asked softly.

"Of course," Shiro nodded.

Lance made a happy sound, resting his head against Shiro’s hip and closing his eyes. “Wanted to do good for you.”

"Were so good, sweetheart," Shiro murmured.

Lance smiled, nuzzling him.

"What about you, sweetheart?" Shiro hummed. "Want me to get you off?"

Lance hummed and nodded a little.

"How d'you want it?" Shiro asked.

Lance hummed and crawled up Shiro’s body, straddling one of Shiro’s legs, and otherwise just laying on him and burying his face in Shiro’s neck.

"Like this?" Shiro asked, sliding his hands down to cup his ass.

"Mm," Lance nodded, squirming a little as he tried to get a good position.

"My sweet baby," Shiro mumbled softly, giving his ass a squeeze as he rocked his thigh up against him.

Lance moaned softly, needily rutting against him. Shiro held guide Lance's hips against him, kneading his ass cheeks in his hands lazily. Lance sighed contentedly as he moved against him, nuzzling Shiro’s neck.

"Such a good boy, baby," Shiro mumbled, kissing his head.

Lance whimpered softly at that, cock twitching. Shiro pressed his thigh between Lance's legs firmly, grinding it against him.

"Fuck," Lance whined softly.

"Come on, baby," Shiro encouraged softly. "Get yourself off against me like a good boy."

Lance flushed hard, burying his face right into Shiro's neck to muffle his needy responding moan, rutting quickly against him.

"Perfect, baby, just like that," Shiro murmured, giving his ass a hard squeeze.

Lance whimpered softly again, cock leaking in his underwear as he quickly humped Shiro's leg.

"Fuck, sweetheart, you're so hot," Shiro groaned softly, rocking his thigh up to meet him.

"Feels good," Lance panted.

"Yeah, baby, wanna make you feel good," Shiro murmured.

"Wanna cum," Lance moaned.

Shiro grabbed the waist of Lance's underwear and tugged it down, making an impatient sound. "Off, want these off. Want you to cum on me."

Lance quickly tried to squirm out of them. Shiro helped him push them off enough to free his cock, making a happy sound as he pulled Lance's hips back against him. Lance groaned, cock leaking messily against his skin.

"Want your cum," Shiro said in a soft whine. "C'mon, it's my birthday, give it to me."

“Shit,” Lance whimpered. “Yeah, gonna,” he moaned, rutting needily against him a few more times before spilling over his thigh with a low groan.

Shiro moaned happily at the feeling, rocking his thigh against him to work him through it. Lance whined as he rode it out, quickly humping against Shiro’s leg.

"Fuck, baby," Shiro sighed, nuzzling into him as he stroked over his ass.

Lance sighed softly as he came down from it, slumping into him.

"Mm, so good," Shiro mumbled, wrapping his arms around him tightly.

Lance made a small sound, kissing his neck. Shiro smiled and kissed his head, stroking over his back slowly.

"You're the best," Lance mumbled.

"You keep saying that," Shiro smiled.

"Cause I mean it," Lance said, nuzzling him.

"I'm glad," Shiro said, nuzzling him back.

"The best ever," Lance continued.

"Thank you, baby," Shiro mumbled.

"Really mean it," Lance said, nudging him with his nose. "Really really really."

"I know you do, baby," Shiro smiled.

"Adore you," Lance mumbled, kissing his neck wetly. "Adore you so much."

Shiro smiled, rolling his eyes a little and biting his lip. "I love you too, baby."

Lance squeaked a little, flushing hard and stopping himself from responding.

Shiro laughed softly, nudging him gently with his nose. "Gimmie a kiss, baby."

Lance pulled up, pouting at him a little.

"Why're you pouting, sweetheart?" Shiro said, smiling at him.

"M not pouting," he pouted.

"You are, lovely," Shiro hummed.

"I am lovely, you're right," Lance said, pouting harder.

"You are," Shiro agreed. "You're also pouting."

"Uh uh."

"Uh huhhh," Shiro smiled.

Lance hmphed softly and shook his head.

Shiro cupped his cheek, pecking his lips. "You know you are, sweetheart."

"Uh uh," Lance said, chasing his lips.

Shiro smiled, kissing him again. Lance let out a soft breath, gently kissing him back.

"You're everything to me, baby," Shiro mumbled softly against his lips.

"You're... everything to me, too," Lance slowly murmured back.

"Can't wait to live with you," Shiro sighed happily.

Lance smiled softly. "Yeah, me too."

Shiro smiled, pecking his lips again.

Lance let his head fall back down to rest on Shiro's chest, tucking his nose up into Shiro's neck. "Can I ask you something?" he asked softly.

"Of course," Shiro nodded.

"What... what does being in love with me feel like...?"

Shiro hummed softly, thinking about it for a moment. "Feels... overwhelming. All encompassing. Like... all I ever wanna do is for you or with you or because of you. You make me so happy and make me feel more like myself and like a better version of myself, and I know you'll always be there for me and I'll always be there for you. It's like... I'd be crushed and... lost if I ever had to be without you, if that makes sense."

Lance smiled a little, sliding his hand up under Shiro's shirt to rest on his chest, slowly stroking over his skin. "That sounds really nice," he breathed.

"Is," Shiro mumbled, nodding. "Loving you is the best thing I've ever done."

Lance made a soft sound, screwing his eyes tightly closed and pressing his face into Shiro's neck. Shiro held him close, cradling him to his chest.

Lance stayed like that for a little bit, before giving a soft sniff and pulling back ever so slightly so he could breathe properly again, keeping himself tucked under Shiro's jaw.

"You okay, baby?" Shiro asked him softly, stroking over his back.

Lance gave a tiny nod. "I... I'm not gonna say that I don't love you," he murmured quietly. "Just that thinking about love... I don't really remember what the good parts felt like anymore, just all the unending hurt. So I'm just... slowly trying to work on getting that back."

"That's okay, baby," Shiro said. "I'm not saying I never wanna hear you say you love me, but... I don't need words to know how you feel about me, okay?"

Lance nodded again, letting out a soft breath and nudging him with his nose.

"You've been a perfect boyfriend so far, okay?" Shiro hummed. "So don't worry your pretty little head about it."

"You really mean that...?"

"Of course," Shiro nodded.

"I still feel really bad about everything that happened," Lance said softly.

"Don't feel bad," Shiro said, shaking his head a little. "Don't wanna feel bad, just wanna be happy with you."

"I know... But I can't help it," Lance said. "I should've just gotten my shit together."

"That's easier said than done," Shiro smiled.

"Yeah... I know," Lance sighed. "I just... I hate that I hurt you so much."

"I know, baby," Shiro mumbled. "But it's over now, yeah?"

"Yeah," Lance nodded. "Yeah, I know."

"Okay, good," Shiro nodded.

Lance sighed and kissed the underside of his jaw. "Kinda get what you mean by overwhelming, though," he mumbled.

"Yeah?" Shiro hummed, smiling a little.

"Yeah," Lance nodded.

Shiro smiled wider, kissing his head.

"That all encompassing thing, too," he mumbled.

"Mhm?" Shiro asked.

Lance nodded as Shiro kissed his head again, smiling against his hair. Lance nuzzled him, sighing softly.

"Should probably have dinner soon, hmm?" Shiro asked.

“Yeah, ‘n we need to clean up,” Lance said, wrinkling his nose. “You know how much I hate being covered in cum.”

"You decided to plop down and stay here," Shiro laughed softly.

"Well, I wanted to snuggle," Lance pouted.

"I know," Shiro smiled, kissing his head.

"I hate cum," Lance grumbled. "I knew there was a reason I stopped jerking off."

"Cum isn't that bad," Shiro snorted.

"Yes it is," Lance said, sitting up and making a face as he grabbed a tissue up, quickly wiping it from his skin.

Shiro smiled, laughing at him.

"It's gross!" Lance said, cleaning Shiro up too.

"It's yummy," Shiro giggled.

Lance gagged. "It's certainly not."

Shiro giggled softly, biting his lip. "Uh huh."

"You're gross," Lance huffed, pulling his pants back up.

"It's my birthday, can't call me gross," Shiro said.

"Mm, but you are," Lance smiled.

"But you like when I swallow your cum," Shiro said.

"Well... yeah..." Lance huffed.

"Then you can't complain," Shiro hummed.

Lance grumbled softly. "Well- I swallowed cum for you," he protested, not sure really what that had to do with the argument.

"You sure did," Shiro laughed.

"Don't laugh at me!"

"I'm not," Shiro said, still laughing softly.

"Yes you are!"

"'Cause you're cute," Shiro smiled, getting out of bed and kissing his cheek.

Lance pouted, cheeks flushing. "No I'm not!"

"You are," Shiro hummed. "My cute baby."

"Noooo," he whined. "How can I be cute for swallowing cummmmm?"

"You're just cute in general, my love," Shiro hummed, getting himself properly dressed again before grabbing Lance’s hand. "Now, let's go eat."

"If you think a tissue counts as cleaning up-" Lance said indignantly. "Fine, fine, you go order the pizza, I'm going to the bathroom."

"Okay, baby," Shiro smiled, rolling his eyes and going to order the pizza.

Lance huffed and went into the bathroom, cleaning himself up properly with a washcloth and brushing his teeth for good measure, before going to find Shiro.

"All done, pizza should be here soon," Shiro said from the couch, holding his arms out for him. "Come cuddle me while we wait "

"Mm, perfect," Lance said, crawling onto the couch and into Shiro's arms, making a happy contented sound as he settled against him.

Shiro wrapped his arms around him, squeezing him gently. Lance made another happy sound, nuzzling into him. Shiro smiled, pressing a kiss to his head.

"Have you always been so snuggly?" Lance mumbled contentedly, gently nudging Shiro's jaw with his forehead.

"Mm, I'm pretty sure," Shiro smiled, stroking over his back as he pulled him closer.

"Snuggly snuggly snuggly," Lance sighed happily. "Snuggly baby."

"I think swallowing cum made you loopy," Shiro teased softly.

"Shut uppppp," Lance mumbled, flushing.

"You're cute," Shiro hummed, nudging him gently.

"You're making fun of me," Lance huffed. "I just like cuddles!"

"I know and I think it's cute," Shiro said. "I'm not making fun of you, promise."

"Yes you are," Lance grumbled.

"I'm not," Shiro said. "I'd never lie to my sweet baby."

Lance pouted a little, biting his jaw softly. Shiro made a soft sound, hiding his smile. Lance kissed over where he'd bitten, resting his head back on Shiro's shoulder.

"Love you," Shiro mumbled softly, hiding his face in Lance's hair.

Lance smiled, snuggling closer into him. "Are you having a good birthday, darling?" he asked softly.

"The best," Shiro said, nodding. "Can't thank you enough for this."

"You don't need to thank me," Lance said. "It's the least I can do."

"Well... I still appreciate it," Shiro mumbled softly.

"I know," Lance said, lifting his head to kiss Shiro's cheek and laying it back down again. "You deserve the world."

"So do you," Shiro mumbled.

Lance smiled softly and didn't say anything.

"You do," Shiro said, nudging him.

"Mm," Lance said softly.

"And I'm gonna give it to you whether you think you should have it or not," Shiro said.

Lance lifted his head again, turning Shiro's so that he could kiss him. Shiro made a soft sound against his lips, kissing him back.

"You're so wonderful," Lance murmured.

"All for you," Shiro mumbled.

"Yeah," Lance smiled. "My baby."

"Your baby," Shiro repeated, giving a small nod.

"My sweet little darling," Lance smiled, nuzzling their noses together. "My angel."

Shiro made a soft sound, smiling and leaning in to peck his lips. Lance rested their foreheads together, keeping Shiro close and sighing gently.

"Dunno how I got so lucky to have you," Shiro mumbled softly.

"Darling, I think it's a goddamn miracle that I got to have you," Lance murmured.

"The universe knew what it was doing when it gave me to you," Shiro mumbled, nudging his cheek with his nose.

“Yeah,” Lance smiled. “It really did.”

Shiro smiled back, leaning in for a kiss. Lance sighed against his lips, cupping Shiro’s head. Shiro made a happy sound, kissing him slowly. Lance laced his fingers through Shiro’s hair, playing with it as they kissed.

Shiro whined a little when the doorbell rang, meaning the pizza was here. Lance gave him one more quick kiss, going to the door to get it. Shiro stayed snuggled on the couch, pouting a little as he waited for Lance to come back.

Lance brought the pizza back, setting it on the coffee table and calling for Oscar. “You want some wine? Or something else?”

"Wine is good," Shiro nodded.

Lance went into the kitchen to get them both a drink as Oscar came running down the stairs. Shiro called him over to the couch to sit beside him, talking with him about the game he'd been playing in his room as they waited for Lance.

Lance came back with two wine glasses, sitting down with them and handing Shiro his.

"Mm, thank you, baby," Shiro said, taking it from him.

“You’re welcome,” Lance said, kissing his cheek and opening up the pizza, Oscar quickly grabbing a slice.

Shiro laughed softly at his eagerness, grabbing a slice after him with a happy sound. "Mm, yummy. No offense, babe, but I would marry pizza if I could."

“That does offend me, actually,” Lance smiled.

"Don't worry, sweetheart," Shiro hummed. "Although pizza does make me happy, it doesn't make me nearly as happy as you do."

“Good,” Lance said with a playful huff.

Lance handed him the remote, sinking down into Shiro’s side and nibbling his pizza. Shiro wrapped his arm around him, picking something out for them to watch as he started to eat.

After the movie, Lance took Oscar up to bed, feeling pleasantly tipsy as he started to run the bath and came back downstairs to Shiro, crawling practically into his lap. “I’m running us a bathhhh,” he said, kissing Shiro’s cheek.

"Yeah?" Shiro grinned softly, sliding his arms around Lance's waist. "That's sweet, baby."

“We haven’t had a bath together,” Lance said, looping his arms around Shiro’s neck and kissing his nose.

"Mm, you're right," Shiro nodded. "It sounds nice."

“I put bubbles in,” Lance said. “I thought you’d like bubbles.”

"I love bubbles," Shiro nodded.

“Oh good,” Lance said, nudging their noses together.

"Should we go up, then?" Shiro smiled.

“Mm, yeah,” Lance said, not moving.

"Come on, sweetheart," Shiro laughed softly. "We can cuddle in the bath, yeah?"

“Okaaay,” Lance said, reluctantly standing up.

Shiro took his hand, standing up as well and leading them up to the bathroom.

Lance brought their wine glasses up with them, setting them down and going to get some candles.

"Look at you, baby, so romantic," Shiro said happily, smiling.

Lance lit the candles and dimmed the lights, leaning in to peck his lips. “You like?”

"Mhm," Shiro said, smiling wider.

“Good,” Lance said, switching off the water when it was full enough. “Um... how exactly do you wanna do this?”

"Uh... you get in first and I'll sit in front of you," Shiro said.

“Okay,” Lance said, taking off his clothes and getting into the warm water.

Shiro stripped as well, stepping in after him and settling between his legs, leaning back against his chest. Lance sighed contentedly and slipped his arms around Shiro’s waist. Shiro made a happy sound and turned his face into Lance's neck, melting into him.

“This is good, we should do this more often,” Lance murmured.

"Should," Shiro mumbled, nodding.

Lance reached for his drink, sipping at it and then offering some to Shiro. Shiro raised his head a little to take a drink, making a grateful sound.

“Should’ve put music on,” Lance hummed.

"What, like sexy music?" Shiro hummed, smiling.

“Romantic relaxing music,” Lance smiled.

Shiro giggled softly, nuzzling him.

“But sexy works too,” Lance said.

"Mhm?" Shiro smiled. "You're sexy."

”You’re sexy,” Lance countered.

"You're sexy," Shiro pouted.

”You’re sexy.”

"You're sexy," Shiro huffed, nipping at his jaw.

“You are the sexiest,” Lance said, closing his eyes.

"Nuh uh," Shiro said, shaking his head.

“Sexiest,” Lance said, nudging him with his nose. “My sexy baby.”

Shiro huffed softly, nipping his jaw. Lance smiled, sliding his hands over Shiro’s abdomen. Shiro made a soft sound, leaning into him more.

“My sexy boy,” Lance murmured, sliding his soapy hands up to Shiro’s chest.

Shiro bit his lip to hold back a sound, arching into him a little.

Lance gave his chest a soft squeeze, letting his hands roam over it. Shiro let out a shaky breath, whining softly.

“Why’re you whining, pretty darling?” Lance murmured.

"More," Shiro requested, flushing softly as he pushed his chest into his hands.

Lance squeezed his pecs against, kissing in the curve of Shiro’s neck. Shiro moaned softly, tilting his head for him. Lance gently sucked at his neck, pinching Shiro’s nipples between his fingers. Shiro let out a gasp, pushing into his hands eagerly. Lance smiled, giving them a soft tug as Shiro whined softly, squirming a little at the feeling. Lance slid one hand down Shiro’s stomach, gently palming at his cock under the water and Shiro moaned.

"Lance," Shiro whined, grinding forward against his hand.

“Yes, baby?” Lance murmured.

"Please," Shiro whined. "More."

Lance hummed, wrapping his fingers around Shiro’s cock and slowly running over it. Shiro whimpered softly, squirming his hips impatiently.

“Tell me what you want, baby,” Lance murmured, smiling against his skin as he played with his cock.

"Wanna cum," Shiro whined. "Want you to touch me 'n make me cum."

“Needy little baby,” Lance breathed, giving his cock a soft squeeze. “Already came today. Right down my throat.”

"Want it more," Shiro moaned. "Want it again. Please."

Lance hummed softly, starting to move his hand a little faster, jerking him off properly. “Well... it is your birthday, I think you deserve it.”

Shiro gasped breathlessly, rutting his cock into Lance's fist. "Yeah, please, need it."

“You’re so hot, baby,” Lance moaned softly into his neck.

"Feels so good," Shiro moaned, arching into him.

“Yeah, baby, you moan so prettily for me,” Lance breathed, pumping his cock faster, still lightly playing with his chest in his free hand.

Shiro moaned again as he flushed, cock leaking under the water.

“You’re so cute, baby,” Lance mumbled, thumbing through his slit.

Shiro whimpered softly, hips jerking into his touch. Lance gently pinched at Shiro’s nipple, pumping his cock steadily.

Shiro moaned breathlessly, fingers digging into Lance's arms as he rutted up into Lance's fist. "Please, 'm gonna cum."

“Yeah, sweetheart, cum for me,” Lance moaned, sucking at his neck.

Shiro whimpered softly as he bucked his hips a few more times, cumming hard into the water.

“Fuck, that’s it, beautiful,” Lance breathed, working him through it.

Shiro panted as he rode it out, letting out a soft whine.

“Just like that,” Lance praised, slowing his hand.

Shiro slumped against him, nuzzling into his neck.

“How was that, baby?” Lance murmured.

"So good," Shiro mumbled, snuggling into him harder.

“We should get out,” Lance murmured.

"Why, 'cause the water's gross now?" Shiro giggled.

“Yes, exactly.”

"Don't you want to make it messy too, baby?" Shiro grinned.

Lance made a non committal sound.

"That's not an answer, baby," Shiro hummed.

Lance bit his lip, making another sound.

"Come on baby, gotta decideeee," Shiro grinned.

“Well, dunno what you’re offering,” he huffed.

"Anything you want, sweetheart," Shiro said.

“S your birthday,” Lance said.

"'N for my birthday I wanna make my baby feel good," Shiro said.

“Gotta get out the bath, then,” Lance said, biting his lip.

"Mkay," Shiro said, standing and stepping out of the bath.

Lance pulled out the plug, sighing softly.

Shiro laughed softly, holding his hands out for him. "Come on, baby."

Lance took his hands, making a soft sound.

Shiro brought his hands up, pressing kisses to them back of them. "What are we doing, then?"

“Mmm, mouth...?” he asked softly.

"Mm, okay," Shiro smiled. "Should we dry off and go to the bed, then?"

“Uh huh,” Lance nodded, grabbing the towels.

Shiro hummed happily, taking one from him and starting to dry Lance off. Lance sighed softly, closing his eyes. Shiro dropped kisses to his skin as he ran the towel over him, drying him off lovingly. Lance took the towel from him when he was finished, doing the same.

"Mkay, come on, wanna get you in my mouth," Shiro mumbled once he was done.

Lance made a small sound, tugging him quickly to the bedroom.

"Oo, someone's excited," Shiro giggled.

“I like your mouth,” Lance pouted, closing the door behind them.

"I know you do, baby," Shiro smiled, tugging him over to the bed.

Lance quickly sat down. Shiro giggled softly, kneeling between his legs and sliding his hands up his thighs. Lance let out a breath, spreading his legs a little.

"So ready for me, sweetheart," Shiro murmured, leaning in to nuzzle the base of his cock.

“Want you,” Lance mumbled.

Shiro smiled up at him, kissing wetly up his length. Lance moaned softly, bracing himself against the bed.

"Have such a nice cock, baby," Shiro murmured, licking over his head.

Lance whined, squirming a little. “Yeah?”

"Mhm," Shiro moaned, nodding. "Could sit and play with you forever."

“Wish you would,” Lance mumbled, flushing.

"Yeah, baby, bet you do," Shiro smiled, pressing a kiss to his tip.

Lance’s cock twitched and Lance wet his lip. Shiro looked up and met his gaze, parting his lips and taking the head into his mouth. Lance sighed, lacing his fingers into Shiro’s hair. Shiro bobbed his head over his cock slowly, taking him in deeper until he reached the base.

“Fuck, baby,” Lance groaned, head tipping backwards.

Shiro suckled around him, moving over his cock teasingly. Lance whined, tugging at Shiro’s hair. Shiro moaned lowly, looking up at him as he started to bob his head properly and take him in faster.

“Fuck, baby,” Lance moaned softly.

He sucked hard at Lance's cock as he moved over him faster, taking him into his throat over and over again. Lance whimpered, hips bucking as he moaned. Shiro pulled off a little to suckle at his head, licking heavily through his slit. Lance hissed, cock jerking as it leaked over his tongue.

Shiro made a happy sound as he swallowed his pre, running his tongue over the head. Lance tugged at his hair, moaning softly as he watched him. Shiro moaned as he took him in deep again, sucking hard around him

“Shit, baby, that’s good,” Lance moaned.

Shiro slid his hand down to cup Lance's balls, whining up at him.

Lance moaned, curling his fingers in Shiro’s hair. “C’mon, baby, ‘m close.”

Shiro whimpered excitedly, squeezing at his balls as he moved over him quickly.

Lance groaned, cock leaking over his tongue. “Yeah, like that baby, gonna cum.”

Shiro looked up at him as he sucked his cock, whining needily and playing with his balls. Lance moaned lowly, holding Shiro down over his cock as he spilled down his throat.

Shiro moaned loudly as he swallowed around him, milking his cock. Lance groaned, grinding against his face as he rode it out, before finally pulling back and letting his cock slip free. Shiro lapped at his tip to clean up the stray drops of cum, making a breathless sound.

“You’re so perfect,” Lance murmured, cupping his face.

"All for you," Shiro mumbled softly, nuzzling his palm.

“My perfect boy,” Lance said, leaning down to kiss his forehead.

Shiro smiled happily, tilting his head up for a proper kiss. Lance contemplated it and then kissed his nose instead. Shiro huffed softly, pouting.

“Sorry, honey,” Lance smiled.

"No you're not," Shiro huffed.

“Aw, don’t be grumpyyyy,” Lance cooed.

"It's my birthday and I want kisses," Shiro pouted.

“Babe, c’mon,” Lance pouted. “I already swallowed your cum once, I don’t want mine anywhere near me.”

"You're not gonna get any cum," Shiro said, rolling his eyes. "Trust me, I didn't save any for you."

Lance looked at him sceptically and then quickly pecked his lips and Shiro pouted heavily at him.

“Whaaat?”

"Real kiss," Shiro pouted.

“That was a real kiss!”

"Pecks aren't real kisses!" Shiro whined

Lance did it again, lingering a moment longer. Shiro held him there as he kissed him back, making a happy sound. Lance huffed softly, finally pulling back.

"'M gonna stop swallowing your cum if you're not gonna kiss me after," Shiro said.

Lance whined.

"Can't have both, baby," Shiro hummed.

“Why not? That’s mean.”

"Not giving me kisses is mean," Shiro said.

Lance huffed.

"Come on, let's sleep," Shiro said, crawling into bed and settling down.

Lance followed him, curling up beside him.

"Thank you for today," Shiro mumbled, snuggling into him.

“It was my pleasure, baby,” Lance said, wrapping his arms around him.

"You're so perfect," Shiro sighed softly, tucking himself into Lance's chest.

“M nothing compared to you, baby,” Lance murmured. “You’re my perfect angel.”

"Are perfect for each other," Shiro mumbled, nuzzling him.

“Mkay,” Lance smiled. “I like that.”

"Me too," Shiro smiled.

“Did you have a good day, then?” Lance asked softly.

"The best," Shiro nodded. "Best day ever."

Lance smiled and kissed his head. “I’m so glad.”

"Love you so much," Shiro mumbled softly, kissing his chest.

Lance tipped Shiro’s head and gave him a soft kiss. Shiro made a pleased noise against his lips, kissing him back. Lance kissed him gently for a few moments before breaking it, rubbing their noses together.

"'M sleepy," Shiro mumbled softly, eyelids drooping a little.

“Let’s sleep then, baby,” Lance murmured.

Shiro gave a small nod, pressing in as close as he could.

Lance gently stroked over his skin, closing his eyes and falling asleep slowly. Shiro relaxed under his touch, slowly falling asleep after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thats a wrap! thank u guys sm for reading!! we really hope u enjoyed <3


End file.
